Footprints in the summer's rain
by DelerithMoriwen
Summary: After Caroline's mother died, she did not turn off the switch. She instead decided nothing was keeping her in Mystic falls, she wanted to see the world in order to forget. But when she runs into a certain big bad hybrid in a hot club in London she is remembered of when she last saw him. When he said he'd be her last love. [KLAROLINE] Rated T just to be sure...
1. Chapter 1: Bourbon & blue dresses

Summary After Caroline's mother died, she did not turn off the switch. She instead decided nothing was keeping her in Mystic falls, she wanted to see the world in order to forget. But when she runs into a certain big bad hybrid in a hot club in London she is remembered of when she last saw him. When he said he'd be her last love.

Extra information: Haley DID die when giving birth to baby hope, (because I do not like her!) Caroline never fell for Stefan, (because come on! They so do not belong together they are much cuter as friends!), and Klaus did not come back in TVD:5X11. So Klaroline did not have that hot adventure in the woods we all loved 3 (Because it's so much more fun to write when it's the first kiss etc…)

The club was dark, music was loud, so much you can feel the vibrations throughout your body and people were drunk. It was a perfect setting for Caroline's planned night out. Prometheus was the new hot club in the London night scene. There was a line outside that reached far passed the corner of the street and people had been waiting for hours to get in. Caroline could have easily compelled herself in but the way she looked, tonight getting in was not an issue, much to the frustration of most of the people waiting in line.

She was wearing a very short royal blue sequin dress with slightly deep V-neckline and long sleeves. Her hair was curled and hanging loose until about halfway past her shoulders and her smokey eye shadow gave a more mysterious look.

Back home this look would not have been acceptable, even for clubbing, but in the few days she had spent in London she had learned that girls just tended to dress a lot sexier than in America.

She went over to the bar and looked over the dancefloor. There seemed to be a few guys that could entertain her tonight on first sight and within the first five minutes of her standing at the bar, the bartender brought her a tequila shot.

"From the guy over there." He pointed to a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties and about a 7 on a scale of cuteness.

She thanked him by sending him a smile and chugged down the shot, felt the alcohol burn down her throat. Placing the shot glass back on the bar she walked to the middle of the dancefloor.

The music made her body move sensually and she lost herself completely in the movements.

It was nearly hypnotic.

Before she knew it she was surrounded by several British party boys all dancing around her to capture the fair blonde's attention.

Niklaus Mikaelson hated clubs.

They were full of much to easy girls and stupid boys, this new one seemed to be no different. Yet, the locater spell his sister Freya had cast to find a certain witch had brought him here and so he set aside his annoyance started searching for her.

He could sense there was magic involved in the place.

It was just prickling in the air.

Upon trying to reach the bar at least three girls had thrown themselves at him, trying to grind up against him or shove their far too exposed body parts in his face. He sighed deeply as he ignored them and ordered a bourbon from the bartender.

It was a cheap bourbon that tasted like it had been watered down, nothing like the good aged stuff he had back home. When after 15 minutes he still hadn't located the witch inside the club he texted his sister.

 _She's not here, are you sure you got the right address? -K_

No sooner than he had hit the send button Freya had replied.

 _Yes club Prometheus….I'll check to see if she moved give me a few minutes, have another bourbon brother. Hey, find somebody to get laid…. Maybe it would make you less of a frustrated douche ;)_

Klaus grinned.

He had taken an unexpected liking to his older sister, they had a way of playfully teasing each other. She had also been very devoted towards Hope, his daughter. She had the honour of Elijah, the loyalty of Rebekah and Kol's humour. An odd combination maybe, but it agreed with him. Sure they quarrelled like he did with all his siblings. But over the last two years since she had returned they had formed a bond.

 _Just find her…-K_

It would take Freya some time to do a new locator spell for the witch. Since they were not sure who they were locating for and therefor had no items that belonged to the witch, Freya had found new and creative ways to locate based on a specific power, not a specific person. But to do this took time. He was going to be stuck here for a little while.

Klaus looked around and watched the dance floor, there were about a dozen boys around a blonde girl. He could barely see the young woman but she had looked promising by the way her body swayed. It was only that when she turned around his jaw dropped. The beautiful in the stunning blue dress adored by the many men in the club, was none other than the glorious Caroline Forbes of Mystic Falls. She had not yet seen him as she was too caught up with her dancing. He had debated shortly to move out of her sight and let her be. But he found he couldn't help himself and was starting to walk towards her.

Caroline had been dancing for a while now. She had closed her eyes but her senses could feel the several men that were dancing around her. She had been hoping to find a make out buddy today, maybe a nice tall dark boy who she could also feed off of. She didn't used to feed straight from the vein, thinking she would not be able to control herself. But having travelled for a better part of the last year and a half she sometimes found herself in a place where a blood bag just wasn't around, and so she had taught herself to drink and erase.

She had found it quite enjoying.

Blood tasted much better from the vein, as she expected. But she also got a kick from knowing she was this in control. She always felt pretty damn good about herself that she could say no in time. So now from time to time she indulged, tonight was going to be one of those nights.

The atmosphere had changed around her but Caroline had barely noticed. She had been too lost in her thoughts about blood and the moving of her body, when suddenly the hairs on her neck stood up straight, she felt lips too close to her ear and a warm seductive an all too familiar voice whisper.

"Well hello there love, don't you look amazing." Her eyes opened in shock. It couldn't be! There was just no way.

Caroline turned around to see her fears justified. "No way…Klaus…." She breathed.

He looked at her with that ridiculously arrogant (and hot!) grin on his face. "Aren't you glad to see me sweetheart?"

Caroline didn't really know if she was. When they had last seen each other over three years ago, they had left their friendship on good terms. He had saved her from the witches and then had promised he would be her last love. On the other hand she had not heard from him since then.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, curious about his intentions.

"I could very well ask you the same thing love" Klaus answered. "Why don't you let me buy you a drink and we can discuss who will reveal their reasons first."

Caroline followed him back to the bar. There was a slight awkward silence between them as they waited for the drinks to arrive.

"Are you here by yourself Caroline?" Klaus suddenly wondered.

Caroline nodded "Yes, I've been travelling around the world for the last year and a half" She explained.

"Small town finally bored you?" Klaus smirked reminding her of when he told her it wouldn't have been enough for her.

"After my mother died it felt like there was nothing left for me there" Caroline whispered. She stared at the ground when she told him about her mother trying not to let him see how much sadness was still in her eyes when she spoke of her.

Klaus nodded "Yes, I was very sorry to hear about that Caroline, your mother was a remarkable woman." He said.

They talked for a while sitting at the bar and Klaus noticed that even after all this time he hadn't quite gotten over his infatuation with her. The way her lips moved when she talked, or the musicality of her laugh. The way that goddamn dress stuck to her body like a second skin. She had grown up more in the last few years. Though she was remarkable when he had met her, she was still a baby vampire at heart. The woman sitting across from him was a complete femme fatale, yet still being the Caroline he had fancied. It therefore greatly annoyed him when he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants.

 _She's not at the club anymore, lost her location around Burns Street about 2 mins ago….sorry_

If he wanted to catch up with her he had to leave. "I'm sorry love it seems I have to go, how long are you in town for?"

"Until I get bored with it" Caroline said. She hadn't had a specific travelling plan.

"Let me take you out to lunch tomorrow, we can talk some more" Klaus offered.

"No Klaus, I'm not doing this with you I travel alone because I want to be alone, I'm sorry it was nice seeing you but." Caroline said silently.

"Oh come on love, it's just lunch what are you afraid of, I promise I won't bite!' Klaus smirked. He looked at her with that boyish smile that was the reason she could see herself caving in to him.

"Fine!" She sighed slightly frustrated. She took a pen from behind the bar and a beer coaster and wrote down the address of her hotel. She figured he wasn't going to let this go until she said yes, he was so used to getting his way.

"Pick me up at twelve, and not a minute later" she handed him the coaster and walked past him back to the dancefloor.

"Tomorrow at noon, it's a date then" He shouted to her.

Without looking back at him or turning around she shook her head.

"No Klaus not a date! Just friends" She reminded him. When she came back on the dancefloor the boy who she had eyes earlier was still there as well. She smiled at him and he instantly danced towards her placing his hands on her hips and dancing with her.

Klaus saw how the idiotic boy was showing off towards Caroline. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor lad, she looked and acted like a goddess. Next to her, he seemed puny and unworthy. Before Kalus left the club he rushed towards her in vampire speed, turning her back towards him and giving her a wicked smile.

"Come on love, we both know he's not good enough for you" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek ever so softly and then he was gone.

Author's note: Alright so that was the first chapter! I hope that whoever reads this liked it. I know not much has happened yet but I am a firm believer in building up the story a little! I promise I will make up for it!

If you guys have questions, suggestions, comments positive or critique don't be afraid to drop them in the review section or send me a PM!

And if there are a lot of spelling of grammatical errors in this chapter I truly apologise, English is not my native language and for the moment I do not have a Beta Reader, which leads me to the last thing if any of you would like to be my beta I would be forever in your debt! And I would shower you with my online love!

Lots of love

Eve


	2. Chapter 2: Stilettoheels & confessions

Hey Everybody, here's the second chapter! Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story. It is my first fanfiction so I'm glad to see some of you have already liked it. I forget to mention in my first chapter that of course I do not own TVD or TO or the characters and so on an so forth and what have you…..man if I owned Joseph Morgan Sh*t would go down! (sorry for the mental picture :p) anyways ENJOY!  
***************************

Caroline was standing outside of the club with the guy she had been danced with earlier. It had been a hot day and so it was pleasant outside even now in the middle of the night. The man was kissing her feverishly and letting his hands dwell over her body. It wasn't that he was a bad kisser. He was alright, but somehow she just couldn't focus anymore tonight. Her thoughts were somewhere else, with somebody else. She had been flustered by what Klaus had said. What the hell did he mean anyway? He wasn't good enough for her? Why would he tell her such things, he wasn't allowed to talk to her like that. Like she was so much more then she actually was. It had been years since they had last seen each other and he had not tried to contact her once (She didn't realise she was a little upset by that) so now he had no right to just barge back into her life trying to sweep her off her feet. It infuriated her. The boy was still kissing her, and she realised she had not been paying attention during their make out session, she had been thinking about Klaus. It wasn't happening tonight, her mood was over and she wanted to go back to her room now.

"I'm sorry Mitch" She said slowly pushing him away from her.

"It's Mike" The boy answered slightly offended.

"Whatever, I'm just not feeling it tonight so you are going to forget about this and about me and go back in there to find another girl to score with tonight" She said looking deep into his eyes. When his pupils dilated she knew the compulsion had worked and she turned away from him straightening her dress and walked away.

Klaus had followed the directions Freya had given him. They brought him straight to the street the supposed witch would be hiding. It was a dark and abandoned street. The first thing that hit him was the smell. It was unmistakable and undeniable. The sweet yet almost rusty smell of freshly spilled blood was one the big bad hybrid knew all too well. Yet this blood had a kick to it. A herbal almost intoxicating twist. The kind of blood that could only belong to a witch. Klaus took his cell phone out of his pocket again and dialled.

"Freya I found her…..or at least what is left of her" Klaus told his sister looking at the bloody mangled corpse of the young woman that was lying there. She had been dead for at least half an hour before he arrived. Which meant that somebody got to her before he did. He just hoped it was a coincidence rather then somebody trying to work against him.

"Oh for fuck's sake that's the third witch this month Niklaus" Freya cursed.

"Well then find me an alive one sister" Klaus said slightly annoyed. It sounded like she was blaming him and for once he had nothing to do with the violent murdering of these witches.

"Fine but it's going to take a while, are you coming home?" Freya asked.

"In a few days sister, there's something else here that requires my attention" Klaus said grinning, knowing his sister would not know what he was talking about and be confused. However she seemed far the flustered to get the hint. "Is she still up?" He asked her now more serious.

"No, I put her to bed more than an hour ago, I'll tell her you called" Freya said before hanging up the phone.

When Caroline was woken by her alarm the next morning for a brief moment she thought she had dreamed running into Klaus at the club. But a text message on her phone reminded her that it was all too real. She sighed when she saw Klaus' name on the screen and opened the message.

 _Morning love, ready for our date? -K_

Caroline grunted in annoyance.

 _It's still not a date Klaus so stop calling it that or your one billion year old ass is going to get stood up_

She put her phone down and got out of her bed. The room was filled with luxuries and a enormous bathroom. She shook her hair out of the bun she had slept in and turned on the shower. The light on her phone flashing up again.

 _Feisty as always - K_

Caroline smiled, she liked the fact that she could be this sassy towards him and he still enjoyed her. She knew that he had killed people for a lot less than the way she talked to him. As she dropped her remaining garments and got into the hot shower. The water soothed her nerves. She didn't realise she was this nervous about meeting up with Klaus , it wasn't like she was going on a date. Caroline had made it very clear to him…twice, yet she felt as if she should put in a little work in. Wrapped in a very soft white tower she hovered over the drawers in her hotel room closet. Maybe her green dress it's top was completely laced and the skirt flared out a little. No that would absolutely be too fancy. Maybe her deep red halter top with the black tight skirt till the knee? But it looked like it was going to be a bit chilly and Caroline didn't want to risk getting cold and having to wear his jacket.

After an hour of throwing her entire closet onto the king-size bed she decided to go for her dark grey jeans, that showed off her legs and ass, a simple white blouse and a leather jacket to make it a little sexier she combined the outfit with a pair of killer stiletto's. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and kept her make up very light. She looked into the mirror and approved. It was simple yet sophisticated, yet sexy. It looked effortless and that was what she was going to make him think. Because the last thing she wanted was for Klaus Mikaelson to think she was putting in effort. Even though she totally was. 11.59 A.M. ready with just a minute to spare.

As soon as the clock turned to noon there was a knock on the door. "Right on time" Caroline muttered. Her stomach twisted a little and she opened the door. Klaus was leaning against the doorframe with again that cheeky grin on his face. "Hello Love" he whispered. She took a deep breath. Why did he have to be so handsome? And smell so damn good! That was definitely not cologne it was just his natural scent. He was dressed in a dark jeans as well with a dark grey shirt and dark jacket. Combined with his necklaces it was the typical bad boy look. She was too smart to fall for that. "Let's go" She smiled weakly and closed the door behind her.

"You look spectacular as always Love" Klaus said walking next to her after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't pull that crap on me Klaus" Caroline scolded.

"Come on love, just take the bloody compliment" he laughed

"Fine" she blushed.

Klaus smirked as he opened the door of the car "After you love" he charmed her as she got in then he got in next to her. "To the restaurant Jameson" He said.

"Really? your driver is actually called Jameson?" Caroline asked him.

"No I just compelled him to make him think that it is, thought it would be funny" Klaus said.

"Really?" Caroline asked shocked. She couldn't imagine using her compulsion for something so stupid.

Klaus looked at her for a few more seconds with a very serious face then bursted into laughing "No of course not"

Caroline instantly laughed at how stupid she must have looked believing him. "You're an ass" she chuckled and punched his shoulder.

The day had gone rather smoothly. Much to Caroline's surprise, lunch had led to a walk through London where they had spent hours listening to different street musicians, Which in its turn had led to Klaus showing her different art galleries, which had now led to Dinner. Caroline had told him about her travels, and he had told her about the city of New Orleans.

"I've never been to New Orleans" Caroline smiled.

"You should come with me tomorrow Love, I'll show you every inch of it" Klaus suggested.

"Nice try" Caroline said.

There was a careless atmosphere during the entire day. Though she did not miss her life back in Mystic Falls, she did miss having a friend. It wasn't that she didn't have friends back home, it was only that Caroline had neglected them over the past year and a half so she now felt embarrassed to call. As she was playing with the spoon into her very chocolaty desert she looked at Klaus.

"So, I have to ask you something" She said looking at him playfully.

"Anything love" Klaus shot back at her.

"Ok so…don't get mad, but Stefan told me you and Hayley had a kid… what's that about?" Caroline had been curious to the matter all day but wanted to make sure he was in a good mood before he asked.

Klaus looked at the beautiful blond. Of course the ripper hadn't been able to keep the existence of his daughter to himself. It was impossible to not tell her things. Though hope wasn't a secret in New Orleans, he had kept her relatively quiet to the rest of the world. The more that knew the bigger the danger and all that. But he trusted Caroline , telling her about Hope would not endanger her in any way he was sure of it. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Opened the folder that held the pictures and opened one of him and Hope showing it to her.

Caroline awed at the picture. Klaus was holding a little girl no older than the age of 4 with long curly brown hair and klaus' vibrant blue eyes. She had a pale complexion but it soothed her. She was by far one of the most beautiful children she had ever seen. And if you looked at the happy smiling face, you could see that aside from the colour of her hair, she was the spitting image of her father.

"Oh Klaus she is adorable" Caroline whispered.

"Her name is Hope, she's turning 4 in two months, little rascal." He smiled.

"Is she a handful then?" Caroline inquired.

"Yes well unfortunately she seems to have inherited my stubbornness and temper, she's known to throw quite the fit when she doesn't get what she wants" Klaus said.

"Sounds like somebody else I know" Caroline teased.

"Yes well getting away with tantrums is a lot easier when you're as cute as that" Klaus smiled looking back at the picture of him and his daughter.

Caroline laughed "I bet she has you wrapped around her little finger"

"That she does love, that she does" Klaus said putting his phone back into his pocket.

Caroline smiled, he looked a lot happier since the day she had last saw him. There was a change in him. She had always known he was capable of humanity, and love. A very long time ago Part of her had thought that she would be the one to bring that out in him. She would be the one to save him. To redeem him. At least partially. But now she could see that it took the love of another woman to bring out this side in him. The love only a daughter could have for a father. And she felt a wave of happiness in his place. She was really happy for him.

"She sounds amazing Klaus, I'm really happy for you" Caroline told him.

"Come to New Orleans with me, I'll introduce you to her" Klaus asked her again.

Caroline nodded her head for no, it was tempting to take him up on his offer, she had nearly jumped on the plane when she got his voicemail a couple of years ago when he had told her how he was surrounded by all these beautiful things and could only think of her. And surely she believed New Orleans was an amazing city but she needed to discover it on her own terms. Going with Klaus now, felt as committing as taking a marriage proposal. And she wasn't ready for any of that.

"You know I can't Klaus I need to do this on my own, prove that I'm independent" Caroline whispered staring into her plate. She didn't like talking about this part of her life.

"Why? To who?" Klaus asked confused.

"Myself Klaus, It was like after my mother died I suddenly realised I am going to live forever" Caroline explained.

Klaus looked even more confused " Well darling it is one of the side effects of being a vampire, we figured you knew"

Caroline looked at him with pain in her eyes. "Don't be a jerk klaus! What I mean is I have no family, my friends and I have gone our separate ways, Tyler has broken up with me ….I'm going to be alone forever….so I might as well get used to it now."

Klaus softly grabbed her hand that was resting on the table and took it in his thumb softly stroking the back of hers squeezing it ever so lightly. He could not believe that a girl who was funny and smart, independent and beautiful, a girl who loved so fiercely could feel so lonely. Being who he was he understood loneliness all too well. And he'd be damned if he would ever let her feel that way.

"Caroline look at me" he whispered. "As long as I roam this planet I will make sure you are never alone."

Caroline smiled, she pulled her hand away from him and brought it up to his face gently cupping it "I know you will, but this is how it needs to be…Thank you for today….I had a great time." She got up from her chair and put her jacket back on.

"You're leaving love…..let me at least drive you home." Klaus said bewildered.

"No it's fine really I could use the walk" Caroline said, and with one last smile towards him she had left.

The walk and fresh air had done Caroline good. She felt a bit guilty towards Klaus after him taking her out on such a lovely day and she abandoning him like that . Truth was, she thought she was going to cry on the way home and wasn't ready to be that vulnerable with him. It ended up only being a few tears but still better safe than sorry. When she walked back into the hotel she did feel a lot better and made a mental note to send Klaus a text she got to her room safely and to thank him again once she was in her comfortable bed. She was just about to walk into the elevator when the receptionist called out to her.

"Miss Forbes?" The young girl shouted.

"Yes something wrong?" Caroline asked.

"No miss, but there was a gentleman here earlier….he left this for you" the girl handed her an envelope.

"Thank you" Caroline nodded taking it. She wondered who it would be from none of her friends knew she was in London at the moment. But when she turned the envelope around to open it she recognised the statuesque handwriting forming the elegant K at the back. She carefully tore the envelop open and found a letter inside it.

 _Caroline,_

 _Something so beautiful should not be this lonely….  
This is just in case you change your mind…  
My offer still stands.  
my plane leaves tomorrow morning at 9 A.M._

 _Klaus_

Caroline's eyes opened wide, with the letter there was also a blue piece of paper when she pulled it out it was a first class ticket….to New Orleans.

"Is everything alright miss?" The receptionist asked.

Caroline stared at the letter and the ticket. Her heart was pounding and she felt dizzy. It took a few moments before she realised the girl was talking to her. "Yes" she whispered softly. Then determination formed in her eyes. "I just really need to get packing, looks like I'll be leaving in the morning."

Chapter two! What did you guys think? Hope you all liked it. We are officially done with the building up and now in chapter 3 we can really get started. I was very humbled to see that after just one chapter the story already had a few followers and favourites, thank you all so much! It really means a lot to me to know that it is appreciated! I have a couple of more idea's for this story so hang on tight cause a lot of things are going to be happening from now on. Remember to leave a review I love to hear what you guys think, what did you like? What didn't you like? Anything you would like to see happening for our favourite pairing? Please let me know or don't be afraid to pm me! Also I'm still without a beta reader so if you feel like hey I could do that! Contact me please I look forward to working with you!

Lots of love,

Eve


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecies & Lullaby's

Hi Everybody, hope you all are well? here we are chapter 3! Hope you are all as excited as I am. Of course I do not own TVD or TO or any of the characters, because man if I did , Caroline would be picking out wedding dresses right about now… Enjoy!

* * *

The private plane was flying over the ocean right about now. When Klaus looked out of the window the world had looked so peaceful. The water was glistening as if it was made of diamonds. He took another sip from his bourbon, he loved flying and being up in the air. Up so high in the sky it would feel as though you didn't have a care in the world. Unfortunately there were many things troubling the original hybrid. There had been a warning a few months earlier. Delivered to Freya by the witches deep into the night. At first Klaus had dismissed his sisters worries as a bad dream. But as the warnings became more frequent and specific his brother Elijah had convinced him to take things more seriously. The warning had been in riddles as always.

 _Before the dawn breaks on royals night  
Friend and foe will meet in fight  
For when darkness falls upon the sacred land  
Love and fear walk hand in hand  
And when the evil consumes them all  
One of the family will finally fall_

So far they had no luck what so ever into finding out what any of it meant. Except of course for the last sentence that spoke of eminent doom for him or one out of his family. The Problem was they did not have a clue who it was. It could be him, Elijah, Rebekah or Freya, it could even be directed to Hope and it was a chance he wasn't going to take. He also had no clue wat the Royal night was. Therefore the danger could be right around the corner and they were in no way prepared. Klaus was deep In his thoughts when his eyes again fell onto the girl sleeping on the couch across from him. Though he had deeply hoped she would join him it still had been a surprise. She looked so fragile sleeping, even for a vampire, and he found himself staring at her, as she shivered slightly he took a blanket from one of the compartments and placed it over her, gently caressing a lock of golden blond hair from her face.

 **A few hours earlier**

Caroline raced through the gates as fast as she could without using vampire speed. She was debating coming to the airport until the very last minute. And now she would probably be too late, she just hoped that Klaus would wait for her as long as he could. After all he had no certainty that she was coming. When Caroline finally did make it to the correct gate she found Klaus sitting on a barstool with his back towards her, drinking.

"you came…" Klaus smiled turning towards her.

"I came…" Caroline whispered back slightly out of breath from the run. There was electricity in the air again. It all felt like an ending of some sappy romantic comedy where the girl chases the leaving boy trough the airport to stop him from leaving or vice versa. When she looked into his eyes she could see the excitement. He was truly happy to have her coming along. She walked over to him and sat in the next chair putting her rather large and heavy handbag next to her. Over the last year and a half she had gathered a lot of stuff, mostly clothes, and her suitcases had become larger and much heavier. It had gotten to a point where if she moves from city to city she had to compel at least two more people to carry her luggage for her, even with superhuman vampire strength.

"you won't regret it love, I will give you the world on a platter" Klaus smiled obviously content with himself.

"Wow! Slow down there….there will be some rules if I choose to come along" Caroline warned him.

"I'm all ears love" Klaus whispered.

"Ok so first rule this is we are still not dating ,so no big romantic gestures… second of all you will not be bossing me around I'm still a free woman and I can come and go as I please and do whatever I feel like…." Caroline started she had spoken rapidly without taking a breath.

"Should I be writing this all down love cause you'll need to slow down, even I'm not that fast?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline gave him a death glare "I'm being serious Klaus so shut up and just listen"

Klaus put his hands up in defence " Sorry love please continue"

Caroline nodded "The last thing is…I'm staying for the rest of summer…..then I go back traveling alone"

Klaus raised his glass to Caroline "Well then, here is to one heck of a summer" he said and chugged his drink back.

 **Present time**

The airplane had just landed. Klaus had spent the remaining part of the flight watching Caroline sleep. It had calmed him slightly but now it was time to wake up. It seemed almost a crime to do so. He resisted the urge to simply kiss her on the forehead and opted for a way she would appreciate more. He placed his hand on her shoulder lightly squeezing it. "Wake up sleeping beauty , we have arrived." He whispered.

Caroline looked confused as to where she was. It took her a moment, but slowly her memories came back to her. She was in Klaus' private airplane and had just arrived in the city of New Orleans. She got up from the comfortable lounge chair and wondered how she had gotten covered with a blanket, most likely Klaus had covered her with it. How was it he could be such a gentlemen when he wanted to, but still preferred to act like an ass. She folded it and put it back in the compartment and retrieved her handbag from it.

They drove through new Orleans in Klaus' car that he had left at the airport. As she was sitting in the passenger's seat behind the tinted windows she looked at the city. It was one of the most marvellous things she had ever seen. The city was colourful and eccentric. There was music everywhere and people were just dancing out in the streets. It was all so open and free, she could see the appeal in it.

"Are you nervous love?" Klaus asked her when they had not spoken for over an hour.

"I'm just taking it all in" Caroline whispered her eyes not leaving the sights of the city. They drove for a little while longer until they were in the French quarter. They stopped at a magnificent house right in the middle of it.

"Here we are love…home sweet home" Klaus smiled as he got out of the car and used his vampire speed to run around it to open the door for her. Caroline was still in awe.

As they went inside the compound the beauty of it continued. Say about the originals what you want, they had good taste...maybe aside from Rebekah, Caroline thought to herself. She was ripped from her thoughts when a little whirlwind whooshed past her.

"DADDY DADDY DADDY!" The little girl yelled before jumping into Klaus' arms. The picture had not done the little girl justice, she was even far more beautiful in real life. Caroline smiled when she saw Klaus hugging his daughter placing a very firm kiss on her cheek. Who would ever know that the man she was looking at right now, the loving father was capable of such horrible things.

"I missed you daddy…." She whispered into Klaus' neck.

"I missed you too little wolf….." He said putting her down;

"Now where's my present" She said looking at him with a very serious face.

"Now now little wolf, you can't expect a present every time I go out for a few days, do you not have toy's and trinkets enough as it is?" Klaus asked his daughter in the sternest voice he could possible try and master against the little girl.

Hope looked shocked like her father had just told her they would not be celebrating Christmas not her birthday this year. "I don't get a present?' She pouted. It was obvious she had rehearsed this routine. The big puppy dog eyes and the trembling bottom lip. The best way to get something done from your father, Caroline knew from experience.

Klaus sighed as his daughter played her favourite trick on him again "Very well then" He whispered getting a package out of him bag. Caroline laughed, at least the man had tried. Hope tore the wrapping paper off with little to no patience – Caroline could only wonder where she got that trait from – to reveal a beautiful porcelain doll with snow white skin and long russet curls, the doll was wearing an obviously perfectly handmade white lace dress in a Victorian style. It was perfect craftsmanship. And no doubt ridiculously expensive.

"Her name is Anne, she's a princess, just like you…" Klaus smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you daddy I love her" Hope smiled looking at the doll, she then looked up at Caroline.

"Darling I'd like you to meet a friend of mine….This is Caroline" Klaus said.

Caroline bend through her knees to get on eye level with hope.

"Hello Caroline" The girl said shyly.

"Hello Miss Hope it's is very nice to finally meet you" Caroline smiled shaking hopes little hand once very large and exaggerated. The girl giggled.

"Niklaus you brought a friend." Freya came down the stairs.

"Sweetheart, this is my sister….Freya" Klaus introduced.

"Sister? Wait? What?" Caroline was very confused.

"Long lost older sister it's all a long story I shall not bother you with for now" Klaus smirked.

"Hello nice to meet you" Caroline said extending her hand to the Mikaelson witch.

"You know brother I said get laid, not bring the thing home…"Freya said to her brother completely ignoring Caroline.

Caroline was completely shocked. "Wait what? we never….I'm mean, we didn't….Were just friends….old friends….we go way back…" Caroline tried to defend herself slightly panicky.

"Niklaus we have more urgent matters to attend to send her away" Freya still ignored Caroline.

"Hope why don't you go upstairs and show Caroline your other dolls while I talk to aunty Freya about being nicer to guests." Klaus grumbled.

"Ok daddy" Hope smiled grabbing Caroline by her hand and pulling her upstairs. "She's in trouble" Hope whispered to Caroline.

"You listen to me Freya as long as Caroline chooses to stay here, you will treat her like a guest do you understand!" Klaus shouted at his older sister.

"Caroline…she's the girl from mystic falls" Freya remembered.

Klaus remained silent looking at the doorframe that led to the hallway where Hope's room was.

"I remember Rebekah telling me about her…. She's the girl you fell in love with Niklaus" Freya whispered. "She was the thing that required your attention"

"Her mother died not so very long ago, and she is sad and lonely….."Klaus said.

"So you just bring her back here…..to our house….to Hope?" Freya accused.

"I TRUST HER WITH MY LIFE! AND YOU'D DO WELL NOT TO DOUBT HER SISTER OR ME FOR THAT MATTER" Klaus shouted

"BUT IT'S NOT JUST YOUR LIFE YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT NIKLAUS, IT'S MINE, ELIJAH'S, YOUR DAUGHTERS LIFE! NEED I REMIND YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO FINN THE LAST TIME YOU TRUSTED ONE OF YOUR OLD FRIENDS! OR SHALL WE NOT SPEAK THE NAME LUCIAN?" Freya replied.

"Niklaus, you're home….I thought I heard a temper tantrum… tell me what is it this time" Elijah came through the front door.

"You're brother has brought a stranger into the house and we're all supposed to trust her blindly just because he has a thing for her" Freya fumed.

"You know Freya it is highly convenient that when you feel as though Niklaus had wronged you he is suddenly my brother but when you two conspire your very childish and immature practical jokes towards me he is yours, who's the girl this time Niklaus" Elijah asked.

"It's Caroline" Klaus threw his brother a meaningful look.

Elijah nodded "I see, sister, as much as I understand your concerns sister, I guarantee you that Miss Forbes is not the impending threat to us or Hope, you may chose not to thrust her, but she will not harm us"

Klaus threw Freya a smug look like a child that get told he was right and she was wrong by a parent "Told you!" he said before turning his back and walking away.

* * *

"This is Elvira, she's the princess of the elves." Hope explained showing one of her many dolls.  
"They are all very pretty" Caroline smiled at the little girl.  
"You're just as pretty as in the picture Caroline." Hope said staring at Caroline's face.  
"What picture?" Caroline asked confused.  
"The picture that daddy made of you , it's a drawing of you in pencil, daddy keeps it in one of his drawers, I'm not supposed to go in there but I wait until he's gone to go look at it." Hope explained fixating on her doll.

"You know little wolf, curiosity killed the cat….." A voice said from the doorframe.

"But I'm not a cat daddy, I'm a wolf…" Hope reasoned still focussing on the dolls face.

"Yes well in that case remind me to lock my door when I leave" Klaus said.

"I'll still get in…." Hope talked back. Caroline tried very hard to hold her laughter.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson you will do as you are told or I will hang you by your toes and tickle you to death understood?" Klaus threatened tickling his daughter frantically Hope started laughing instantly. "Do you surrender yet?"

"Yes yes I surrender" the girl exclaimed.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Caroline laughed defending the little girl.

"Oh believe me love, with pleasure" Klaus said grinning a cheeky grin towards her. "Little wolf go say goodnight to Uncle Elijah and Aunty Freya, it's time for bed, if you hurry I'll tell you a bedtime story"

"ok" Hope smiled before running down the stairs.

As soon as she was out of eyesight Klaus vampire sped to Caroline pushing her against the wall. With one hand he held her by the wrists her arms above her head, the other softly caressing her cheekbone and down to the side of her face. The space between their faces growing ever thinner. Caroline could nearly feel his breath on her face. Her breathing became more irregular , more superficial the now almost familiar electricity between them returned into the room, familiar yet she felt like she could never quite het used to it. His eyes were focussed on hers, their gazes never leaving each other. God why did he smell so good. What was happening.

"Klaus, what on earth are you doing" Caroline whispered breathlessly  
"Picking on somebody my own size love" Klaus responded. She could now almost feel his lips against hers, her body was tensing. She wanted to stop him but it was like her body had a will of its own. Caroline knew they had chemistry but this was something else completely. She closed her eyes maybe the magic would break if she stopped looking at him. But without her vision her senses of smell and touch only heightened.

"Daddy I'm ready now" Hope said walking into her room again. And with that Klaus quickly let go of Caroline and the moment was gone. "What were you guys doing?" Hope eyed at them suspiciously.

Klaus regained his composure and turned towards his daughter "Nothing , now off you go time for your bedtime story" Klaus picked up Hope and placed her in her bed.

"Dad, can Caroline tell me a story tonight?" Hope asked making very big eyes.

"If she's fine with it why not" Klaus said turning again to Caroline.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I'm afraid I'm not a good storyteller" Caroline whispered. Caroline looked around in the room and found a light globe on one of the closets. She remembered having a similar one as a child, if you pressed the on button it would shine a hundred stars throughout the room. "But I know something" She whispered grabbing the globe, she dimmed the lights and put it in the middle of the room pressing the small button. She was glad it still worked. The room was illuminated with stars. Caroline sat on the side of the bed right next to the little girl. "See the stars? When I was a little girl I had something just like it at my grandmother's house. And when I slept over my gran she would always put it on and sing me a song…'

Caroline and Hope watched the stars together, and softly Caroline started humming a soft soothing melody. As she looked at the little girl she started to sing.

 _Hush now my darling  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves, Diving the deep  
The stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words, of long lost lullaby's_

Oh won't you come with me,  
where the moon is made of gold  
and in the morning sun,  
we'll be sailing  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
and when the clouds roll by  
we'll sing the song of the sea

I had a dream last night,  
and heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light  
and dancers in the round  
Castles in the sand  
And cradles in the tree's  
Don't cry I'll see you by and by

Oh won't you come with me,  
where the moon is made of gold  
and in the morning sun,  
we'll be sailing  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
and when the clouds roll by  
we'll sing the song of the sea

Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling

 _Oh won't you come with me,  
where the moon is made of gold  
and in the morning sun,  
we'll be sailing  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
and when the clouds roll by  
we'll sing the song of the sea_

By the time the song was over Hope was fast asleep. Klaus softly kissed her on the top of her head "Sweet dreams little wolf" and both of them quietly left the little girls bedroom.

"I did not know you could sing love" Klaus said looking at Caroline in awe.  
"Well I'm full of surprises" Caroline smiled. "She's a great kid klaus"  
"Well she's got great gens" Klaus smirked. He couldn't help but think about what might have happened before Hope walked in. He very much would like to pick up where they had left off.  
Caroline could nearly sense what Klaus had in mind.

"So do you want to tell me why you have drawings of me in your nightstand, it isn't some creepy porn thing is it?" Caroline asked, trying to keep the air casual, she wouldn't be so lucky that somebody would come in and break the moment a second time.

Klaus almost looked embarrassed "it's not on my nightstand, it's in one of my art drawers and no it's just something that's still in there"

"So why did you not throw it out after all these years?" Caroline asked. Could it be that he still fancied her? That it wasn't just a lust?

"I don't know love, guess I couldn't" Klaus whispered.

The air was filling with that strange addictive intoxicating electricity again.

"I should go find a Hotel it's getting late everything will be getting full" She smiled instantly breaking the impending connection.

"Nonsense Love, you are more than welcome to stay here in the compound, we have plenty of room." Klaus smiled.

"No, that would be awkward Klaus, I'll just find a hotel for the night, and maybe tomorrow I can find something to lease for the summer" Caroline smiled.

"Caroline" Klaus grabbed her arm and looked at her intently. "We have guestrooms we never use, really stay"

"Klaus I get the feeling your sister doesn't like me being here in the first place, let alone me living here" Caroline breathed

"Don't mind Freya love she'll get over it" Klaus tried to reason.

"No really I think it would be better, I need to have my own space, look just call me in the morning ok" Caroline smiled. And with that she took off and Klaus stared at her, walking away from him…..once again.

* * *

Authors Note: So there we go! Chapter 3! We had some moments now and some new people coming into the story! I want to thank all of you for reviewing and for the follows and favourites. Please don't forget to put your thoughts hopes wishes and comments in the review box! I anxiously await them! And I want to ask you all again, if you or somebody you know would feel like hey I can beta for that girl it would be greatly appreciated, I'm still new to this website and I just can't seem to get the damn lay-out right….it's really bugs me!The song is called song of the sea and it's beautiful so go look it up! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in a couple of days

Love  
Eve


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodbags & Burnmarks

Hello everybody! Hope you are all well! Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favouriting Footprints in the summer's rain it really means a lot. I get the email's on my cellphone everytime one of you follows or favourtis or reviews and it makes my day! So here you are Chapter 4 ENJOY!

* * *

Caroline was walking through the streets when it had happened. She didn't notice it beforehand but it was eerily quiet and the streets were deserted. There was no music playing, no fun buzz generating over the streets. She had just left the compound after having dinner with the Mikaelson's, it had been Elijah's idea to try and get a bit of peace between her and Freya. The two girls had not been getting along. Freya still believed Caroline coming back into Klaus' life after all these years was too much of a coincidence. There had been some creepy prophecy about the impending death of all vampires as usual. When things started to get really heated around desert Caroline had opted it was best she got back to her hotel. Klaus had offered to drive her but it was only a 15 minute walk and Caroline had convinced him that she was a grownup and a vampire and that she would be perfectly safe. She walked into an alley figuring it would a shortcut to the back of the hotel when the entire city had turned black. Caroline figured the city had a black-out, but she suddenly felt uneasy. The hairs in her neck were standing up straight. She felt silly for it but decided to keep her phone close and kept Klaus' number on speed dial….you know….just in case. It was then that she started to hear the voices. Soft whispers in a language she couldn't understand. The only thing that was audible and returning was her name. She picked up the pace deciding that it would be a longer walk back to the compound then to the hotel. Halfway through there was a shadow completely dressed in black, staring at her. She couldn't see the figures face as it was covered by a big black hood. The creature was wearing some kind of ceremonial robe. "Who are you?" Caroline shouted, fear in her voice. There was no response. "Show yourself!" she asked again. All she could see now as the creature looked up from the ground right at her, were a pair of blood red eyes. Caroline turned and wanted to run but she immediately ran into another person. Another hooded creature. Caroline fell to the ground and the creature hovered over her, still she could only make out the red eyes. The whispers were getting louder and louder, nearly turning into shouts. The hooded figure bend over her, the red eyes ever closer. It smelled foul like rotting and decay. Caroline began to breath more irregular. "No….please don't" She pleaded crawling away. But the hooded shadow behind her grabbed her by the wrist. The pain was immediate and unbearable and Caroline couldn't hold back a loud bone breaking scream. Her head was splitting in two and her inside were on fire. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. And then it was complete blackness, only for a second. When she opened her eyes again she was panting hard. The figures had disappeared but she knew she wasn't alone. A new smell overcame her, sweet and intoxicating. The unique smell of freshly spilled blood. And it was plenty, it was only then that she realised her arms and body were sticky when she looked down at herself she was covered in blood, from head to toe. Her hair was crunchy and her face wet with it, the most disturbing thing was that it wasn't her blood. Caroline got up hastily, there were footsteps emerging from the dark she ran deciding she should just vampire speed back to the compound, something was after her. As soon as she left the alley she found the cause of all the blood. It was streaming, flooding the streets. As far as her eyes could see there were body's. Body's mauled so badly some of them were beyond recognition, she screamed again, the voices were back, loud like they were screaming in her ears, yet she could still hear the footsteps over them. She ran, as hard as she could, not caring where she went, just away….the footsteps were still following her, however fast she was, they were faster. She looked back to see if she could see who it was following her and then she tripped over something falling down. She looked over to see what had tripped her and it was another body, a middle-aged woman with a warm soft face and sandy blond hair, Caroline was in shock, it was her mother…"mom?" Caroline asked the body softly reaching for the face. But before she could reach it her mother's eyes opened completely white with no pupils she jumped up grabbing Caroline by both shoulders and screaming. It wasn't a normal scream though , it was extremely high pitched, and piercing, glasses were breaking around them and Caroline felt as if her ears would burst. When her mother stopped screaming she looked right at her daughter opening her mouth. "Caroline…..Help me…." She whispered. And with that Caroline woke up screaming.

* * *

She was in her bed in the hotel. The streets were still busy with the buzzing of partying people and nothing seemed to be out of order. She panted heavily covered In sweat. She had had nightmares like this ever since she came to New Orleans. When she finally calmed down she decided she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore and go for a shower. She took off the nightgown she was wearing placing it over the towel rack. She untied her hair from her sleeping bun and turned on the water letting it warm up. When she looked at the alarm clock it was 4 A.M. she had been asleep for no more than 3 hours since Klaus had dropped her off after they went on a drinking tour of New Orleans. Caroline decided she should definitely start drinking less. She opened the glass door of the shower and got in, letting the water relax her muscles. She closed her eyes for a second trying her best to let go of the fear that was still in her heart after the nightmare. As soon as the water touched her wrist she felt a burning sensation , like somebody was holding an open flame close to her skin. She could see the water evaporate. Shock and panic overcame her again. All around her wrist and lower arm there were hand shaped burn marks, just the same place as where the hooded creature had grabbed her.

* * *

Klaus was in his art room he had been painting all night, listening to music. After their outing from last night Klaus' had felt inspired. He had painted their night out using only colours, vibrant and exciting for her, and dark and mysterious for him. There was no shape in the painting what so ever, yet it resembled them perfectly. Caroline had been in New Orleans for nearly two weeks now and just as he predicted she loved the city instantly. In the little time they had spent together he started to see glimpses again of the girl he once know, a gentle look, a sincere laugh, true inspiration. And so every night after she had left him he sat in his art room painting. He looked out of the doors that led to the balcony of the art room. Across from the street at jumping reach there was another slightly smaller balcony of the apartment on the first floor. Elijah had bought it for Hayley to live in after she gave birth, but when she died they had forgotten about it. It had taken Klaus some persuasion, but after informing Caroline she would have much more money to spend on eclectic jewellery here in New Orleans if she didn't have to pay for hotel rooms all summer she had agreed to move in there. It gave Klaus peace of mind that she was nice and close in case of an emergency. And today was moving day. He looked up when his phone buzzed on the table next to him. Who was texting him at 5 in the morning? Looking at the screen he saw Caroline's name.

 _Not feeling well today, might just stay at the hotel couple more days, Sorry…. - Caroline_

Klaus frowned. What the bloody hell kind of excuse was that.

V _ampire's don't get sick love….what's going on? – K_

 _Nothing just let it go Klaus….I'll see you tomorrow – Caroline_

Klaus pressed the call button something wasn't right and he needed to hear her voice. She didn't pick up so he tried again, and again, and again. To be honest this was pissing him off immensely. He picked up the keys to his car and stormed out of the door.

* * *

Caroline put her phone down again. He had finally stopped calling. She didn't feel right lying to him but the mark on her wrist hadn't faded yet, and she wouldn't be able to hide it from him. Caroline knew what would happen, he'd freak out and it probably wasn't even anything big. She had been feeding less the last couple of days. She had probably just bruised herself during her nightmare and because she had fed to little over the last days it probably wasn't healing as fast as it would normally be. She would properly feed today and it would be gone tomorrow. She grabbed her last blood bag out of her suitcase and decided to spend the day in her bed. She didn't have a microwave in her hotel room so she put the bag in a bit of hot water to warm up meanwhile putting on some sweatpants and a baggy sweater. When the bag was slightly warmer she crawled under the blankets and put on the TV. Thankfully there were some good soaps on. She got comfortable and started sipping from her bag.

It took all but a good five seconds of her getting some relax time when there was a knocking on the door. Caroline nearly jumped through the ceiling spilling half her blood bad on the sheets. "Fuck" she cursed. How the hell was she going to explain this to the staff. There was another loud knocking. Who the hell was bothering her at this hour.

"Caroline?" Klaus' voice barked through the door.

Caroline panicked. She grabbed her bathrobe to cover her arms and wrist and slowly walked to the door. "Klaus?"

"Open up Caroline" Klaus said. He sounded like he was in a foul mood.

"Look I told you I'm not feeling well just go" Caroline yelled through the door.

"Look love, either you are going to open this door or I'm going to break it open, your pick" he fumed.

Caroline rolled her eyes and slightly opened the door. Klaus of course pushed it all the way open and entered the room without asking.

"Hey, watch it" Caroline muttered.

"What Is going on here" He asked.

"Nothing, djeez, control freak much?" Caroline asked back.

"Look Caroline if this is some new way of you pushing me away again I've had it, I honestly don't care if you're scared about the connection between us, it's there and you said you'd move in the apartment and you will keep our promise even if I have to drag you there myself." Klaus made clear.

"That's not what this is, not everything is about you Klaus" Caroline said, now she was getting pissed as well.

"Then for fuck's sake Caroline tell me what the bloody problem is this time because I'm done with these games." Klaus said.

"Nobody's preventing you from leaving" Caroline said ice cold. She looked hurt by his accusations.

Klaus returned the look with just as much ice in his eyes. He walked towards her getting so close he could smell the blood she had just been drinking. "You don't mean that" He whispered

"If you're going to be like this I do" Caroline whispered back. That damn electricity was starting to form in the air.

"If I walk out of that door now Caroline, it will be the last time you see me…" he stared into her eyes fiercly.

"FINE GO! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO BEST ISNT IT,LEAVING! ONCE THINGS DO NOT GO YOUR WAY KLAUS YOU EITHER KILL OR TAKE OFF GOD I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU, YOU ARE STILL NOTHING MORE THEN A CHILD THAT WANTS TO ALWAYS GET HIS WAY!" Caroline screamed at him, there were tears starting to fill in her eyes. She was pushing him back slightly with her finger when she threw the accusations towards him.

Klaus grabbed her by her wrist removing her hand from his chest. "I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THIS"HE SCREAMED. she flinched. He was hurting her. He pulled her arm back to him and pushed her sleeve up. There were burn marks on her wrist and bruises all over her lower arm. He knew for sure there weren't there yesterday when he dropped her off. So this was what she was hiding from him.

"Who did this" he asked.

Caroline sighed deeply, this was going to become a thing now, she was sure of it. "Klaus look it's nothing ok, it's just a little –" she tried but she was interrupted.

"Caroline, WHO DID THIS?" He yelled at her again, his eyes turning very dark.

"Nobody..."Caroline whispered.

"Caroline I will not ask you again…. WHO DID THIS!" Klaus was beyond angry, whoever dared hurt her was going to suffer, big time. He was going to make them feel pain like that had never felt it before.

"I DON'T KNOW OK! I WOKE UP LIKE THIS!" Caroline yelled back, apparently raising her voice at him was the only way he'd listen to her.

Klaus looked at her confused she seemed genuinely scared now.

"What do you mean you woke up like this" He asked genuinely worried.

"Look I woke up around 4 a.m. from a nightmare and when I got into the shower I noticed the bruise, I probably hit myself a couple of times in my sleep, I"ve been cutting it pretty close with feeding so that's probably why it hasn't healed yet, is there any chance we can NOT make a big deal out of this" Caroline asked.

Klaus grabbed her by her other arm and pulled her with him towards his car " Not a chance in hell"

* * *

"That looks nasty" Freya said turning around Caroline's wrist. She wasn't being gentle about it either and Caroline flinched every time she squeezed a little to hard. "First thing we have to do is determin wether the wound is just like you said not healing because you didn't feed enough, or if it's something magical" she turns to her closet and starts running trough different viles, taking out one with a clear liquid inside." There we go, this is probably going to sting a little bit, but if it's just a wound the smoke will stay white, if you are touched by magic it will turn purple" Freya said taking out a few drops. "Ok hold on your arm"

Caroline held out here arm as freya dropped a few drops of the liquid on her wrist. It didn't sting, it burned like the firey pits of hell but she tried to remain a straight face. She didn't want to give the oldest Mikaelson the pleasure. The liquid evaporated immediately when it hit the burns, just like the water in the shower had. It was a soft white color going up and Caroline was almost starting to feel relieved when slowly but surely the smoke went to soft pink, and then very deep purple. She looked over to Klaus who got that scary I'm going to mass murder half the city look on his face.

Freya had made a paste from herbs and creams that was supposed to sooth the burning sensation, she had been quiet ever since they found out Caroline had been touched by something magical. After putting the paste on she gently bandaged the rest of Caroline's wrist.

"Thank you Freya" Caroline whispered.

"For what?" Freya asked distracted.

"Helping me, I know that you do so because Klaus asked you to and that you hate me, but still….thank you" Caroline didn't look at Freya, somehow she felt the very big need to get the oldest sister's approval.

"I don't hate you Caroline" Freya said cleaning up the mess. "I just don't particularly like you either"

"But why?" Caroline wondered "What did I do to you?"

"It's not what you did to me Caroline….It's what you're going to do to my brother" Freya muttered.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, even though history was not always on her side, she could not imagine hurting Klaus now.

"Look it's obvious he likes you, this is what he does, he get's infatuated with a beautiful girl and then she leaves , or betrays him or dies and he's heartbroken. He lashes out at us, at friends, at the whole city and we get to pick up the pieces afterwards. Now it's you, and before you it was Cami, before Cami it was Aurora, Before aurora it was Cami again and before Cami it was that Genevieve girl. Now I can tell he likes you A LOT caroline, so you'll excuse me if I feel a little protective over my little brother." Freya said staring at her.

Caroline felt a sudden blow to her heart. She took it harder then she expected when she heard that in the last years Klaus' had had other women. Of course she couldn't hold it against him. They hadn't talked in years. But he had promised to be her last love and then forgotten about her completely. She was right to be weary of her feelings for him. And she started to realise she couldn't deny having feelings for him.

"So tell me about the dream" Freya said ripping Caroline from her thoughts.

"why?" Caroline asked, she didn't feel comfortable sharing something so frightening to her.

"Because Niklaus will never let me hear the end of it if I don't investigate why you have witchy markings all over your arm." It sounded harsh but Caroline could see Freya honestly wanted to help her. With what she had just told her Caroline couldn't blame the girl for wanting to protect her brother from harm. She found it easier now to like the girl.

"In the dream I'm walking trough the city after dark…." Caroline started explaining the entire dream. She was glad Klaus wasn't in the room to hear this, he would most deffinatly freak out at her. She decided it would probably be better to not leave out any details embarrassing as they were about the dream. She told Freya about the hooded creatures , the bloody corpses even her mom. When she was done Freya took a moment to think. "And when did you start having this dreams" she asked.

''every night since I arrived here two weeks ago" Caroline whispered guiltfully.

"I have an idea" Freya said running off to her bedroom.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Klaus shouted.

"It might be the only way to find out who's after her brother" Freya explained.

Caroline was silent, she feared that if she opened her mouth she would lose her courage to go through with this.

"Elijah please back me up here!" Klaus asked his brother.

"If Miss Forbes does not mind, it might actually work Niklaus" Elijha contemplated.

"What if she get's hurt?' Klaus asked his siblings.

"If she's in danger I'll wake her up again in a second I promise." Freya reassured.

They had been arguing for over half an hour. Freya had a theory that the dreams were somebody trying to reach or warn her but because she woke up before the warning the dreams kept reaccuring. If she didn't sit trough the dreams the demons would probably eventually get to her so the easiest way was for Freya to put Caroline under a sleeping spell until she finished her dream and then they could work from that point on. She also hoped there might be a clue about the prophecy, it just all seemed to much of a coincidence.

"I don't like it" Klaus muttered.

"You promised to respect my choises remember?" Caroline reminded him softly touching his arm. They looked at eachother and again there was this instant electricity between them. It felt like there was nobody left in the room but the two of them. Their eyes locked and there were no more words needed.

"Fine, but I'm staying right here to keep an eye on you" he negotiated.

"Of course" Caroline whispered. She sat down on the couch and looked at Freya "I'm ready" She whispered taking deep breath.

"Ok so once as soon as your asleep you will enter the dreaming world, only with this spell you'll know you're dreaming. You are in controle of what's going to happen but you need to let it come to you, don't resist it." Freya said.

Caroline nodded and layed herself down, she figured she might as well get comfortable. She closed her eyes and listened to Freya chanting. The world went black, and when she opened her eyes again she found herself back in the alley. It felt weird now that she knew she was dreaming. It was like she noticed more of the things that were out of place. Freya had explained she sould pay attention to the details in the dream. The world seemed more black and white here, except for the blood that was already on her. That was almost unnaturally vibrant red. Anxciously she looked around, there was nobody here aside from the dead people. She looked through the alley and realised now was not the time to be afraid. Taking a final deep breath she marched off into the dark. She expected to hear voices first but when here eyes adjusted to the light (or the lack there off) she only saw one figure in the dark. Not hooded , not cloaked, just a familiar face. "Mom?" Caroline whispered. Her mother looked nothing like her earlier dreams, she looked normal. Like she did in life, except maybe for the frightend look in her eyes. Something was wrong. "Caroline go! Run! It's a trap you can't stay here sweetheart you have to wake up" Her mother was frantic. "Mom what do you mean? What are you doing here? Please let me help you…."Caroline pleaded. "No sweetheart, it's too late for me, listen they're coming you need to go now!"Liz pushed the matter. Then there were voices. "They're here! Hide!" Liz pulles her daughter behind her and they ran as hard as they could. Caroline had no time to grasp what was happening. As soon as they were out of the alley they ran into the hooded figures, not two of them like last times…but hundreds, thousands of them. "Mom get behind me…."Caroline said sternly. There was a woosh, a figure that rushed passed her and grabbed Liz from behind Caroline. "MOM!" Caroline tried to grab her but she was to late. Liz screamed as they grabbed her, the awful smell of scoarching skin filling the air. "LET GO OF HER LET GO!'Caroline tried to fight them but they held her down. Her entire body burning. "Caroline….find Alexia Thurston, she can help you" Liz yelled from where she was being held. "NO MOM PLEASE! LET HER GO!'' Caroline was in near hysterics. "I love you sweetheart…." Liz said, and then she was gone, lost in a sea of cloaked figures. When they dropped the lifeless body of Liz the turned towards Caroline …. Thousands of red eyes staring at her…

* * *

Klaus was feeling worse by the second. Caroline was kicking and screaming. He tried to hold her hand trough it all but she didn't seem to calm down. Something was happening to her. "Freya wake her up!" Klaus said when worry finally got the best of him. "No she's nearly there….she can finish this" Freya responded still chanting. "She's in pain!" Klaus said. And then the screams became unbarable and a burned smell filled the room…All over Caroline's body burn marks started to appear. "FREYA WAKE HER UP NOW! THEY ARE KILLING HER!" Klaus was beside himself. Freya looked in horror and decided she could not stall any longer, if she didn't wake her now Caroline would die. She blew out the candles and starting chanting again. Different words that were to wake up Caroline. She didn't wake up….She kept screaming tears falling down her burned cheeks. "WHY ISNT SHE WAKING UP" Klaus said. "I DON'T KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Freya started to chant louder, wind filling the compound like a storm. Klaus shook Caroline fiercly "Wake up Caroline! Wake up!" Bottles and furniture were flying through the room like a tornado that only took place in the compound. "FREYA SHE'S DYING" Klaus panicked taking her into his arms "Please wake up love, don't you dare leave me!" He whispered into her ears. And with that Caroline suddenly flared up her eyes wide open. The wind dropped instantly and flying objects came crashing down. "Caroline?" Klaus whispered softly. "Alexia Thurston" Caroline whispered out of breath and gasping for air. And then she fainted.

* * *

Authers Note: Ok you guys end of Chapter 4 , I had a really hard time writing and re-writing this. Trying to get the right feel throughout this chapter so I hope you guys likes it. I want to thank you all so much for your support again it really means a lot! Please remember to review if you liked or dislikes something that really put's the biggest smile on my face ever! Also I'm STILL searching for a nice Beta person so please! Tell your friends ^^

Lot's of love…

Eve


	5. Chapter 5: Washcloths & Bracelets

Hey what's up you guys! So here's Chapter 5, I've been working on it practically non-stop for the last 48 hours writing and rewriting and then when I was finished I was unhappy so I deleted all of it and then I started all over again XD so right now I'm sleepy I'm hungry and I'm smelly! So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Klaus was sitting in a low chair that was right next to his bed staring at the girl that was in it. His mind was full of worry and fear. She hadn't woken up for an entire day after she had mentioned the name. Her breathing was irregular and sometimes she moaned in her sleep. Her body was covered in burn marks and they were healing too slow for his liking. She was in pain, he could tell she was. And Freya had insured him that she was safe now but recovering. When she moved slightly she sighed loudly. The pressure on her raw skin was still painful. Every few hours Freya came to put a cream made of magical herbs on them, it relieved the pain slightly but it would ware out. She was wearing one of Freya's tank tops and a pair of underwear. Freya had changed her into something that was as comfortable as possible as her own clothes were nearly fully burned. Of course being a gentleman he had left the room when Freya had changed her. Still right now lying in his bed, covered in burn marks wearing nothing more than a top and underwear he was enchanted by her beauty. He had been by her bedside ever since. There was a bowl with cold water next to her and a washing cloth. He softly moistened it and dabbed the burning marks on her skin, cooling them down, thin streams of water running down her body slightly pink from the little remains of blood.

"Daddy is she going to be ok?" Hope's voice awoke him from his thoughts, the little girl walked into her father's bedroom and sat on his lap staring at Caroline.

"Sure thing little wolf" Klaus nodded trying to sound sure of himself. Hope had been trough to much already in her young life and scaring her now was a bad idea even if he was scared himself. He kissed her hair softly.

"I like her" Hope said "She makes you smile" Hope looked up at her father and got of his lap she stepped over to the bed looking at Caroline "Get better" She whispered before leaving the room. It amazed him at how his daughter could be so different from him. In every way she was his complete opposite. To his darkness she was the light, to his cruelty she was kindness and to his paranoia she was forgiveness…..To his hatred she was pure. Just like Caroline. The two girls had a lot more in common then they knew which was probably why they got along from the first second. Hours passed with Klaus remaining by Caroline's bedside, Freya came with the herbal cream again and little by little he could see the pain being relieved, the burns from open scorched wounds to dark red bruises. It was nearly nightfall when she finally woke up.

* * *

Caroline's head was heavy and her body ached. Softly and slowly she tried to push herself up to take in her surroundings. "Easy love" a warm soothing voice said from next to her. "Where am I?" Caroline asked not recognising the room she was in. "My bedroom, you passed out more than a day ago love, got to say not what I had in mind we would be doing first time you're in my bed" Klaus smiled. "Ew, don't be a perv" Caroline said giving him mad look. "Wait, a whole day? Have you been here the entire time?" Caroline asked in shock. Did he really just spent more than 24 hours by her bedside? Klaus looked away from her not speaking. "Caroline what happened?" he asked not responding her question. There was a moment of silence between them again. The air heavy with unspoken emotions. It struck Caroline as to how the tension between them could go from casual, to passionate fighting to just passionate in seconds, it made everything even more confusing. "Caroline, I need you to tell me what happened" Klaus broke the silence, she could feel he was getting frustrated. "it was a trap ok, that's all" Caroline said trying to avoid eye contact. "I told you this was going happen, why did you go back in the first place." He said lecturing her. She felt like a kid getting scolded. "look, I'm not in the mood for I told you so" She muttered slightly offended. "No, you're not getting off that easy, you nearly died and I for one would like to know why? Is it some kind of deathwish?" yup he was definitely getting frustrated. "I had to go back ok…." Caroline said again avoiding the question. She wasn't going to be this vulnerable to him, there was no way. "THEN FOR GODS SAKE TELL ME WHY?" he threw a bottle of bourbon across the room and it shattered into a thousand pieces. "THEY HAD MY MOM!" Caroline screamed back at him. She was crying. Why did he push her like that? Why did he make her tell things she rather kept to herself. Tears were falling down her cheeks hard, it had been emotional seeing her mother die all over again , she barely coped the first time and she knew she couldn't run away from this now. He wouldn't let her. Klaus was taken aback by her tears. She had pulled her knees up and hid her head between them sobbing slightly. It broke his heart. "Caroline, your mother is dead" he said sternly. "I know that" she said accusingly. "But they still had her, or her soul or something I don't know ok! They destroyed her and there was nothing I could do but watch" The words were coming like an emotional waterfall, she was falling apart. She had been so strong the first time and now it felt as if all that pain and grief was catching up with her. Klaus walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed. He wanted to hold her, tell her it was all going to be ok, that he'd keep her safe that it was over now. But the words didn't come out of his mouth, instead all he said was. "It wasn't real…you know that right?" He asked her. "You don't know that!" Caroline whispered. "Yes, I do, and even if it wasn't, it still wouldn't be worth risking your life over" Klaus muttered. "She's my MOTHER" Caroline emphasised. "I let my mother die in cold blood Caroline, I got over it!" Klaus said darkly. "That's because your mother was a bitch and you can be a psychopathic maniac" Caroline looked at him angrily. "You know Caroline I have killed people for a lot less than the way you are talking to me right now." Klaus said darkly. "Oh so now you're threatening me again you know you're really making me regret coming here" Caroline said the anger in her voice. "For somebody who preaches about me always running you do a hell of a lot of it yourself" Klaus said closing the gap between them. "I'm not the one running Klaus you're the one pushing me and everybody else around you away" Caroline said. "Funny that I'm the one supposedly pushing everybody away yet here I am with family friends and you're the one who's all alone." Klaus said to her with a bitter tone in his voice..

Caroline knew her face must have turned every colour of the rainbow. She felt her heart shatter by his words. How could he say that to her. "Wow you really haven't changed one bit have you? you're still an complete asshole" Caroline whispered. "I'm the original hybrid love, I' supposed to be an asshole" he whispered turning away for her. "I can't do this anymore Klaus…." Caroline whispered. "I think you're right, I think it's time for you to leave, I had Elijah and Freya move all your stuff from the hotel in to the apartment across the street when you were unconscious take all the time you need…." Klaus agreed. His anger flared inside of him. "Keys are on the table" he said before leaving the room

* * *

Caroline opened the front door of the apartment and stared into the open spaced living room. It was stunning. The place was a perfect combination of modern and classic. The walls were a very light grey colour and the long drapes were a soft green. All the furniture was white but very dramatic and had little green and grey touches like cushions or side tables. She would've loved this place. In the bedroom there was a giant California king style bed in the same colour pallet. But no closet…how was she supposed to find all her stuff in here? There were two more doors in the bedroom. One she opened and was obviously the bathroom, which by the way looked like a spa in marble and Caroline felt tempted to use it before she left, the other door led to a dark room. When she stepped into it, a sensor made all the lights turn on. It was a gigantic walk in closet that left her in awe. In the middle there was table holding all her jewellery in different shelves. On top of the table there was a blue velvet box, on top of it a card with her name on it. She took the card and opened it.

 _Enjoy the apartment love, maybe this will convince you to stay longer than just the summer , I know you said no big romantic gestures, but then again, when did I every listen to what somebody else wanted? Besides this has always been yours to begin with,_

 _Yours always_

 _Klaus_

He must have written this before they had their big fight. Caroline opened the box to reveal the extraordinary beautiful bracelet he had given her years ago for her birthday. At the time she had thrown it to his feet in a fit of rage. Now she held it close to her and started crying again.

* * *

Klaus could hear her cry from across the street. Not that she was particularly that loud, he was just tuning in. As soon as she had left he kind of felt bad about what had just happened. She was in obvious physical pain, she had been completely confused about what had happened with her mother, and she was probably scared half to death about being attacked in her dreams all freddy kruger style. Part of him wanted to go over to her and apologise, but his feeling of pride overcame his desire to comfort her. There was a knocking on his door that pulled him from his train of thoughts. "Come in" he said looking over to see who it was. Freya entered the room again with a bowl of herbs. "Where's Caroline?" She had asked confused to the empty bed. "Gone" Klaus growled. "Where did she go?" Freya asked again. "Home" Klaus responded in the say tone of voice. Freya rolled her eyes. "Why?" "Mad" Klaus said , he was sulking in the corner like a small child. "Ok look mister one word answers I'm going to need a bit more than that, did you too have a fight?" Freya asked him. "Yes" Klaus said again using one word. "You were a jerk weren't you?" Freya grinned. "Maybe" said suddenly a lot less confident. "You are such an asshole, You know Elijah told you me spend nearly two years chasing Caroline around last time and after you guys came to New Orleans you spend a year moping around like some love sick puppy" Freya said putting the bowl on his nightstand. "I'm not a puppy Freya" Klaus said annoyed. "No you're an idiot, look you'd think that after a thousand years you wouldn't need advice on girls from your big sister, but apparently boys will be boys so you listen to me! I still don't like it but if you want her go get her before it's too late!" Freya smiled. "Why are you being so cool about this Freya I thought you were against all of this." Klaus asked. "Yeah well I kind of owe you one" Freya said mysteriously. Klaus immediately caught on "What did you do?" He asked her suspiciously. Freya muttered something under her breath. "Sorry, didn't quite get that?" Klaus asked coming closer. "I might have told her about Cami…and Aurora…and Genevieve…..And cami again" Freya confessed. Klaus let out a long sigh "Thanks a lot Freya" He moaned. No wonder she was mad at him. He knew Caroline could be very insecure and things like this made her question his intentions towards her and made her question herself. He tuned in again to hear she was still sobbing, like a broken little bird. It was like his body had a will of its own. And before he knew it he had jumped from his balcony to hers. He opened the door and entered the living area walking straight to the bedroom. He found her holding his note. She must have heard him come on but she didn't look over or said something. She just stood there sobbing nearly inaudible. Klaus softly placed one hand on each of her arms and put his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm sorry" He whispered silently.

Caroline had heard him come in. To be honest she wondered why it had taken him this long. It's wasn't that she ran out just so he would come after her, she just hoped that maybe he did care enough. It had always amazed her a little bit how somebody like him could fall for a girl like her. Like a king falling for a commoner, ok so maybe an evil king a tyrant even…but a kind none the less. She was nothing special, a normal run of the mill baby vampire. But she liked feeling this special. When he put his arms on her it was like getting small electricity shocks and she could feel her body shivering slightly, it didn't hurt, it was more addictive if anything. It felt good to be held just a little bit. After all she had been through today all she really wanted was to be held and comforted. And then he told her he was sorry. She had never really heard him say that to anyone. It broke her completely because it took her so off guard. She turned around and buried her face in his chest still sobbing. Klaus wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. Caroline could smell him all around her now. God why did he smell so ridiculously good. She pressed her nails into him while grabbing his shirt like she was somehow scared he would let go of her. Her tears were making wet stains all over his shirt but neither of them cared. Right now, this was their moment. She could feel him smelling her hair and kissing it ever so lightly. It was easy because he was quite a bit taller than she was. "Please don't leave" He whispered into her hair. She knew he had a human side to him. That he could be kind and loving when he wanted to be. She never realised he could be this kind of intimate, let alone with her. She looked up into his blue eyes. Eyes that could be cold and scary, eyes that were often full of hatred and contempt. Right now, she only saw the eyes of a young boy, who cared for her. And then she did what she swore she would never ever do. Caroline grabbed his face softly between her hands and kissed him. Softly and gently their lips locked and it was like the entire world was exploding around them. Her hands went from the slightly rough stubble on his cheeks to the back of his head through the slight curls of his hair. She could feel his hand going from her arms over her back pushing her closer towards him. Damn he was a really good kisser. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss intensified. Suddenly the air between them changed. Caroline broke the kiss for only a second gasping for air before her lips crashed into his again, she could feel his grin against her lips. The kiss had gone from soft and loving to full blow hot. The electricity was gone making place for full blow fireworks. Slightly she pushed him out of the walk in closet back into the bedroom. With all the vampire strength she could master she pushed him on to the bed. He grinned wickedly at her. She bit her lip a little and pulled her sweater over her head throwing it in the corner of the room before getting on top of him. They started kissing again. Damn he even tasted good. It was like the air had left the room entirely but they didn't mind. Caroline felt an overpowering passion and she could think of only one thing right now. She had to have him. She started to unbutton her shirt and he turned them around, hard. Now that he was on top of her he placed a kiss on her chest for every button she opened. A loud moan escaped her lips. Caroline pulled him back up she needed his lips back on hers. She turned him back around with vampire speed and just as quickly she was on her back again. It was almost like a power play. It was a combination of sadness and frustration and all the other emotions that had overcome her in the last two weeks she had spent with him and she had a good feeling that letting them out now was going to prove very nice for both of them. In a blur of movements she pulled his shirt from over his head kissing his neck frantically.

"Caroline stop" Klaus whispered into her ear. She pretended not to hear his soft and unbelievable plea and kissed his collarbone softly running her teeth over it. He was wearing far too many clothes and she tried very hard to get rid of that problem when he stopped her. "I'm serious sweetheart, we can't" Klaus said and he got off of her. Caroline caught her breath and turned to her side. "Are you serious? I thought you had this major thing for me?" Caroline exclaimed in frustration. Klaus chuckled and softly kissed her cheek. "Caroline you are a goddess, and one day you will be all mine all the way and when you are trust me it will be epic. But right now, you're sad and vulnerable. What kind of man would I be to take advantage of that." He smiled at her caressing a single curl from her face. Caroline groaned in frustration. The one time he decides to be a man of honour. She let herself fall on the bed again and closer her eyes. Though she had slept the entire day….suddenly she felt exhausted.

* * *

There we go Chapter 5 Hope you all enjoyed it! We had our first kiss/make out session. What do you guys think? Would Klaus EVER say no :p or would he just "jump" at the opportunity (Lol little wordplay…see what I did there? :p I crack myself up!) Anyways thank you all for favouriting, following and reviewing. Please keep the reviews coming I love them! And as always I am still looking for a beta so PLEAAAASE somebody :p

Special thanks go out to two more people 1st to TVDKLAROLINE who has been reviewing from the start of this story. Though you do not use many words your support is very much appreciated!

Second to 3tinkGemini your reviews are so sweet and kind they really help me and motivate me when I'm stuck and want to give up and throw my laptop in the garbage! So thank you for that! And yes you are on to something ;) but trust me, there's more to come!

Lastly I'm going to be a bit busy tomorrow and Friday so I might be a day or two late with chapter 6 but don't fear I have not deserted you guys!

Lots of love

Eve


	6. Chapter 6:Phonecalls & Candles

Hey what's up you guys! So I'm sorry it took a bit longer but like I said I had a busy couple of days. Also I needed a break from writing. Not that I didn't enjoy it or had writers block but I needed to pick up my life again :p this thing was making me not leave my bedroom for nearly two days straight LOL  
So here you guys are thanks for all your support! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything (I keep forgetting that….man if I owned TVD or TO I would rename it the big klaroline show and it would be R – rated!)

* * *

Caroline took a sip from her cup on the right side. There were two mugs on the desk that held her laptop. On the right side was a cup with the blood of one of the 75 bags Klaus had made her stash in the apartment since what had happened in the last days. She agreed to have a full bag a day in order to speed up the healing process. The burn marks were now only light pink memories on her body. It was a slow process but they were healing which was a good thing because she started to fear she would look like a spotted flamingo for the rest of eternity. Call it vanity but if she were too lose her youthful good looks this way what was the point in eternal living? She hadn't dared to come out yet fearing the way people on the street would stare and point at her. Though her strength as a vampire grew every day deep inside she at times was still the insecure little girl she was at 17. On the left side the cup was filled with a very strong coffee. She had been more tired ever since her "accident" and she needed to stay away now. Caroline was working on a little project. A project that would help her figure out what the dreams meant, who the creatures were and what the hell the name Alexis Thurston meant. It helped that it also took her mind off of her little make out session from the day before. After Klaus had turned her down there had been an awkward silence between them and after Caroline had pretended to fall asleep he had put his shirt back on and went home. This had been the second time he had rejected her when she tried to have sex with him. Truthfully the first time he was in Tyler's body and he would've been a total and complete rapist if he'd gone through with it, this time she couldn't help but take it a little more personal. She tried not to let it get to her, but the little insecure girl inside her was asking a lot of damn good questions. Was she not pretty enough? Did he just simply not get turned on by her? Or was it more and intellectual thing? Klaus Mikaelson is a lot of things both good and bad, but he is also very intellectual. Maybe she just couldn't live up to his level and he was only now that they were spending more time together realising this? Or maybe, and this frightened her more than anything, she had been good enough years ago but when she rejected him he found other women to fancy, women who were better than her. And now in the aftermath of those women, she paled in comparison. She had to admit the girl inside of her was asking some really good questions. She had spent the entire morning searching online for Alexis Thurston which was basically looking for a needle in an haystack. She had tried typing the name into Facebook but there were like 200 Alexis Thurston's in the states alone. With only a name it could be any one of these girls or one of the 5 guys who were names Alexis. She took another sip from the coffee cup and tilted her head back staring at the ceiling. In times like this she really did miss her friends the most. Caroline looked over at her phone and debated for a moment in her head before opening her contact list and pressing the call button.

"Hey Stranger, I was beginning to think you forgotten who I was" The familiar voice said picking up the line.

"You know you haven't been stalking me with phonecall's and messages either Stefan" Caroline joked in a mock angry voice.

"How have you been Care?" Stefan laughed.

"I'm doing good" Caroline lied. It was good to hear her best friend.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked. He always did know something was up just by the sound of her voice.

"Yeah totally, just a little hangover from last night" Caroline said. It wasn't exactly a lie, it was just not that kind of hangover. "How are you?"

"You know, same old same old, mystical drama, world ending, I'm starting to think we should have a loyalty pass to the afterlife and back, I seriously believe we all died at least 3 times each and came back, you tend to start taking death less seriously….. " Stefan explained.

"So basically any normal Thursday in mystic falls" Caroline laughed.

"Something like that yeah….We miss you though Care, I miss you…."Stefan sighed.

"I miss you too..."Caroline agreed.

"Are you coming home for your birthday?" Stefan asked . Last year she had promised him she would be home for her birthday this year since she was in Greece for her last one.

"I don't know yet, things have gotten complicated…" Caroline whispered.

"That sounds like there a guy…" Stefan asked her.

"Well…There might be….I'm not really sure yet" Caroline said.

"Well are you still in London…Maybe I could come and visit you for your birthday? Meet this guy? Scare the living shit out of him make sure he doesn't hurt you?" Stefan pleased.

Caroline laughed, somehow she didn't think Stefan's whole older brother routine would make any impact on Klaus;

"Care?" Stefan asked when it had stayed quiet for a bit.

"Sorry I zoned out…" Caroline explained.

"Are you still in London?" Stefan asked again.

"Yeah" Caroline lied before she even had time to think about it.

"Cool, I can come over in a few days, we could party big time…."Stefan asked.

"I lied…..I'm not in London" Caroline sighed deeply.

"Why?...Caroline is everything ok? Where are you?" Stefan was starting to get worried.

"Ok just don't freak out on me...and you can't tell anyone promise!" Caroline asked.

"Ok yeah I promise…" Stefan said.

"I'm in New Orleans" Caroline said praying that he wouldn't hang up on her or start yelling.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line.

"Stefan? You still there?" Caroline asked fearfully.

"Does he know?" Stefan asked rather cold.

"Yeah…I'm sort of living in one of their apartments" Caroline said.

"I see….he's not holding you captive in some kind of creepy dungeon is he?" Stefan asked.

Caroline smiled "No…..I actually ran into him in London….and we got to talking…..and then he invited me to see New Orleans, it's just till the end of summer….then I'm leaving."

"Care, you realise he's never going to let you go right? The guy spend two years head over heels in love with you begging you to join him…..why now?" Stefan asked. He was just very worried about it all.

"He will…..he promised…..And I don't know why….I just….wanted to I guess.." Caroline said trying to excuse both of them.

"Care….do you need me to fly out there?" Stefan asked.

"No really it's ok…..I'm ok….." Caroline nodded reassuring mostly herself.

"You don't sound ok Care…..You know I can even take the car….if I leave now I'll be there tonight…"Stefan said.

"No really you don't have to do that, I just…..look I have to go…..I'll…I'll call you later ok?" Caroline said tears again welling up in her eyes. She really did miss her friend.

"Care….It's not a…" Stefan started his sentence but Caroline had ended the call.

Caroline threw her phone on the bed and got behind the computer again. She figured since she started having the dreams since she came to New Orleans she should start searching here….maybe there was a connection. She typed in the name followed by New Orleans. There were two in the city….two girls by the name. One was a slightly older woman in her mid-fifties. The other one was a younger girl just turned 15 with long ginger curls and very special nearly golden green eyes. A quick look in her pictures and Caroline found that she was a girl who spend a lot of times out doors. It was in one of those pictures she found it. The girl had been wearing clothes with long sleeves and everything on the pictures. But in one picture she was reaching out for something and from underneath her sleeve you could see a symbol slightly showing. At first it looked like a tattoo. But why would a 15 year old have tattoo's? And she knew the symbol. It had been on the cloaks of the hooded creatures. Caroline took in a deep breath and closer her laptop. This were too many coincidences. This had to be the girl she'd been looking for. Right now she had two choices. 1. Call Klaus to tell him she found the girl and was going to look for her and risk him having a complete fit, meanwhile having to face him about what happened the previous night. 2. She could just go herself. Caroline opted for the second choice knowing fully well that if he found out, and she figured he would find out, he would probably be mad at her for ever. It was a risk she knew she was going to have to take.

Caroline tried to think. Though she now know what the girl looked like she still had no idea on how to find her. The girl seemed to be no older than 15 so Caroline assumed she would still be in high school. If she could find out which school the girl attended she could compel the person in charge to give her the personal record of the girl which would hold the address. It was a long shot but worth a try, so Caroline googled all the high school in New Orleans. There were 334 an Caroline Cursed. She opened up the contact info to the first one and started calling.

* * *

Klaus was just driving back home from a visit to the outlines of the city. The blood of those who stand against him still on his hands and shirt. Unlike Elijah he didn't bother with cleaning up right after. The savagery of the post battle look brought a sense of self accomplishment over him. Music was playing a little too loudly from the stereo. Over the course of time he had grown a fondness of 80's and 90 rock. A guilty pleasure that he didn't really tell people about. Tapping his hands on the wheel and nodding his head to the rhythm of the music he felt like a total badass again. It was a relief to get this out of his system. Ever since Caroline came to town Klaus had tried very hard to be on his best behaviour. No threatening no torturing no killing. And this was in the middle of a war. To be honest though ever since he returned to take control over the city they had pretty much been constantly at war. Aside from his daughter his kingdom was the most important thing to him. A home and a shelter, a place for them all to settle in, he just hoped that with time Caroline would understand that and what it would take to protect that home. Looking at the young unconscious girl lying in the backseat of his car, he knew it would be difficult.

When he arrived in the compound he had the girl placed in one of the cell's in the basement. Freya had (reluctantly) sealed the cell so no magic could be used inside of it. The little witch wouldn't be able to escape. Elijah had found Alexis' whereabouts shortly after Caroline passed out again. A few phonecalls with his contacts in the city was basically all it took. He was just about to take a shower and change his clothes when his phone rang. Klaus grabbed it from his nightstand hoping it would be Caroline calling, but the screen had name he wasn't expecting, _Stefan Salvatore_.

"If you are In need of my blood you will have to come get it yourself ripper I'm busy!" Klaus answered the phone annoyed. It was basically the only reason any of the mystic fall hero squad ever called. "If you hurt her I will come for you." Stefan replied. "Is that a treat?" Klaus asked. "You bet your original ass it is" Stefan said. Klaus had to laugh at the fact how serious the youngest Salvatore brother was. "Duly noted" he agreed. "you know she came here out of her own free will" Klaus continued. "I know, she told me" Stefan replied. "You know Klaus, she's been through hell and back ever since you left Mystic falls, losing Bonnie, Tyler cheating on her and then her mom died and I watched her fall and crash. It was like all light in her had died…it took me every way of persuasion I had so she wouldn't turn of her switch, and when she didn't she just ran off" Stefan told him. Klaus sat down on his bed "Why are you telling me this" he asked. "Because if you break her now….she'll never get over it again, she's running….and if anybody knows running it's you…..if you still love her….help her." Stefan said. Klaus nodded, more to himself then to Stefan because obviously he couldn't see that. "I will" He promised and then they both hung up. He thought about the ripper's words. He had noticed the change in Caroline more than anyone, he cared for her still. He thought about the previous night and a smile lit up his face. It had taken him every bit of strength and self-control he had to stop her. She was the only woman in the world he had difficulty controlling himself with. He'd give her the world on a platter if she asked for it. And the thought of anyone hurting her was enough to go on a murderous rampage. Still he figured for the time it was best she didn't know about the little prisoner he held. At least not before he figured out what the involvement of the young witch was. Caroline would probably not approve of his methods anyway. Maybe a good distraction was in order. He took of his clothes and hopped in the shower, he had just the thing.

* * *

Caroline was on her 17th school she called. No luck yet only 317 more to go she thought sighing heavily while pulling her hair up in a messy bun. There was a knocking on her door. Caroline grabbed her cup of coffee and walked to the door. So far for avoiding Klaus at least for a few days she figured and looked through the little peeping hole in her front door. There was a kid in a uniform in front of her door. She opened the door slightly not really trusting the situation. "Can I help you?" She asked the boy. "Caroline Forbes?" The boy answered. "Yes that's me" Caroline said. The boy looked to his right and nodded and suddenly about 20 more teenage boys and girls wearing the same uniform arrived all of them carrying at least 50 roses each all in different colours. Caroline looked at them in aw, completely flabbergasted. " I ….what….." she stuttered. It took them all about 15 minutes to put all the flowers in the apartment and when they were done it was an oasis of scent and colour. Caroline smiled, she didn't have to guess or get a card to know who they were from so she picked up her phone and dialled Klaus' number. He picked up at the first ring. "Hello Love, having a nice day?" He inquired. By the sound of his voice Caroline knew he knew why she was calling. "Don't know yet, some creepy stalker left a bunch of flowers at my door….Some people just can't take a hint you know" Caroline said humour in her tone. "Auwch you hurt me…" Klaus smiled back; "They are beautiful thank you…..but aren't they a bit much" Caroline said walking to her balcony. She could see him sitting on his bed and waved…he really needed to get thicker curtains. Klaus stood up and walked over to his balcony. With their vampire hearing they could perfectly talk to each other this way but it was more fun over the phone still. "For what I'm planning I have to go big" Klaus explained. "Oh and what are you planning?" Caroline asked intrigued. "Go out with me tonight…on a proper dater" Klaus asked her bluntly. Caroline was taking off guard by his direct question. "We already did that twice….both times didn't really end well" Caroline whispered. "Come on love those two times didn't count you know that…." Klaus said. Caroline smiled at him and nodded "Fine" She whispered slightly blushing. "I'll pick you up at 8" Klaus whispered. He winked at her and then left back into the compound as Caroline walked back into the apartment.

* * *

Caroline was playing with the lace outlining of her dress, it was white off the shoulders with an open back. She had put her hair up in a very sophisticated twisting bun with some pearl ended pins to complete the look. She had no idea what the plan was for tonight and she felt like puking. She hadn't remembered ever being this nervous for a date. The gentle but firm knock on the door announced his arrival, Caroline grabbed her purse and opened the door.

She looked breath taking, she was always beautiful but now it knocked the air right out of him. Klaus grabbed her hand softly kissing the back of it. They just looked at each other trying to find the words. Eventually all he could utter was a simple "Hi" and she blushed. "Hey" She whispered back. There were a few more moments of silence as they just stood there watching each other. Klaus could feel her getting tense again, a trait she often showed as things got heated of intense between them. After what seemed like an hour but must have been only minutes he finally was able to speak again. "We should go" and they walked beside each other still in silence. As they went outside they crossed the street and Klaus walked her back into the compound. Caroline looked very confused. "What are we-" She started but he broke her off mid-sentence. "Close your eyes love".

Caroline closed her eyes . She felt Klaus grab her hand and led her forwards. She could feel her heart race. "No peaking" he whispered in her ear and she couldn't help but giggle slightly. "I'm not I promise" she said. As they walked into the back yard there was a familiar smell hitting her nose a deep floral smell. "Ok open your eyes" He whispered. Caroline opened her eyes and gasped. They were outside in the garden she didn't know the compound had. The entire space was filled with candles. In the middle there was a small gazebo decorated with strange of large white lightbulbs. Inside the gazebo was a table complete set for dinner. "This is beautiful" Caroline whispered. "You are beautiful' Klaus whispered in her ear smiling. He took a small remote from the side of the gazebo and pointed it to the speakers, soft music started to play. "Dance with me" Klaus whispered holding out his hand to her. Caroline could feel herself blushing again. She grabbed his hand and felt him pulling her close, they swayed together to the music for a while. She didn't know how it was possible but he smelled even better now. She found herself thinking about all the things they had been through together. The betrayal, the hurt. He had hurt her and those around her, but she had done the same thing to him. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances they would've had a shot. Caroline could not deny it anymore. She had always been aware of their connection, but right now in this moment she was falling head over heels in love with the most dangerous person in the world.

It had seemed like forever yet it felt like only a second too that he was holding her close, dancing to the soft jazzy music. She had placed her head on his chest and it had seemed so peaceful. If there ever was going to be a moment it was now. Softly and without a word he placed his hand under Caroline's chin and tilted her face up slightly making their eyes meet. He leaned in to kiss her but at the very last moment she turned away. "I'm sorry….you were right…we can't" She whispered making some distance between them. Klaus looked at her confused. "What's wrong love?" He asked her. He didn't quite get what the problem was, she was all over him last night . The setting had been perfect, music, candlelight he had really put in some effort here. "We both know this is going to end wrong." Caroline said not looking at him. "What do you mean?" Klaus asked her trying to close the distance between them again, it was much more pleasant when she was close to him he had to admit. "If we go through with this one of us is going to get seriously hurt…..somehow I doubt it will be you" She said. This took Klaus by surprise, never in a million more years to come would he ever dream off…."Caroline….Are you scared of me?" He asked her. Caroline turned her back on him taking a deep breath. "Can you blame me?" She asked. Klaus had had mythical daggers stab him through the heart that hurt less than this sight before his eyes. "Caroline look at me…." He whispered forcing her to turn around again. "I promised you before and I will promise you again…I will never…..ever hurt you….you're the only person in the world who doesn't have to fear me…I'll never harm you" He whispered looking deep into her eyes. She nodded "I know that…I know you will never physically hurt me….but you will break my heart….." She said. Klaus grabbed her hand placing it over his heart and smiled "Caroline Forbes, if I should ever be so lucky as to have your heart, I would protect it with an unseen ferocity" he told her. Caroline was careful, she knew he could be a smooth talker and he was pretty close to get through the walls she had so carefully pulled up. "Until the next one comes along right? I'm sorry but I've been here before, there's been someone else making these promises to me and look what happened" Caroline said. "Tyler really fucked you up didn't he?" Klaus asked her a slight rage in his voice for the boy who had hurt her so. "Why on earth would you think you are only a passing fancy Caroline have I not made my intentions to you very clear in the last year?" He asked. "Yes but from what I've heard you had intentions right after you left mystic falls too' Caroline was careful with throwing this in his face but all he did was laugh. "you're jealous?". There was no response from Caroline. "Sweetheart, I know what my sister told you and although your jealous is endearing let me assure you that compared to you those women were nothing, in all these years you have always been on my mind I thought you knew that?" he explained. Caroline turned around in confusion "How would I ever know that?" She asked him. "Because love, when the ripper shower up here a while ago for Rayna's curse he asked me…..and well I'm many things but never a liar love" Klaus told her. "He never told me that" Caroline whispered. "You probably weren't ready to hear it at the time love" He whispered. "Now will you please come dance with me again I was quite enjoying it" he smirked. Caroline doubted for a moment but then accepted his hand again, though she kept more of a distance this time. "Forever scares me Klaus" she eventually said. "If we're going to do this….it's going to be forever won't it?" she asked him. "Yes" he agreed with her, once he had her , once he finally got his shot. He would never ever let her go again. "Ok" she whispered. "Ok?" Klaus responded. "I'll give you a chance, even though it's against my better judgement and it scares the living hell out of me and we'll have to take this really really slow…ok…" she looked back at him. It was like a million pounds fell of his heart as he grabbed her face between his two hands and kissed her, it felt like the freaking batman of all kisses, it was passionate and desperate like it was going to be the last kiss the world would ever see. He would feel her starting to breath faster more shallow. Her body completely tensing up in his arms. It would've been completely perfect, if at that exact moment their vampire hearing didn't pick up the hysterical screaming from the basement. "What was that?" Caroline asked him frightened. There was no point in lying to her now. "That's Alexis Thurston…..the witch from your dreams that I found and kept hostage in the basement…" He said trying not to be heartbroken by the furious look in her eyes.

* * *

Here we go you guys! Chapter 6! Hope you all liked it….I know the first part was a bit filler but we need to build up some story again! Lots of stuff going to happen! Things aren't going to go smooth for our favourite pairing! Thank you guys all so much for the review, follows and favourites it means the world to me so don't stop reviewing! And if you have questions or specific comments don't hesitate to pm me! Next chapter will be two or three days tops….

Lots of love

Eve!


	7. Chapter 7: Tattoo's & Sleepovers

Hey what's up you guys? Hope you are all well! Here we are with the new chapter and some stuff is going to go down! I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing this particular one! And as always I don't own TVD or TO or the characters or anything….Which actually makes me kind of sad because the world would be a better place if I did (for me at least) Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline had followed the screams and headed down for the basement immediately. She tried to pull the metal doors but it was no use. Klaus ran behind her. "Let me handle this" he told her. The young girl from the picture was crying, scared. "Klaus for god's sake she's a child….let me talk to her…"Caroline said annoyed. "Absolutely not, we don't know if she's come into her powers yet" Klaus said. "Look if this is going to work you're going to have to trust me and let me do this my way" Caroline gave him the evil eye like only she could "Now open the door". Klaus sighed extremely annoyed and grabbed the key opening the door. He walked in behind her and closed it again "You have 5 minutes to get her to talk or were doing it my way" He said in a dark voice. The girl was crawling into a corner scared out of her mind of the two vampires bickering. Caroline carefully walked towards her. She could see the tears falling from the girls eye's. "It's ok….I won't hurt you" She whispered. "Please let me go" The girl cried. She definitely wasn't older than 15 and Caroline could only feel sorry for her, remembering how scared Bonnie was when she first came into her powers. "Alexis?" She asked. The girl just nodded looking at Caroline. "I give you my word I'm not going to hurt you….and neither is he" Caroline whispered nodding to Klaus. "Excuse me? Speak for yourself will you" Klaus replied annoyed. Caroline gave him a death glare again and Klaus sighed deeply. "Fine, fine you have my word" he said eventually. "My name is Caroline Forbes" Caroline said sitting next to the girl. "I know..." Alexis answered. Caroline looked at her with a puzzled look. "You do?" the girl was still looking frightened, she kept glancing at Klaus like she still expected him to jump and attack her any minute. "Do you know me?" Caroline asked. The girl nodded again and then buried her face in her knees again. "How do you know me?" Caroline asked. The girl looked over at Klaus again. "It's ok, he won't hurt you, you can tell me…" Caroline whispered. "I tried to contact you…to warn you" Alexis explained her big wet teary eyes now turned to Caroline. "Warn me for what Alexis?" Caroline asked but the girl started crying again. She was shaking all over so Caroline took of her very expensive jacket to put around the girl. "Alexis you have to tell me" She pushed the matter. "I can't….." Alexis sobbed "Not with him here" she pointed at Klaus. There was a confused look between the two of them. Caroline softly squeezed the girls shoulder and got up. She walked to Klaus whispering quietly. "Maybe you should give us a minute" she said. "That is a bad idea in so many ways" Klaus replied. Caroline shook her head "Look she's obviously never going to tell us what we need to know with you here, just wait outside is I need help I'll yell really loud". Klaus sighed deeply before opening the door and slamming it shut again. This really bugged him. Caroline sat back with the girl. "How old are you?" She asked the girl carefully. She was almost afraid of the answer. "15" The girl responded. Caroline's heart sank, she really wanted to know what her dreams meant but she felt horrible for dragging the girl in her mess. Truthfully she was only a year older when she got caught in the same kind of mess but she knew how hard it was and didn't wish it to anyone. "Where are your mom and dad? They must be worried where you are, I can call and have them pick you up…"Caroline explained. Alexis shook her head. "They died years ago, I live in a witches commune, I doubt they'll notice I'm gone" The girl explained. "I'm very sorry, my parents died too I know how hard it is" Caroline said. "I know…I talked to your mom" Alexis explained. "how" Caroline asked completely bewildered. It was like taking a bullet through the stomach , something she had experienced before and this was just as big of a blow, her fear was a reality. "I'm from a line of ancient Greek oracles." Alexis explained. "When I turned 12 my parents had a ceremony to bless me in sacred fire, ever since then I'm able to make contact with the people who have passed on". Caroline looked at her worried. "What do you mean sacred fire?" She asked her. Very carefully Alexis stood up from the ground. She took off Caroline's jacket and turned her back lifting up the bottom of her shirt. Alexis' body was covered entirely with burn marks, the very same that had now healed over Caroline's entire body. But Alexis wasn't a vampire so her skin hadn't healed, instead they remained wrinkly light pink scars the size of tennis balls in between the burns there were a bunch of weird tattoo like markings, like ancient runes. Now that Caroline looked closer she realised the girl had most of her skin covered. And she had in every picture. "Oh my god" She whispered. Caroline couldn't believe her own eyes. "your parents did this to you?" She asked. The girl nodded tears still in her eyes. "It's part of the ceremony for young oracles when they come of age" She explained. "Come of age, you're just 15?!" Caroline responded . "As an Oracle you start practicing your gift at the age of 12" Alexis said lowering her shirt. "How could anyone do this to their child?" Caroline asked more to herself then to the girl. She could never have children but even if she could she would never ever harm them that way….it was just brutal. "You don't understand, the coven we lived in…it was like a cult, you make sacrifices for the greater good, I thought it was completely normal, I never knew anything else, right after it happened our commune was attacked by a rival coven. When the vampire's finally agreed on the peace treaty they gave them permission to attack us. It was a massacre. Only the children were spared and brought to different coven's. It was there that I learned all of it wasn't normal. They were good to me….but they don't understand us, or our powers. And neither do we fully. But there's nobody left to teach us" Alexis explained. Caroline started thinking. She knew how horrible it was for Bonnie after her gram's died. She also had nobody to explain what was going on with her. "I have a friend….she had to come into her powers on her own too….she's a very powerful witch now….I'm sure she'd be willing to help you out" Caroline whispered. Alexis turned to Caroline with a sad look. "Yeah maybe" she nodded. "Ok first thing we need to do is get you out of this place, get you into a shower and something to eat" Caroline smiled standing up. Alexis grabbed Caroline by the wrist "Wait….There's something you need to know first" Caroline helped the girl up " I'm sure it can wait" She said. "No it can't look, the prophecy my coven gave them. It wasn't right….they changed it…you're being so kind to me….you need to know the truth!" Alexis said her eyes urgent and scared. "Ok…" Caroline said. "Tell me"

* * *

It had been over 30 minutes since Klaus had left Caroline alone in the cell's. He had watched the maids clean up his effort for a romantic date, figuring Caroline wouldn't be in the mood anymore once she was done talking to the little witch. He was on his fifth glass of bourbon in the last 15 minutes and even for a vampire he felt he needed to slow down. The usual buzz had replaced him with a bigger fog in his mind. He was starting to get drunk and both he and the people around him knew he was a mean drunk. He walked upstairs to the bedroom of Hope opening the door just a little bit. She was sleeping perfectly peaceful not a care in the world. When he was most troubled he found himself often staring at her while she was sleeping. It soothed him to know that even in the darkest moments, there was a glimmer of hope, his Hope, his daughter. He always felt like he spend far too little time with her. Secretly he sometimes longed for a life where he could just go out to a park and play with her like a normal human father. But reality was different and being the most powerful being he could possibly be was also a life he loved living. And in that life he just couldn't do those things. Her Birthday was coming up, it was hard to believe his baby girl was going to be 4 in a few days. He should throw a big party….let Rebekah and Kol fly in, have friends over. Although he tried to remember if he had any friends at all. His phone buzzed revealing a text message from Caroline asking to come get her out. He closed the door silently and went back downstairs. "Wow hold on what's happening here?" He asked when Caroline came out supporting the young witch. "I'm taking her home with me" Caroline said not looking at him Klaus noticed she was shaking slightly. "Sweetheart the point of having a hostage is to NOT let them free" Klaus said with a little contempt in his voice. "She's not a hostage" Caroline said walking up the stairs. Klaus was getting pretty damn tired of her defying him so openly. He rushed up the stairs in vampire speed stopping them at the door. "Caroline" he said in a strict tone. "Klaus" Caroline answered just as stern. "Look whatever the little witch said to turn you against me it's not true" he said angrily. "I didn't…" Alexis started. "You will shut your mouth little girl" Klaus interrupted her. "And this is why I'm taking her home with me! You cannot for the life of you control your temper" Caroline said. "You will do no such thing!' Klaus shouted at her. "TRY ME" Caroline shouted back. "Fine but I'm coming too" Klaus muttered grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Caroline had made the big couch into a bed with pillows and blankets for Alexis to sleep after she gave her pizza. She tried to cook but that failed in like five minutes. Klaus had had a field day with it. "I still think somebody should watch her so she doesn't run off on us" Klaus said eying the girl suspiciously. "If Alexis wants to go she can go….I told her she could…..She wants to stay a while." Caroline said grabbing a blanket from the top shelve. "You did what?" Klaus asked her surprised. "She's controlling my dreams so I get to call the shots" Caroline explained laying the blankets on the coach. The bed was now completely finished. Alexis was still in the shower trying to scrub the dirt of. "Caroline" Klaus sighed annoyed. He hated the fact she defied him so. "I asked you to trust me ok" Caroline asked. "I do trust you love, I don't trust her" he said grabbing her by the arms and looking into her eyes to make her stop fussing around. "I have no idea why, you were the one who brutally abducted her so I don't get why you are the one not trusting her" Caroline said breaking free to finalise the bed. "Because you haven't looked at me one since you talked to her" Klaus whispered. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. She knew she was avoiding him, she just didn't realise how obvious it had been. Still….she couldn't possibly tell him what Alexis had told her. "I'm sorry…." She whispered forcing herself to turn around and look at him. "There just so much happening in so little time" She explained. Klaus closed in on her "Let me help you Caroline" he whispered softly leaning in. She closed her eyes intoxicated by the already forming electricity in the air ignoring every alarm bell in her head. There was a cough coming from the doorway. Alexis was standing just through the door staring at her feet feeling awkward about walking in on such a private moment. "Sorry I didn't mean the interrupt" She whispered. "Well you were" Klaus said annoyed his forehead still resting on Caroline's. "You weren't it's fine…"Caroline smiled. "You got everything you need?" She asked Alexis. Alexis just nodded. "Ok well I'll let you be Goodnight Alexis" She said. "Caroline?" Alexis asked. "Yeah?" "My friends call me Ally, or at least they would if I had any" Alexis said. Caroline nodded "Alright….goodnight Ally." "Goodnight Caroline"

"We should probably let her get some sleep, go home Klaus, I'll call you first thing in the morning" Caroline said undoing her now very messy side bun that she was still wearing from their date. "Hell no…I'm staying here and keeping an eye on that girl" Klaus said determined. "You can't stay here and watch her all night Klaus that's creepy on a whole new level even for you" Caroline said finally getting the last pin out of her hair and shaking it loose. Man that felt good. "I'm not leaving and that's the end of it." He said stubbornly. "Fine, I'm too tired to argue, you can sleep here but you're leaving her alone" Caroline said unzipping her dress from the side. Klaus was gawking at her. "Could you turn around please" She said slightly offended. Klaus grinned and turned around. "Nothing I haven't seen yet love" He joked reminding her of just 24 hours ago. "You're a perv" Caroline said but she couldn't hold back a laugh. She pulled over a long shirt belonging to some local basketball team that looked very comfy to sleep in. "It's ok you can turn around now" Caroline whispered opening the door to the ensuite bathroom. She removed the remains of her make-up and wash her face before braiding her hair sideways. She noticed Klaus staring again. "Why are you staring at me like that" she said with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Because Caroline…."He whispered. "Even with a giant team-shirt, your hair all messy, no make-up at all and a toothbrush in your mouth you are still the most beautiful creature on this earth." He said smoothly. Caroline couldn't help but blush. She spit out the rest of her toothpaste and cleaned of her mouth. "Good save" She smiled patting him softly on his chest before sitting on her bed. She grabbed a bit of lotion that was standing on her nightstand to moisten her hands. Klaus was grabbing more blankets from the closet spreading over the floor. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked giving him a weird look. "Please don't tell me I have to sleep out in the hallway" Klaus asked annoyed. Caroline laughed "You can sleep in the bed you idiot". Klaus gave her a wicked grin but before he could even open his mouth she responded. "No funny business!" Pointing her finger at him and giving him a harsh look. "I'm mister serious" Klaus said holding up his hands in defence. He slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled under the sheets. She had her back turned towards him. "So erhm….yeah….goodnight" She said awkwardly turning of the lights. She could almost hear his smile in the tone of his voice "Goodnight love".

* * *

Caroline looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand again. 3.13 A.M. . She had been lying still eyes wide open in her bed for the last 3 hours. Though she was tired she was very aware of herself and her surroundings. She could still feel his eyes on her. She knew he wasn't asleep as well. Annoyed by how heavy and irregular her breathing was. They weren't touching but she could still feel him close. It was making her incredibly uncomfortable. The tension was unbearable. It didn't help that her mind was racing about the events of the last two days. When he kissed her it was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like suddenly all the breath was knocked out of her and the only way to survive were his kisses. Like it were his surprisingly soft lips that gave her, her life force. And when he touched her, even if it was just a graze of his fingertips over her skin it felt like needles pricking her all over. Tiny little shocks that made her even feel more alive. Ofcourse Ally had now explained how that was possible but she couldn't quite think about that just yet. The news Ally had given her about the prophecy being wrong and how the real prophecy went shook her to her core. She knew she had to stay away from him. But it was already too late. Though she was not quite ready to admit it just yet. Caroline Forbes was unmistakably undeniably completely head over heels In love with Klaus Mikaelson. Suddenly what they had done to each other didn't matter anymore. 5 years ago she wished she could forget all the horrible things he had done. She still couldn't but seeing the humanity and kindness he had in him now she could forgive them. After all she was not without sin herself. The love now was different than the one she felt for Matt, which was effortless and easy and safe. Or the Love she had felt for Tyler that was up and down and up again complicated and passionate. This one was all those things combines, being around him felt like being a heroin in a book or movie… Though she didn't know what the future would bring, not exactly anyway. Right now in this moment… her love was epic. Finally she very slowly turned around to face him. Though his eyes were now closed she knew he wasn't sleeping. He was on his side as well his face peaceful with the relaxed expression of sleep. He looked younger this way, he looked more like the boy in his early twenties he was supposed to represent. Maybe it was because in this stage between consciousness and sleep the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. If she was very silent she could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat, slow and steady, unlike hers that was still racing. His hand was lying next to his face half open, vulnerable and all Caroline could think was that she wanted to hold it. Maybe she should. Officially they were sort of dating right? So it wasn't inappropriate to do so. Still it was a bit weird. And he might pull away. Ofcourse he wouldn't pull away he agreed to sleep with her in one bed, and they had had two very steaming make out sessions. But what about what ally said, wasn't it better to not get too involved? No , it didn't matter if the prophecy was true or not, she was done being scared about this. So very slowly very carefully Caroline pulled her hand out from under the covers. She could see her palm slightly shaking and she was holding her breath. Tension started to rise between their hands like a magnetic pull when they were nearly touching. It almost felt like a million volts when they finally touched and she carefully slipped her hand into his. In about one second he had grabbed her hand and pulled her close. His arms around her tightly. "Klaus we can't-" Caroline started to whisper ever so silently. He never even opened his eyes "Caroline, just shut up and let me hold you" he replied smiling against her hair. Feverishly she nodded "Ok". Then he placed a kiss on the top of her head "Now go to sleep love, you're making me nervous" Klaus said. Caroline was now pressed against his chest, his arms completely wrapped around her, surrounded by his smell and for now she forgot all her worries, she couldn't even remember why she had them in the first place. Right now at the moment there was no safer spot in the world then in the arms of the original hybrid she was falling in love with. And with that thought she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Klaus woke up only a few hours later. He never really needed much sleep and he couldn't help but shake the feeling something was off. He spend the next half hour quietly staring at the angel in his arms wondering how on earth it was possible she had let her guard down finally. Over the course of the last two weeks he saw her deal with a different emotion every half hour. It was the price of her light, and the humanity she possessed. It was a freaking miracle she hadn't exploded yet. He had taken some joy in her jealousy last night. It was one of those few times she acknowledged her emotions towards him. He knew she was very careful with those, even as a vampire she was still insecure and very concerned at what her friends or environment would think about the choices she made. And he couldn't blame her, he was probably one of the worst choices she would ever make. But he'd spent the rest of eternity trying to make sure she would never regret it. There was a noise coming from the kitchen and Caroline stirred in her sleep. Gently Klaus pulled his arm from under her and let her go. He was suddenly overcome by a force of loneliness now that he wasn't holding her and he made a mental note to himself that he would hold her as much as he could because being apart just wasn't good enough anymore. He sneaked to the bedroom door opening it slightly , the couch was empty, the young witch was awake. Klaus turned around to see her fumbling around in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked her annoyed. "Getting a glass of water djeez" the girl said with a hint of puberty rebellion in her voice. Klaus rued the day his daughter with begin puberty, he had a feeling that was going to be a barrel of laughs. The girl was quite little so she couldn't really reach the cupboards to get a glass, as she was trying to jump up and down she made a lot more noise and if she didn't keep quiet she would soon wake up Caroline, who needed her sleep right now. "Here let me" Klaus said grabbing a glass from the shelve and filling it with tap water. "Thanks " Alexis said. The two of them eyes each other uncomfortably keeping silent. The only noise were the sips of water she was taking. "I need you to tell me what you told Caroline" He eventually stated. "I can't" Alexis replied. "Please don't make this difficult, for some reason Caroline has taken a liking to you and I really don't want to upset her by torturing you but I will if I need too" Klaus threatened . "Look I told you I can't, it's up to her to tell you….her decision" Alexis tried again. Klaus let out a deep sigh rubbing the temples of his forehead. She was never going to tell him something like this. "Look all I can say is, the prophecy about your family, the ancestors lied in your sisters dreams, and so I tried to warn Caroline with the right one…" Alexis said placing her glass in the sink. Klaus nodded, well at least it was something, there was only one thing he truly needed to know. "Is she in danger?" He asked Alexis a slight tremble in his voice. "Yes" Alexis nodded. Klaus closed his eyes for a second letting the thing he was fearing sink in. "Who's endangering her" He asked hatred growing in his voice. "You…..you're the danger to her" Alexis said. "Look that's really all I can say, if I say more I could get in real trouble, you need to ask her about it." Alexis said sitting back on the couch. Klaus nodded again "right" he said in a cold tone, he opened the door to the bedroom again and walking in not as quiet as he walked out earlier. "Wake up we need to talk" he said in the same cold voice he had used earlier turning on the lights. Caroline rubbed her eyes confused "what's going on" she muttered sleepily. "Caroline what did the witch tell you" Klaus asked standing against the wall. "Klaus it's nearly 4 in the morning come back to bed" Caroline moaned realising this was a sentence she never thought she'd say. She pulled the blankets up over her head. "No we are talking about this right now" he used his threatening voice again . "God!" Caroline moaned again sitting up in her bed "you never let anything go do you?!" "Nope" Klaus responded in his signature arrogant façade. "Look it's not a big deal just let me handle it." Caroline tried to calm him down. "Not a big deal? Caroline then why on earth would the witch tell me you're in danger and I'm the reason for it?" he was steaming now. Caroline sighed she got up from the bed and took Klaus' hand pulling him with her. They both sat down on the bed. "We don't know that for sure ok" Caroline tried to calm him running her thumb over the back of his hand. "Please tell me Caroline because right now I'm losing my mind over this….I need to know" Klaus said. Caroline took another deep breath "Fine…..according to Ally the real prophecy speaks of a royal night, a friend and a lover in fight, the sacred land that will fall, and Darkness will kill the light so light can save all something among those lines" Caroline said, she looked at Klaus. "They think I'm the darkness , and you're the light" Klaus reasoned. "We don't know that for sure ok, yes you have a lot of darkness in you , but I've seen the light in you too" Caroline looked into his eyes. "I am darkness Caroline, and you only see light in me because you are the ultimate light….there is so much goodness in you…I'm going to kill you…'' He uttered more to himself than anyone else, disgusted by himself. Caroline grabbed his face between both of her hands "Hey look at me, look at me…..I thrust you…..you would never hurt me, you promised and you always keep your word…I don't believe the future is set in stone…..we know now so we can change it" She could see the pain in his blue eyes again. She leaned upwards to kiss him again, their lips in a soft embrace that said more than any words Caroline could master. Right now, it wasn't she, it was him who needed comfort. She could feel him starting to relax in her arms now. Their lips never left each other as they lowered themselves back on the bed. The kiss was a reassurance that she was here, and safe and when they finally broke it she placed her head back onto his chest where it had been resting so comfortably only a few hours ago. And he stroked her hair, keeping her close in his arms. So that finally they fell asleep both together again trying to get the weight of the world off of their shoulders. Even if it was just for one night.

* * *

Hey you guys here we go Chapter 7 (wow really 7?!) Hope you guys liked it? Please let me know what you think I love to hear all your comments and what you think is going to happen (I really love hearing your theories!) Thank you for commenting/Following/Favouriting and please do leave a review in the review box they make my day! New chapter will take about 3 or 4 days I have some stuff I have to do this week (And a date on Friday LOL!) Oh and I really have a question for you guys! Over the last two years I've been writing an original story. Like seriously with my own ideas and characters and stuff and I kind of want to post it somewhere but obviously FF doesn't have an original page….do you guys know of a place where I can do so? Then please PM me!

Lots of love  
Eve


	8. Chapter 8: Nailpolish & Snowglobes

Hello my lovely readers!

I Hope you are all well and you're having a great start of your weekend! I spent my start of the weekend with Klaroline so you know it's good LOL! Anyways here we are with Chapter 8, lots of stuff about to happen! Going to have some fun fluffiness at first and then a big bang towards the end (not sex yet sorry! Lol) I'm still frantically looking for somebody to pre-read my stories because I'm still kicking myself over the lay out and I basically also want somebody to beta for me in terms of maybe this scene didn't work, or try this or that…you know a second eye! Also I'm still looking for a place to put my Original story because I really want to get that out there too!

And as always I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals , wish I did though, with that kind of money I would buy Joseph Morgan and make him dance topless for me all day long!

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline was hanging up the pink and purple balloons there were basically a million of them in the courtyard of the compound in between the happy birthday banners. Since Rebekah was only due to arrive late in the afternoon and Freya bless her heart just didn't have the party planning gen (maybe it was because she hadn't really celebrated a birthday properly in the last thousand years) She felt it was her duty to give a certain now four year old girl the princess themes birthday party of the year. It helped that it was a nice project to get her mind off of things. The last couple of days had been sort of awkward. Klaus had left early in the morning after finding out about the prophecy where she was supposed to die at his hand without waking her up of leaving a note. Since then they hadn't spoken about it or even spoken much at all actually. It was obvious he was avoiding being alone in the same room with her. And every time she had tried to talk to him about it he conveniently had somewhere to be really urgently. After about three days she had given up figuring he'd come to her eventually. Ally had spent the last days in the apartment trying to find out as much details as she could. She really was a sweetheart, she didn't really take to the Mikaelson's but she and Caroline had formed a fragile bond over the last few days. Though there was a slight age difference between them they found in each other something that both of them had missed over the last years, a friend. They didn't spend their nights watching rom-com's eating popcorn and gossiping about boys but there was a form of camaraderie between them. And Caroline had to admit it was nice having somebody to come home too. Klaus hadn't spent the night anymore since that once Caroline feared that whatever it was they had, had ended before it even started. In retrospect she was glad she hadn't slept with him yet, how awkward would that have made things. Though the party was going to be small in attendance Caroline had made it big in decorations. Elijah had proven quite the help in planning the party. It seemed he wanted as big of a celebration for his niece as Caroline herself, although she suspected he also just tried to take his mind off of the fact that Hope's birthday was the day Hayley had died. Klaus had told her that while Hayley was pregnant there sort of had been a thing evolving between her and Elijah and he hadn't quite gotten over it yet. She never really liked Hayley but she didn't want her to die, and it was always sad when a little girl had to grow up without a mother. When puberty hit Hope would struggle with not having a woman to guide her through it. And she couldn't imagine the little girl asking boy questions to her father. There was screaming coming from upstairs, not the bone chilling life or death scream that usually ruled this house, but the unmistakable screams of a 4 year olds temper tantrum, Caroline hung the last balloon and walked upstairs to see what the problem was. Cute as she was the girl could throw a serious tantrum. "Sweetheart everything is fine and to be honest with you I'm not in the mood for this." Klaus muttered at his daughter who was sulking on her bed. He was clearly very annoyed. "What's going on?" Caroline asked smiling, it was a comical sight, daughter sulking on the bed and father sulking against the wall on the opposite side of it, they nearly looked identical, it was hilarious. "Thank god, this needs a woman's approach, she claims she had nothing to wear to her party" Klaus said pointing at a closet that was filled with at least a hundred different dresses. Caroline tried her very best not to burst out in laughter and bit her lip hard when Klaus threw her a murderous look for letting out a small snort. "It's not funny" He said annoyed. Caroline begged to differ. "I can take you shopping for your birthday if you want …..Have you ever been shopping?" Caroline asked Hope. The little girl shook her head hard, her eyes widening in excitement. "I mean…..if it's ok with your dad that is" Caroline looked at Klaus. She realised this was the ultimate test in how far he thrusted her, she was certain that if there was any doubt about her in him, he would never let her take his daughter. "PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE DADDDY PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE" Hope begged tugging on Klaus' shirt while quivering her lower lip. "I don't have to go right?" he eventually sighed. "Nope, no men allowed, girls day out" Caroline laughed. "Then I guess its fine" he said while throwing a meaningful look to Caroline. "I'm going to get my shoes" Hope shouted running out of the room. Caroline smiled when she sprinted out of the door and then looked back at Klaus who was staring at her. "Good luck with that..' He grinned raising his eyebrows at her. He was obviously glad he dodged that bullet. "Thank you for thrusting me, I know that's hard for you" Caroline whispered. Klaus shook it's head 'It's easy trusting you love, you make it easy" he smiled. "Are you ok? I mean… are we? Whatever we are…are we ok? You've been very distant and I know you've been avoiding me" Caroline asked stepping closer. "Look maybe we need to talk about this…"She continued. "Nothing to talk about love…." He said bringing out his macho arrogant touch guy cover. "Don't….don't be like that….we got passed that….talk to me be honest with me" Caroline said. Klaus looked into her eyes again and she could feel the heaviness in chest because she had felt the same. They shared another one of those moments where when you look at each other suddenly the world doesn't exist anymore , like you could suddenly explode into a million pieces and the only thing that is keeping your grounded is the look in the other one's eyes. "I'M WAAAAAITING" a little girls voice shouted from downstairs. It was only then Caroline realised their foreheads were pressed against each other and they were really really close. He chuckled. "You mustn't keep her waiting." Klaus whispered. Caroline nodded and broke the connection. He watched her walk out thinking he would never be able to resist her.

* * *

Caroline never realised how much fun it was shopping for little girls. She didn't really have nieces or nephew's and they only young children she had been around had been the ones she babysat. It was a day of firsts. Hope's first time shopping and Caroline's first time shopping with a child. She was taken aback by how much fun it was and realised she might be a little sad she was never going to have a little girl of her own to do this kind of stuff with. She never really thought she was the maternal type, she still didn't think so. She didn't have that burning wish for a child of her own. But right now she felt like if it was a possibility she would've loved it. They were going to go out to buy one birthday dress, but that was nearly impossible and after two hours Caroline left the store with Hope on one hand and about 6 bags of dresses in the other. They seriously made some freaking cute clothes for little girls, how was it possible to resist? "Ok sweetpea, let's go put these in the car and then we can go out for ice cream ok?" She said walking to the car. After the last shop Hope had been kind of quiet. The first few she had talked Caroline's head right off talking about dresses and shoes and make up like she was a big girl already. As they sat down on a little table at the ice cream shop she noticed she still wasn't saying a lot. "What's wrong sweetpea?" She asked her squeezing her tiny little hand "Aren't you having fun?". Hope nodded her head "I am….." She said quietly. The girl was obviously debating whether or not she should explain what was bothering her. "Caroline?...Did you know my mom?" She asked. Caroline nearly choked on her ice cream. She absolutely wasn't expecting this. She debated saying no for a second, after all she and Hayley had never been friends and she couldn't very well tell this little girl that she used to think he dead mother was a man stealing slut, that just wasn't right. But obviously Hope wanted to know about her mom, and who was she to deny it, she understood why she asked her. "I did actually" She finally said. "What was she like?" Hope asked playing with her spoon in the half melted ice cream. Caroline smiled at her "your mom was one of the bravest people I ever knew…. She was a real hero" She told the little girl. "Really?" Hope said her eyes full of wonder. "Yeah, and she was really pretty just like you" Caroline said. Hope nodded "I really miss her" She said. Caroline realised that at some point she must have figured out that today was also the day her mother day died, it was burden nobody should have to bare. "I know you do, I miss my mom too" Caroline finally said. Hope looked at her with big teary eyes. "If your mom dead too?" She asked. Caroline simply nodded. There was a long silence and understanding between them and Caroline whipped away the single tear on her cheek. "You wane go get our nails done?" She finally asked. How easily a little girls mind could be taken off her worries was amazing. Hope gave her a big smile "Yes! Girls day is awesome!" She exclaimed. "finish your ice cream" Caroline laughed. They ate their ice creams and started walking towards the nail place Caroline had noticed earlier. They were so caught up in the conversation that Caroline didn't even notice the guy until she crashed straight in to him. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" She said as she crashed into him. He flashed her a billion dollar smile and winked rather smoothly "No problem ma'am you girls have a nice day" he said walking further. Caroline looked at him as he walked further, she knew that smell from anywhere, she dated that smell. The man had the unmistakable odour, of a werewolf. She instantly pulled hope closer to her, but when the man walked around the corner she figured New Orleans was probably full of supernaturals and that is was probably a coincidence. They walked into the nails shop together and she didn't think about it again.

* * *

"I want that pink" Hope said pointing at a vile of the brightest pink nail polish they had. The lady looked at Caroline and Caroline shrugged. "Hey you get to explain it to your dad" She said. It had been a perfect day so far, shopping, ice-cream, they had gotten their hair done and nails done. Caroline could see that Hope was enjoying it very much. She told herself that as long as she was in New Orleans she would try and do this more often with the little girl. The shop had a stand with all kinds of sunglasses and they were now having fun trying on the silliest ones and modelling them in front of a mirror. Both of them making very weird faces at themselves. It was when Caroline put one back on the stand and looked out of the shops window she saw. It was the same werewolf guy that had bumped into her earlier, but this time there was somebody else with him. They were watching the two girls from across the street. As soon as they noticed Caroline looking at them the walked away. It was creepy as hell. Looking at the little girl that was sticking her tongue out at herself in the mirror she decided not to take any chances, the car was just around the corner best thing to do was drive home. "Come on sweetpea let's go" She said grabbing Hope's hand. She threw some money that was probably way too much on the counter for the sunglasses and walked out of the store. She debated calling Klaus to come pick them up but she didn't want to scare a little girl on her birthday. And for all she knew she was imagining it anyways. As she got closer to the car she looked back. There were now 3 of them and they were definitely following the two girls. She cursed inside herself. This was not happening. If she called Klaus now it would be too late anyways, in a matter of a minute the guys would catch up with them. All she could do now was get the hell in that car. She started walking faster. "Caroline my legs hurt" Hope complained. "I know honey but right now we need to keep walking." Caroline said making sure she didn't let go of the girls hand. "I can't go so fast!" Hope said. Caroline picked her up in her arms, it would go faster this way anyways. Luckily the street the car was in wasn't deserted, there were a few people around so it would make it more difficult for the wolves to openly attack them. She pulled the car door open and put Hope in the car seat. As she went for the driver's seat she saw the men turning around the corner. Hoping nobody saw she used vampire speed to get into her side and locked the doors immediately. They were getting closer, just seconds from the car. Caroline put the keys in the ignition and pushed in the gas pedal. They barely touched the car as she raced out of her parking spot. A relieved sigh escaped her as she was driving to the compound. She arrived at the compound about 15 minutes later, to be fair she did almost ran over 5 people speeding. Before opening the door she checked to make sure there weren't any suspicious people lurking around. She hadn't been followed so that put her mind at easy a little. She opened the door and got Hope out of her car seat. "Ok go inside right now ok I'll get the bags" she said. She didn't stop watching the girl until she was inside. She was happy she had agreed to take Klaus' car to go shopping, they would've never made it on foot all the way back. Caroline opened the trunk and got the bags out, closed the trunk again and went inside. She found Hope inside not a worry in the world telling Freya all about the shopping they did and showing off her vibrant pink nails. "Wow you guys really went all out with the shopping huh" Freya said more to Hope then to Caroline. "Where's Klaus we need to talk" Caroline said urgently. "I don't know in his room I guess" Freya replied. Caroline put the bags on the gift table, which was ridiculously full for the limited number of people attending the small party and went upstairs. She opened the door without hesitation and walked in. "Caroline, there's such a thing as knocking" Klaus said surprised by her entrance, he had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing pants and a shirt that wasn't buttoned up yet, she didn't care and walked straight towards him and threw her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest. She let all the fear and anxiety out breathing heavily and shaking. They were safe now. "Wow, hey ….what happened love?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. "We were being followed, I don't know what happened, first it was one….then two….and then three and I know they were following us, they were watching us I'm sure of it….I'm not imagining this ok, they were following us…..wolves…." she started to explain. "Where's my daughter" Klaus asked sternly. "She's fine…I went straight back to the car with her and drove here…..I don't think she even noticed." Caroline assured him. "Why didn't you call" he asked releasing her. "They were too close I had to keep moving and I didn't want to scare her, at first I thought I was just being paranoid, but I wasn't I'm sorry…" She was near hysterics starting to hyperventilate. "Stay here" Klaus barked at her and made his way to the door. "Klaus I'm so sorry please don't be mad…" She begged trying to follow him out. "STAY HERE" he ordered her again and then he left her in his room.

Caroline sat on his bed for an eternity but in fact it was only about twenty minutes until he barged back in. She could tell he was in his murderous mood as he slammed the door shut and threw the lamp on the nightstand into the wall. It shattered in a million pieces. "I'm so sorry…." Caroline whispered again, she was nearly crying. "I'm not mad at you Caroline, you did the only thing you could do" He said panting he was facing the wall his armed stretched out before him his hand resting against the wall. "I already have people looking around for whoever followed you" he said coldly. "Then why are you so mad?" Caroline asked slowly walking towards him. "Did you know, that when Hope was born I had to give her up?" Klaus said still not facing Caroline, his voice trembled like it was too painful to speak. "What do you mean?" Caroline asked. "Hayley had just died, and these witches under my mother's leadership wanted her dead, and with no support from the wolves because their alpha had just died giving birth to Hope it just wasn't safe for her here, so I did what I had too…I murdered everybody who was there when she was born, and told people she died in the process. I had to hand my new-born daughter over to Rebekah. I couldn't see or talk to my little girl for nearly 6 months!" Klaus was shaking now. "But it was the best thing for her, I told myself that her being safe was the most important thing in the world." Caroline wiped a tear of her face, she couldn't imagine how hard that must have been on him. "you were being a father" Caroline tried to comfort him. He turned around and stared at her "I can't give her up again….I just can't…." his eyes were full of pain and sorrow. She could see the fear in his eyes for the thing he loved the very most, the one thing he would happily die for. "You don't have to….there's a whole army of ancient vampires and a couple of witches who want to protect her." Caroline said caressing his arm. 'What am I going to do ?" Klaus asked silently. "Right now, you're going to have a birthday party for your daughter, because she deserves it, and everything else we'll figure out tomorrow" Caroline said with a smile.

* * *

Even though Caroline didn't think it possible the table had been occupied with even more presents, some of them larger then hope herself had been set around the table. Apparently Kol had arrived bringing a truckload of ridiculously large presents for his niece. "Uncle Kol!" Hope screamed in excitement when he walked through the door. Caroline stood in the back observing the two , she didn't quite know just how the rest of the Original family would respond to her being here. "Well hello there pretty girl, who might you be?" Kol asked hope while lifting her up in the air. "It's me, uncle Kol…Hope Andrea Mikaelson" Hope exclaimed in surprise. "Now I know that's not true because my niece Hope is a little baby girl, and you are a big girl!" Kol pretended to be confused. "I got bigger!" She purred laughing. "Ah is see…..well you're going to need to stop doing that pretty one….not fair to your old uncle, if you keep growing like that I'm going to grow old just as fast" he said putting her down. "Don't worry your dim little head about it brother, even if you somehow manage to get old and grey, you'll still be a childish prat at heart" Klaus smirked hugging his brother. "Thanks Nik, I guess" Kol said. It was then he noticed Caroline. "Well well, if it isn't my favourite blonde distraction, what brings you to our city" He said walking over to Caroline checking her out from head to toe. "Kol! Behave, Caroline is my guest" Klaus warned. "She took me shopping for dresses" Hope said very excidet. "Did she now? With her bad taste I can only imagine what you put my niece through" a Female voice said from the dark. Caroline let out an annoyed sigh as Rebekah entered the room. "AUNTY BEKAH!" Hope screamed again jumping Rebekah. "Oooh I missed you so much baby girl" Rebekah said holding the child firmly in her arms. Say what you will about the bitch original sister, you could tell within a second she adored Hope. "I missed you too … you promised to write" Hope scolded. "Sweetheart you can't read" Rebekah explained. "You could send me cards.." Hope pouted. "You are completely right as always! Fortunately I brought lots of presents to make up for it." Rebekah smiled and Hope quickly forgot her scolding. The family spend a good fifteen minutes greeting each other and Caroline tried to remain in the background with Ally softly whispering. She felt very uncomfortable being around the original family in this informal setting. After everybody got their share of alcohol and on some cases (being Hope and Ally) juice's, it was time to start the enormous pile of presents. It wouldn't shock Caroline if it were at least a hundred, the little girl was a sweetheart but spoiled rotten. A lot of dolls and toy's, stuffed animals and other knick-knacks. It was Kol who was the little girl gifting genius. It had come up that when shopping for his niece he didn't look for what she would like, but what would annoy his brother the most. So they started off with a drum set, a doll house that was 5 stories tall, one of those electrical kid car thingies she could use to knock over every piece of antique, it was downright hysterical to see Klaus role his eyes everytime she opened a present. The final present on the table was from Rebekah , a princess make up pallet with every possible shade of pink and blue you could imagine, Caroline swore she saw Klaus turn every colour of the rainbow. "Bekah she's 4 , she's not supposed to wear make-up it's totally inappropriate " he said. "Oh Relax Nik, it's not like she got her condoms and a tattoo gift certificate….that's what we're planning for her 18th birthday" he joked towards Caroline. "That's funny because for her 18th birthday I was planning on ripping your vocal chords out….maybe I should give her present early" he flamed at his brother. "Ok well I'll just start by cleaning up all the wrapping paper I think that was all the gifts" Rebekah said trying to change the subject. "Actually I have one more" Caroline said taking a box from one of the bags. "I got it a few days ago…..Happy birthday Hope" Caroline smiled. The little girl tore away the wrapping paper. "Easy, it breaks" Caroline laughed. Carefully Hope opened the cardboard box and took out a crystal and silver snowglobe . Inside there was a beach scenery and a million glitters that sparkled like stars. Hope looked at it in awe. "It's beautiful' Hope whispered. "Turn the little key around on the side" Caroline smiled. Hope put the globe on the end table and turned the silver key on the side. The snowglobe started to play the melody to the lullaby Caroline had sung to her on the first night she arrived. "It's the song!" Hope exclaimed hugging Caroline tightly. "Thank you" She whispered. "You're very welcome sweet pea" Caroline responded.

* * *

The rest of the evening had been a blast if Caroline was honest with herself. They sang happy birthday, had cake they talked and laughed it was almost like a normal party. As it got later in the night eventually Hope was put to bed and the adults had started to drink heavier and converse about more adult subjects. "So what exactly is going on here between the two of you" Kol asked half-drunk off his as alternating pointing to Klaus and Caroline. " You know what Kol I do believe that is none of your fucking business" Klaus laughed at him. "Ah so there is Fucking business involved then?" Kol asked eying Caroline with a smug grin. "You know not that it concerns you Kol, but no there isn't" Caroline stated. "Well that's a first for you isn't it?" Rebekah bitched . "It means I'm a challenge Rebekah, but that's not something you could possibly understand" Caroline replied taking a big sip from her drink. "OH SNAP!" Kol laughed. Rebekah shot Kol a death glare. "You're a lot of big ass talk for a baby vampire, Forbes" Rebekah fired getting up from her chair. Kol sped his way next to Klaus on the sofa "I got twenty on the blonde" He whispered into Klaus' ear. "Which one?" Klaus smirked, the two semi drunk girls were proven to be very amusing. "yeah well you're just a lot of big ass" Caroline replied in a sassy way. "Ladies let's behave ourselves shall we?" Elijah finally interfered. "Elijah you are truly a buzz kill" Kol said disappointed. "If none of you are going to have a chick fight I'm going off to bed." Kol eventually said. The rest of them soon followed. Ally had fallen asleep on the long sofa in the back. It was just the two of them now. "You can stay here if you like" Klaus said looking at Caroline. "It's not far I'm sure I can make it" Caroline giggled. She could feel the lightness of the alcohol taking control of her head. "Thank you though, for letting me be a part of your family tonight…..it almost felt normal" she continued. "No thank you sweetheart for letting me let you be part of this family…You will always have a place here" He said tenderly. Caroline simply nodded. "You know….after my mom died, I never felt so alone in the world, I mean I love my friends but it's been nearly two years since I saw them, and I think they all buy called 6 times….they moved on and I can't blame them….they all have their boyfriends or family…It's not that they don't care….they just don't care enough" Caroline tried to explain. "I care…..Caroline I care about you….A lot….and Hope worships the ground you walk on…..if you want a family we can be that for you…..this place could be your home, we will look after you and love you…..I could love you Caroline…..if you let me" He was being so vulnerable right now it moved Caroline. She could see the sincerity in his face the way the blue in his eyes pierced with the truth of his words. She wanted nothing more than place her lips against his, place her hand against the stubble on his cheek. He reminded her of a love song from a long time ago that she couldn't remember the words too or recall the melody. But she had known the song when she was younger and more idealistic. Yet she was scared, the feelings she now had towards him were different than what she had experienced from love until now. At the same time it frightened her so much that whenever the emotions would get to strong she would create a distance again between them, if only to protect herself. But she had to be honest with him, the last two weeks with secret glances and stolen kisses wasn't fair to him, or to herself. "I really care about you too Klaus….I just don't think I'm completely ready yet" she sighed. She could feel him hold her hand. "It's just a really difficult concept for me to start calling you my boyfriend….because it feels like the word isn't good enough…..and everything else scared me if that makes any sense what so ever" She continued. "It does….and I told you I will wait until you are ready, however long it takes." Klaus answered. Caroline kissed him softly on the cheek "Good answer" she whispered softly placing her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her and they just stared at the fire that was burning a bit further. He placed a kiss on her golden locks and whispered." You sure you don't want to stay here" Caroline realised she had to be the one to break the moment or she would spent the entire night here just lying in his arms so she got up very much against her will. "No I think it's better I sleep at the apartment, besides I doubt Ally wants to wake up here, she's still kind of hesitant about you guys" Caroline smiled. Softly she woke up Ally "Come on time to go home" and walked to the door. "I can drop you off if you like …" Klaus said. "It's across the street I'm sure we'll manage' Caroline laughed. "he's really into you isn't he' Ally asked Caroline as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. "I guess so yeah" Caroline smiled. It seemed ally had quite enjoyed her little nap on the Mikaelson's couch because now she was chattier than ever and it was past midnight "I guess if you can forget all the murder and blood he is really handsome in a sort of godlike way….Seriously he's too old for me and I can't see myself liking him but dear god sometimes you just want to lick that stubble and-" Caroline stopped in her tracks and signalled to Ally to be quiet. As they reached the front door of the apartment they noticed it had been forced open. "Go back across the street right now….go get Klaus…" Caroline whispered. "Care I can't leave you" Ally tried to argue. "Go! Now!" Caroline barked. Ally ran down the corridor back downstairs. With a slight squeaky noise she opened the door. The entire apartment had been ransacked, every mirror or glass broken, every drawer and cabinet opened and ruffled trough almost like they were looking for something. A slight noise came from inside the bedroom. Taking a shakily breath Caroline realised whoever did this might still be here. There was always a chance it was some random burglar but with her luck she doubted this not being supernaturally related. Against her better judgement she carefully tiptoed around the glass to her bedroom. A shadow in the dark and the smell of blood, this was not happening! As soon as the figure noticed her it turned around and all she could see were the blood red eyes, with speed like a vampire it crashed into her throwing her of her feet into the broken glass, Caroline screamed as she fell, oh god this wasn't really happening. The blood red eyes fixated on her again she ran for the bathroom door locking it behind her. She knew it wouldn't keep the thing out for long, the doorknob started moving frantically and loudly and Caroline gasped for air in fear. Oh please god this really couldn't be happening. She looked around to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon to defend herself. The bathroom wasn't that big so the only thing she could find was the mirror. She could hear the creatures breath at the door. She punched the mirror cutting open her knuckles and grabbed the largest sharpest piece she could find. If this thing was supernatural and she couldn't only guess it was this wouldn't actually wound the creature much, but maybe it would give her just enough time to sprint and jump over to the other balcony. The doorknob wiggled again hard. Caroline squeezed the piece of glass in her hand so hard blood was dripping from the palm of her hand. This was going to be it, her one shot. As the door was broken open with a loud bang Caroline threw herself at her attacker ramming the piece of glass to where it's neck was supposed to be. Before she had reached its neck a hand was around her wrist holding her back. She didn't dare to open her eyes. "Caroline, it's me!" A familiar voice said. In shock Caroline opened her eyes to see klaus staring at her in pure horror and holding the wrist of the hand that was about to stab him with a piece of mirror. "Oh my god" she breathed dropping the piece of mirror instantly and falling into him. He held her closely with a relieved sigh that she was ok. "It's ok love, it's me, you're safe, I've got you now" he whispered trying to comfort her. Caroline's muscles relaxed a bit but she still could smell the blood around her, and it wasn't her. It was only when she opened her eyes she saw. On her perfect white bedroom wall there was a message written for her in blood so fresh it was still slightly dripping downwards. It took her a moment to comprehend the letters and make them into full words : _ **NEXT TIME**_ … the wall said and Caroline took in a deep panicky breath. "It wasn't Hope they were after….It was me"

* * *

So there you go guys Chapter 8, Extra long for me at least…. I hope you guys all liked it! I had a lot of fun writing It as well! Since my date sort of blew me off…..sad me L ! ah well! Anyways if you guys are looking for another really good Klaroline story I urge you all to read : Above All Else by 3tinkgemini it is frigging brilliant! Like seriously I just read the first 20 chapter in one day (and I wasn't home all day so that is saying something!) Anyways Make sure you leave a review with her she really deserves it, and make sure you leave a review here too because tonight was supposed to be my date night and now I'm sad and this would really cheer me up :p! no pressure or anything!

Lots of love

Eve


	9. Chapter 9: Bloodstains & Moonlight

Hey what's up you guys,

So I really sorry this took longer than expected but I was really really insecure about writing this chapter, it had to be totally perfect, you'll see why when you start reading ^^ it's not the longest chapter but loads of stuff happening. I've been getting some messages that sometimes the long paragraphs are hard to read especially when there's dialogue involved and I wanted to let you know i've taken that to heart and I finally have somebody to help me with the editing. Leading me to the next thing to say a very big shout out and super thank you too strongAshleighxx /strongfor helping me with editing and putting up with my whining when I wasn't sure about somethings! Be sure to check her stories out as wel! I've been reading her story: strongLetters to Hope/strong and it's bloody awsome! So give her all your love! Finally I wish to tell you that I still don't own TVD or TO or any of the rights to it...i'm working on it though...

* * *

Caroline was shaking in his arms. Not only had she been terrified because now the monsters in her nightmares had become real. She also felt violated by the fact that somebody had been in her private space, snooping through her stuff. The blood writing on the wall just felt like she had gotten stuck in a creepy horror movie, and she never really liked horror movies, Tyler had made her watch a couple back when they were dating. Even though she was a vampire and had been through her fair share of scary things she still spent 90 percent of those movies hidden behind a blanket or pillow.

"We need to go love, it's safer for you in the compound." Klaus whispered not letting go.

Caroline was glad she only had to cross the street she felt like her legs would give out at any minute. They didn't speak on the way back or when he took her to the spare bedroom down the hall of his. Klaus sat her down on the bed but she just stared blankly in disbelief ahead of her.

"Ally." Caroline whispered being pulled out of her train of thoughts.

"She's safe love, she's here and resting. All you need to worry about is you."

Slowly he pulled her hand towards him opening it lightly. There were still little pieces of glass stuck in it, he pulled them out gently placing them into a bowl on the nightstand. The wound started to heal once the last piece was out. Her dress was torn and she had bloodstains all over her body and remainders of make-up smeared over her face from crying.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up." Klaus said picking her up from the bed and walking her to the shower.

She was still in an almost catatonic state, clinging to him like a little child. She was in shock still trying to watch her breath. She'd feel better after a shower and after all the glass had been taken out of her, he just wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it alone. He could ask Rebekah or Freya but if he was honest with himself he didn't quite want to let her go. She was cracked and Klaus feared that she would break. So he very carefully very slowly turned her around and unzipped the back of her dress.

The dress fell to the grounds revealing the damage of the broken glass in her shoulders. It wasn't that bad, just a few shards here and there that kept the wounds from properly healing. Blood was dried up in a few places staining the underwear she was wearing as well. Best thing to do was just to throw it all out. He turned on the water in the walk in shower, letting it warm before she got under it. Klaus took a pair of tweezers from one of the cabinet's in the bathroom and carefully plucked out the last shards of glass. As he had to dig a little for some pieces blood dripped all over her back. Caroline endured it well but as he pulled out the last piece that was buried a little deeper than the rest she twitched a little sucking in air and cramping up, a little stream of blood running from her left shoulder down her back.

Klaus leaned in placing his lips against the wound, kissing it lightly before it healed on her body. He breathed in her sweet floral scent deeply tasting just a hint of her blood. His own breathing getting a little heavier, she tasted enchanting just the way she smelled and looked. Caroline was now completely healed up, the only reminder being the dried up blood, dirt, tears and makeup on her body. He carefully ran his hands through her hair and looked into her soft blue eyes for a moment to see if maybe she gave some sign, but all he could tell from them was still the fear and the feeling of need towards him. Klaus smiled at her and pulled his shirt over his head.

He wasn't leaving her.

The last pieces of clothes were tossed in the corner of the bathroom. The water was warm and relaxing on their muscles. Little clouds of steam coming from their wet bodies. With the softest of touches he could possible master, Klaus ran the soapy loofa over Caroline's skin. Starting at the neck he gently places her wait hair from one side to the other, trailing down her arms and up her back again not leaving a spot uncovered. The air was so thick it was hard to breath.

Though Caroline was very aware of the fact she naked, it didn't feel awkward. First of all she had always been pretty secure about her body that way, second the way he touched her there was nothing sexual about it. It was intimate, definitely, but not erotic in the slightest. It was just so comforting to have him taking care of her. Like she could completely surrender and keep her mind blank. The way his fingertips caressed every side of her body made her shiver. Eventually she let her back rest against his chest. Taking in all the love and comfort that was this moment. He had a much better body than she expected. His muscles weren't as obviously toned or steroid looking like Tyler's. It was better, slender but muscular, like a perfectly sculpted statue. She closed her eyes to relax against him fully. Though she had experience, nobody had ever quite touched her like this, and it wasn't even a sexual thing. She felt his arms wrapping around her waist holding her close. His head pressed into her damp hair, and for a while they just stood there enjoying the fact that in this moment they were so close in both body and spirit, it almost felt as though they were one.

She smelled like a summer's day, like endless sunshine and joy. Her skin nearly ivory under the foam that was washing off her. Though small and fragile now, she was still a goddess in his eyes. The most beautiful thing not only he but the world had ever seen. Being this close to her now felt familiar somehow like this is where they always needed to be, in eachother's arms. It felt as though now they had regained a basic necessity like breathing, being with her was as primal as air to him, only he was just starting to realise it now. He buried his face against the back of her head into her hair and breathed in deep , the smell causing his insides to react like fire in his chest. He realised then and in that moment, the little baby vampire had caused the original big bad hybrid to fall utterly in love with her. A worser fate she could not have brought upon herself. Even if by some miracle this beacon of kindness and good would ever feel even half of what he felt for her, she would be in constant danger. A great weakness to him and therefore a constant target herself. Klaus wouldn't be able to cope with losing her ever. Especially not if it was his fault.

There was only one thing left he could do.

If he truly loved her, and he did, he had to let her go. He turned of the faucet of the shower and wrapped her in a towel before drying himself. In seconds he was dressed again himself. Caroline's clothes were obviously ruined and he didn't want to leave her so long to go get some of her own clothes. Instead he pulled his own shirt over her head. It was big enough for her to sleep in comfortably and the Alpha in him roared as it found this a sign of claiming her as his. Even if it was just for tonight. The silence had treated them well, but as magical and epic as their moment together had been it had now come to an end.

"I'm going to get you some blood and then you can rest up ok." He whispered stroking a stray lock of wet hair behind her ear.

Caroline simply nodded. She hated that the moment was over but she was exhausted to her core. As he left the room she brushed out her hair braiding it so it wouldn't get tangled during the rest she needed. It had been the most perfect of experiences but it had drained her completely. She could still feel the remains of his touch on her body prickling with emotional tension. It was a closeness she had never felt before until now. Just when she thought she had seen every side of him, he surprised her with a new way of his complexity. A new way of showing her just how special she was in his eyes. Not able to fully grasp or comprehend how deeply he cared for her. The connection they had could not be just attraction anymore. It was like two souls in that moment had found each other and now didn't feel whole again without the other. It made her want to cry and smile at the same time. All her insecurities had been washed away with the water when he had held her that way. When he finally returned with the blood she drank it eagerly.

"Caroline." Klaus said speaking her name so softly it felt like it could float like a feather through the air. She could see him taking a deep breath. "I'm sending you home in the morning."

Her perfect little bubble that they had created just a short while ago shattered into a million pieces. A feeling of complete and utter panic taking a hold of her.

"What? Why?" She exclaimed bolting up. How could he do this to her? How could he think that even for one moment they could be apart now.

"As long as you remain here you will be in danger and I will not have it. First thing tomorrow you are going back to Mystic Falls where you belong." he said calmly.

His voice didn't sound angry or commanding like it usually did when he made orders like this, it just sounded final like there was nothing left to be said. She wanted to argue to make him see that leaving just wasn't an option but the sad look in his eyes told her that it would be no use, he had made up his mind. He placed her under the covers and kissed her forehead. Caroline wanted to grab him, shake him silly and beg him not to leave her, but the truth was she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

When Klaus came back downstairs his siblings were waiting for him in silence. They all looked his way when he came down the stairs waiting for his guidance through this mess.

"I want whoever did this found." He said coldly.

"It couldn't have been vampire's, the apartment is in Freya's name, they couldn't have gone in." Elijah stated.

"Kol, I need you to get in touch with your contacts with the witches find out what they know." Klaus ordered.

Kol agreed nodding and went out the door.

"Elijah could you please go find out what our wolf allies know about this, if they want a war please inform them that I will show no mercy for those who defy me or threaten anyone in our family."

"Niklaus I know you care deeply for the girl, but she is not our family." Elijah tried to reason. "To claim war and risk all that we worked for."

"I WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS ON A STICK ELIJAH!" Klaus shouted making sure his point got across.

"Very well brother." Elijah whispered taking his jacket off the chair.

"Rebekah, could you please be so kind as to go to Marcellus, he still listens to you. He knows more about the different covens and packs in this city than us, maybe he will know something."

Rebekah simply got up and squeezed her brother's shoulder before leaving. Giving him a pitiful look. Only Freya remained now.

"You're actually in love with her." Freya whispered out loud while realising the fact.

"It does not matter what I feel, she's leaving in the morning." Klaus said pouring himself a drink.

"Did she say that?" Freya asked.

"No. I'm making her, I will have someone guarding her from the sidelines without her knowing but she cannot stay here, it is too dangerous and I won't risk it." He said defeated.

"I understand." Freya said looking worried at her younger brother.

"When I find out who it is that is doing all of this to her, and I will, I will make them suffer so much death will be a relief better than they could ever hope for, but before I show them that mercy, I will make sure their spirits are so broken that the afterlife will be nothing but eternal misery." Klaus threatened.

"Not you brother, we. We will do this together, I promise you."

Klaus merely nodded at his older sister giving her a small smile as a token of his appreciation for her will to fight.

"We should send the girl with her, they became friends in the last weeks." Klaus said gesturing his hand towards the room Ally was in.

"I'll let her know." Freya said.

* * *

Caroline woke up about two hours later, but she felt like she had only put her head down for five minutes. There was a knot in her chest that kept her from sleeping properly, like her heart was feeling homesick. Her dreams had been filled with images of soft touches and intimacy. The compound was completely silent. Too silent, caroline could hear every cracking twig like it was a footstep and every rustling leaf like a whisper. It might be her last night in New Orleans, and she didn't want to be alone. She debated whether or not she should do this but figured this might very well be her last chance, and she should go for it now. Very silently she got out of her bed and walked towards the door. She could hear his easy breathing across the hall. He was still awake. As she opened the door to his bedroom he sat up immediately looking at her with a worried face about to ask what was wrong. Caroline walked over to the side of the bed not giving him a chance to use any words. Everything was dark, the only light coming from the distant moon shining a little through the window. In one elegant move she was sitting on top of him on her knees, her hands resting softly on his chest. Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Her hand stroked the stubble on his cheek a few times and she pressed her nose against his, their lips a moment away from touching.

"Don't make me go." Caroline mouthed breathlessly before crashing her lips against his.

Klaus sat up straight as soon as she kissed him supporting her back with one hand and the back of her head with the other. He could feel her pressing her body desperately against his. Her hands clutching his hair like she was afraid he would disappear when she let go. Her kisses were needy and desperate and full of passion. He loved the taste of her lips, they were naturally fruity and sweet. A low growl escaped from his chest into her kisses as he grabbed the seams of his shirt that she was wearing and pulling it over her head. Caroline lifted her arms above her head giving as he lifted the shirt he was wearing over her head and threw it somewhere around the room. She threw her head back as he placed hot wet kisses in her neck and on her shoulders. A deep moan coming from inside her. His hands were everywhere not leaving a spot of her skin untouched. It was raw and messy and it felt like the room was turning and vibrating because of all the emotions. She grinded her body against his feeling all of him pressed against her before she kissed him again. A fast movement on his behalf made them turn around so that he was now on top of her pinning her arms above her and letting his teeth run from behind her ear over her cheekbone back into a kiss. They moved in unison. Two naked bodies colliding as a supernova. In that moment he was her's and she was his, and just like he had promised.

It was epic.

* * *

The sun was rising far too fast for Caroline's liking, illuminating a city that was slowly awakening. Aside from the barely two hours of sleep she had been awake for the better part of two days now, yet lying here her head resting on Klaus' bare chest, listening quietly to the soft beating of his heart she never felt more awake. Her fingertips trailed the outlines of his chest muscles all the way down to his abdomen and every so often he would place a gentle kiss just where her hairline met her forehead. She breathed easy and lazily, she hadn't been this relaxed in months. Klaus' arm was wrapped around her so tightly she couldn't remember feeling this safe.

"Ok no arguing." Caroline said softly.

"Hm?" Klaus' response was low and tired.

"I think we've established i'm not going anywhere right?" Caroline softly pressed her nose against him taking in his scent.

"Caroline." Klaus tried to reason.

"No I'm serious, I know this is all some big self torturing scheme because you are afraid for my safety and I love you for it but I can take care of myself, and I'll probably be safer here with you anyways." Caroline rambled.

Klaus laughed softly into her hair.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"You just said you loved me." Klaus smiled.

"No I didn't."Caroline defended herself.

"Oh yes, you most certainly did. You said that I was afraid for your safety and you LOVED me for it." Klaus explained.

"I, I mean I, well. Erhm" Caroline started to stutter.

"I love you too." Klaus whispered softly into her ear. "And if you are certain you want to stay you are welcome too, but on my terms."

"And what are those?" Caroline asked silently.

"Well first and foremost, I want you to move in here." Klaus sat up.

Caroline hesitated.

She had never lived with a guy before, and they only had been together properly for about 4 hours now. Then again she had't really felt this way about a guy before. And wasn't life about taking risks and chances? Wasn't that what a vampire was being about? Hell that was what love was about. And though she had been a little scared to admit it, she did love him.

"Ok." She whispered softly bringing her head up to his for a soft but intense kiss, sealing the arrangement they had just made.

* * *

"Ok so here we go chapter 9! I really hope you guys liked it because it gave me quite a few headache's! Please leave a review, I feed from you guys' feedback! seriously it's like food to me... I will try and update sooner this time! hope you guys are all well.

Edit: Apparantly there was something wrong with the upload... and this chapter was all numbers and signs and stuff totally unreadable so to all of you who got an email saying the story was updated and then it wasn't I'm truly sorry and i hope I fixed it now!

Love,

Eve


	10. Chapter 10: Poptarts & Grimoires

Hey what's up you guys!

So I'm really excidet to post this chapter as i'm really happy with how it turned out so I do really hope you guys like it as well! So we're now at chapter 10 and I think I'm going to do another 5 tops (maybe less) and then finish this story because I do have a sequel in mind to this but I'm not going to spoil how this goes for you all!

Some thanks are in order...

First of all again super major thank you to **Ashleighxx** for editing my chapters you really are the best and I honestly don't care that you don't want any thanks you and your stories rock and people should know that ^^!

Second of all too **333444555** thank you so much for all your reviews and i'm so glad you enjoyed the editing more this time (all that credit goes to Ashleighxx) I find it much easier to re-read my chapters as well so I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last and anxciously await your next review!

Third of all to **Liz312Mast** Your reviews make my day really! And I totally get where you're comming from Klaroline is my crack as well!

And finally to the Love of my life/Roommate/Bestest friend in the whole world...Who due to circumstances can't be with me for the next couple of months or the holidays, who never watched TVD or TO in his life yet still supports me in writing this...I know you're having a hard time but I love you, I miss you...And I hope you feel some support from this when you read it anyway, you're the one that makes me believe epic love might still be out there for the both of us!

Ok so that's it for the emotional stuff :p lol! As always I do not own TVD or TO if I did the show would be rated R due to all the hot Klaroline moments!

* * *

"Look you and I both know you know something so tell me" Kol said playing with the dagger in his hand.

"I told you man, I don't know what you are talking about." The man replied fearfully.

"Myron, Myron, Myron…we can do this the easy way or the fun way….that is completely up to you…personally I enjoy the fun way but you would enjoy the easy way much more." Kol smirked.

"I don't know what to tell you… I'm not that high up in the ranks, you can kill me but it won't be of any use" Myron tried to explain.

"My dear sweat Myron, there are so much more ways to torture a man out of information then threatening to kill them….for instance I know for a fact you have two lovely daughters….Maybe they have looser tongue's" Kol smiled.

"No please don't harm my girls" Myron pleaded.

"Get a grip old man, I would never harm innocent children….but I could compel them, make them completely forget who you are… imagine having to see them every day growing up but they have no idea who you are….I would enjoy the company…"Kol said laughing.

"You sick perverted bastard!" Myron spat.

"Oh know your audience Myron, they are far too young I don't do things like that I'm far too popular with girls more appropriate of age anyways… but still so many options….I could turn them…..compel them to be so enraged by bloodlust they won't even remember their own names….that could be fun…it's been a while since there were child vampires running around…" Kol said dreaming about the idea of mayhem it would bring.

"I thought we were friend Kol…" Myron begged.

"Well real friends tell their other friends what they need to know…So tell me who's after my brothers girlfriend because if I don't come home with some information he won't be happy, and if he isn't happy he makes pretty damn sure his siblings aren't happy and if we aren't happy well….. that could end bad for you and your coven" Kol explained.

Myron let out a deep sigh "Look I promise you I don't know…..but I know who does..."

"Give me names Myron" Kol said.

"I can't…." Myron responded.

Kol threw the blade towards Myron missing his head on purpose by only an inch or so, the blade got stuck between the wooden panelling of the abandoned warehouse they were in.

"TELL ME!" he shouted.

"Vincent! You need to talk to Vincent" Myron said breathing heavily.

"Ofcourse….it always is Vincent" Kol muttered annoyed as he left the warehouse leaving Myron by himself all tied up.

* * *

"You know, I'm not really a fan of having her around" Rebekah stated with a hand on her hip.

"Yes well, Niklaus made his decision, and I do believe she brings out the best in him" Elijah said rubbing his temples. He had had this conversation with his youngest sister a few times now.

"Whatever Elijah, I know Freya agrees with me" Rebekah fired back.

"Yes well Rebekah does not like the young girl out of fear for our brothers sanity when she would leave him one way or another, by choice or force, not because she feels threatened in anyway" Elijah stated.

"Excuse me?! I do not feel threatened by some blonde baby vamp" Rebekah fumed.

"Like it or not Rebekah she is here to stay and you will treat her with kindness, this past years have been the longest our family has been in complete peace with each other I will not have you ruin this with some idiotic girl rivalry" Elijah warned her.

"Nothing to rival with, damn girl couldn't even live up to my knees" Rebekah muttered under her breath.

"Rebekah you are acting like a child" Elijah said sternly.

"Why does Nik always get his way….do you forget she and her little SupernaturalHeroSquad have tried to kill all of us multiple times….and now I'm supposed to accept her as a sister….I'm sorry Elijah but there is just no way!" Rebekah argued.

"Now, now, Rebekah if I remember well you used to have a thing for the human busboy, and as I recall none of us actually have you a hard time about it….correct me if I'm wrong here?" Elijah reasoned.

Rebekah stayed silent, she knew she was beaten.

"Nobody is asked you to accept her like a sister Rebekah….just play nice, I know you can if you really want to" Elijah softly smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek before leaving the room.

Rebekah looked at Freya who was sitting just a few seats away.

"Thanks for dragging me into this…' Freya said looking up from one of her books.

"It's just not fair" Rebekah said falling into one of the lounge chairs.

"What isn't fair?" Freya smiled at her younger sister. Over the past two years the two had shared a bond only sisters did.

"She's a complete bitch yet she always gets what she wants…" Rebekah said rather jealous.

"Rebekah you are my sister and I love you…..but you're a complete bitch as well" Freya teased.

Rebekah had to laugh. It was good to have a sister around for these kind of girl talks. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed an older sister to talk too until she finally got one. Though she loved all her siblings pretty much the same, her and Freya shared a different bond. Even when Rebekah was traveling they talked every two days on the phone and Freya did her little witchy travel thing at least once a week.

"Ok so don't bite my head off….but in her defence, she's pretty good around Hope" Freya said.

"Hope does not need a surrogate mother, she has a real mother and it bugs me that just because Hayley died she tries to replace her" Rebekah muttered again.

"I'm not trying anything" Caroline suddenly whispered coming from behind the corner. She had heard the two girls gossiping.

"Caroline" Freya said suddenly flustered.

"Look I don't care that neither of you like me….I honestly don't…..but don't go making assumptions, I love your brother and I care deeply for Hope and I'm not trying to be or replace her mother, I just want to be her friend and honestly that girl can use all the friends she can get when she needs to grow up around you people. Over the last 3 months I've been nothing but perfectly nice to you Freya and honestly Rebekah stop acting so high school it's been 983 years for you Rebekah grow the fuck up. I have yet to wrong either of you since I've been here and I deserve some goddamn respect, so you all need to stop talking about me behind my back like you know me because frankly if you had been nicer to me you'd see we have a lot more in common than you think and I thought that maybe, just maybe we could leave the past behind us and become somewhat of friend, I know that would mean a great deal to Klaus, guess I was wrong" Caroline slammed the door going to the kitchen.

"Dramaqueen" Rebekah muttered rolling her eyes.

"We're horrible people" Freya said looking at the kitchen door. "Should I go talk to her?"

"Hell's no… I don't come to her house and start yelling at her" Rebekah said resting her head back.

* * *

Caroline was on a stool at the kitchen counter heating up a bag of O Negative trying to find some scraps of normal food in the cabinets, she decided against actually cooking because A: She didn't want to burn the compound down and B: There wasn't much in here to begin with. Eventually she found some poptarts in the back of one of the cabinets and after heating it up for a few seconds she sat at the counter dipping it in her blood mug.

"That is one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen" Klaus smirked leaning against the wall.

"Don't you start with me" Caroline spat at him.

"Somebody's in a foul mood….after the perfection of last night….I was hoping you'd be happier" Klaus smiled at her.

"Yeah well I was until your perfectly bitches of sister ruined it" Caroline said taking another drink from her cup.

"Do I Need to go talk to them love? " Klaus said softly massaging her shoulders.

Caroline could feel herself getting more relaxed immediately. However angry or upset she had been in the last months it all seemed to disappear like snow to the sun when he touched her. She let out a deep sigh as she backed her head into his chest.

"No it's fine, I might have overreacted" She eventually said sounding a lot less frustrated.

Klaus chuckled, she was much to adorable when she was angry. The fire in her eyes just mismatched the lightness of her personality too much. It was like seeing a kitten fight. Adorable but also a weakness, one he would address today.

"Sweetheart when your done with that awful combination, I need you to dress comfortably and meet me back here, we're going somewhere" Klaus said.

"Where we going?" Caroline asked.

"You'll see, I need to get some things in order meet me back here around noon ok? And no heels!" Klaus smiled at her.

He was about to walk back upstairs when she stopped him.

"Hey, wait….I'm having a bad morning….kiss me" She whispered staring into his eyes.

"With pleasure" Klaus smirked.

Klaus placed one hand on her cheek and brought her face to his. Gently he pressed his lips against her. Even in reminisce of last night her lips were softer then her remembered. Gently he licked her bottom lip with his tongue. He could feel her standing up from her stool wrapping her arms around his neck. Damn the woman was intoxicating.

Caroline breathed heavy into the kiss, the familiar feel of their electric connection taking over her body. Her hands started out resting softly against his chest but as she felt his tongue over her bottom lip and him softly biting into to it she placed them around his neck. The gentle stubble of his jaw scratching her ever so lightly. She moaned softly into him losing herself in the kiss. He placed both hands on her waist lifting her so she sat on top of the counter. Caroline opened her knees a little so he could get closer. Good grief he was hot, why did every moment with him have to be so damn passionate. Slightly out of breath she broke the kiss but Klaus would not have it, he immediately crashed his lips back against her barely giving her any time to recover. His hands quickly found their way under her shirt trying to take it off of her. His kisses lowered to her neck. And Caroline quickly figured she needed to stop this now or she wouldn't be able to resist anymore.

"Your sister's are in the next room" Caroline breathed.

"Screw them, I want you …now!" Klaus growled.

"Didn't you have somewhere to be?" Caroline asked him.

"I'll be a little late" Klaus whispered between kisses as he tried to take her shirt off again "Or a lot late'

"Klaus stop" Caroline laughed as she slightly pushed him away from her. "I'm not going to have sex with you on your kitchen counter"

As if he finally got a hold of himself Klaus took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"I'll see you in a couple of hour sweetheart" Klaus smiled kissing her sweetly on the cheek before going out the door.

Caroline giggled as she watched him walk away. It was amazing just how addicted they had gotten to each other.

* * *

Klaus opened the door to the driver's seat "Get out I'm driving" he barked.

"Yes your highness" Kol said bowing dramatically.

"Finally learned some manners Kol?" Klaus asked his younger brother

"As always my sarcasm is completely lost upon you Nik" Kol said irritated.

"It's not, I just chose to ignore it" Klaus explained.

" Kol Mikaelson, always the ignored brother" Kol sighed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Kol, now where am I driving?" Klaus asked.

"Vincent…" Kol hesitated trying not to evoke is brothers anger.

"Of course we are, all roads eventually lead to that man" Klaus said annoyed.

Klaus started the ignition and drove out of the compound parking lot. He had to have known to go straight to Vincent when there was witchy problems. But ever since the harvest witch had died a couple of years ago, they weren't on that good of terms. He knew Vincent would never actually talk to him so it was a good thing that Kol was along for the ride. Whatever truce there was between the witches and the vampires existed solely because Vincent as there leader had an understanding with Kol since they had both cared for Davina and out of respect for her remained at very shaky grounds of peace. Still, if the witches were after Caroline it would be just the same as giving him a signed declaration of war, a war the witches would lose. Klaus gripped the wheel more tightly, anger flared in him even thinking about the matter, he would have to keep his cool around Vincent as he knew from the past raging out in anger or intimidation didn't work on the regent of the nine covens. Klaus noticed Kol staring at him and it was bugging him mindlessly.

"What?!" He barked at his younger brother.

"Just wondering Nik, and please don't rip my head off for asking but….What's with you and this girl… The way you act around her, it's different….." Kol asked honestly.

"That's really none of your business Kol" Klaus snapped he wasn't going to discuss this with Kol.

"Look I can only pinpoint this on two things…..either she is really, really, really good in bed, and has some kind of kinky moves even we haven't seen yet, which if that is the case you suck for not sharing…." Kol started.

"Kol I'm seriously about too rip out your liver and feed it some hungry dogs" Klaus interrupted warning him.

"An empty threat brother as we both know….but it brings me to option two….somehow, someway you actually fell in love with the girl…" Kol stated.

Klaus remained silent.

"You're actually in love aren't you?" Kol asked his brother bewildered.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Kol, now will you please shut up " Klaus tried to silence his brother again.

"For what it's worth Nik, I understand…." Kol said suddenly turning serious, a rare trait in him.

Klaus sighed. He knew Kol had been properly in Love with Davina Claire, he had seen how broken and devastated he had been after she died. He had never fully forgiven himself even though Klaus himself and all their siblings had told him over and over again he was not actually to blame for her death, that it was the witches who cursed him. And although he had forgiven his other siblings for the way they had sacrificed Davina, he had never returned home for more than a week afterwards not being able to stay in New Orleans long without the memory of her. Much like Caroline did to him, the young witch had started a change in his brother and Klaus couldn't imagine losing Caroline like that…he suddenly felt a slight streak of compassion for his brother.

"It's okay Nik, I won't tell anyone you actually have feelings" Kol joked.

Klaus chuckled slightly, leave it to Kol to turn a semi heartfelt moment between the two brothers into a joke to avoid the awkwardness of closeness.

"Hey, she's hot…I get it, if you weren't this infatuated with her, I'd totally be trying to seduce her, feisty little thing too, bet she could give me a run for my money" Kol continued.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up" Klaus eventually gave in, this being the only thing he would say about the matter.

"Auwch you wound me Nik!" Kol laughed.

"We're here" Klaus finally said turning his serious face back on as they arrived at the old manor that was now the home of Vincent Griffith Regent to the nine covens.

As the boys got out of the car Vincent came out of the manner greeting them quite cold. "Gentlemen, to what do I owe the displeasure"

"Come on now Vince, let's go inside and have a proper chat" Kol smiled widely.

"First of all , I do not enjoy being called that, second you would thing given our history I would not be so stupid as to invite two original brothers into my home" Vincent said.

Vincent gestured to the patio where they seated themselves and a servant brought them some tea.

"I'm assuming your visit has to do with the young girl" Vincent said stirring in his tea.

"What do you know about her?" Klaus snapped at him, his patience already running thin.

"I make it a habit of knowing every supernatural creature that enters my city" Vincent casually said.

"You mean MY city…" Klaus corrected him.

"Debatable" Vincent said shrugging his shoulders.

"If you want to start a war!" Klaus was now losing his temper.

"Calm yourself Klaus, the witches are not embarking on a war, and it is not us who are harming her" Vincent stated calmly.

"Then who is? We know you know Vincent…" Kol tried to keep the peace.

"That is not up to me to say, there is a reason behind everything between you two…..and the treat to her, but even I am not powerful enough to foresee the outcome of this….I do however know that currently you are housing the last of the fire-witches….I would like her returned to us." Vincent said.

"Caroline would never allow it, she cares for the girl" Klaus said calm again.

"Yes well, in every way she is your opposite isn't she, the kindness to your rage, forgiveness to your paranoia, light to your darkness, almost eerily so? Maybe that's something you need to look into if you want to understand this all….Consider this information a token of good will on the witches part….We want the girl returned to us" Vincent got up from his chair without a goodbye and went back inside indicating that their meeting was now over.

"As always that didn't help at all" Kol muttered as the two brothers made their way back to the car.

"Yes it did" Klaus said thinking deeply.

"That piece of vague information about everything has a reason?" Kol laughed.

"No, the fact that he was so eager to get the young witch back…"Klaus explained.

The two drove home again in silence.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door of Ally's bedroom softly hoping the girl wasn't still sleeping.

"Come in" The familiar voice said.

Caroline entered the room and in many ways it was just like every other room decadent and luxurious, except that this room has been filled with shelved full of books, like a bed had been placed in the library of the beauty and the beast. Around and on top of the beds there were at least fifty different books scattered all opened at certain pages. Ally's bright orange curls had been tied up into a messy bun and she was wearing glasses Caroline didn't know she had. She was dressed in a far too large grey sweater and blue floral pyjama pants. She suddenly looked a lot more grown up than the little girl she met just two weeks ago.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Caroline asked as she sat herself next to ally on the bed.

"I'm alright, how about you? Feeling any better?" Ally asked looking at Caroline.

"Yeah loads….What are you doing?" Caroline wondered.

"Reading all these books about magic and different grimoires, Freya said I could borrow all of them, so I'm looking to see if I can find something that will help you….you know…..with the nightmares" Ally said softly.

"That's really sweet, but you don't have to do that you know" Caroline responded.

"I know I don't….I just want too" Ally explained.

Caroline nodded at ally and looked at all the different books that were scattered around. There were modern ones you could get at any local book store in New Orleans that told of old myths and legends. These books were all in different bright colours no doubt a promotional thing to help them sell better to the local tourists. Other were dusty and worn down, old yellow pages written in a language Caroline could only imagine was ancient Latin or something. These were the books she figured belonged the Esther, and were over a thousand years old.

"So, I thought you were going home today" Ally eventually asked.

"Yeah I was, but then some things happened and plans changed you know" Caroline said trying to hold back a grin, she didn't want to discuss last night's events with a 15 year old thinking it might be inappropriate.

"So you two are a thing now?" Ally asked bluntly.

Caroline could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Yeah…" She smiled.

"I don't get it though, you told me you could never fall for him" Ally asked.

"I guess I was in denial, look I know first-hand he did some really bad things….I do….but I've seen the change in him….and he treats me right, and we have this connection I can't explain what it is, but he loves me, and as much as I tried to deny it, I love him too, I have for a while.." Caroline tried to explain.

"And it helps that despite everything he's really hot right?" Ally said sounded like a real teen for the first time.

"You know it does help! Like seriously sparks electricity and fireworks when we kiss" Caroline giggled.

"Wow, sounds intense" Ally said sounding a bit too interested.

"It is, it almost hurts when he touches me it's so electric, I always thought that it was just a figure of speech but it's actual tiny shocks" Caroline laughed.

Ally suddenly got a confused look on her face.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"No nothing just something I read earlier popped to mind." Ally said.

Caroline was just about to ask what that was when she heard Klaus' voice in the hallway calling her.

"I got to go, tell me about it later ok?" Caroline asked.

Ally just nodded and went back to reading her books as Caroline almost skipped out of the door. The way Caroline had described their connection, she somehow had a feeling she read about this a few books ago, frantically she started flipping through the pages of the books of last night hoping to maybe find an answer.

* * *

Caroline walked into the courtyard where Klaus was waiting for her. She was curious as to where they were going and why she had the dress comfortably. She remembered once Klaus told her about a hiking trip in the Andes but she doubted this would be the reason. She was wearing comfortable black leggings that still did wonders for her ass , just in case it was some sort of date and a grey tank top that hugged her in all the right places. She had pulled her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face, for a comfortable sporty outfit she figured she still looked pretty damn hot, and by the look on Klaus' face he agreed.

"Ready to go love" he said gesturing to the car.

"Still not telling me where we're going huh.." Caroline smiled.

"Nope, wouldn't want you backing out" Klaus grinned.

"Should I be scared?" Caroline asked laughing.

"Not at all love, I'm the original hybrid what could possibly happen?" Klaus joked.

It was only a short drive to where they needed to be, after only ten minutes Klaus parked the car, it had been awkwardly silent on during the drive and Caroline hoped it wasn't just her that could feel the sexual tension between them as they were so close, she really had to learn to get a grip over herself. Without saying a word Klaus vamped to the other side of the car to open the door for her and Caroline gave him an enchanting smile to thank him.

"This way love" Klaus said stretching his arm out in the direction they were going to go. Caroline shyly walked besides him still not sure what to say as he softly reached for her hand entwining their fingers. They walked for another two blocks until they halted at a beautiful little church decorated with lots of flowers and amazing architecture. Caroline looked at the sign that stood just next to the entrance door. St. Anne's Catholic Church it read.

"Here we are, the second part of my terms darling" Klaus said looking at her with sparks in his eye.

Caroline gasped for air, why on earth would he take her to a church. She started to panic instantly.

"Wow, ok Klaus look, I know I said I loved you and I do , but please god don't tell me you're proposing cause that is just way to soon, I mean maybe one day, I don't really know how I feel about marriage as a vampire, but yeah maybe in a couple of years, although I don't really know who on earth would come to that ceremony. It's not that I don't love you ok, I do I really honest to god, no pun intended, do but marriage I mean I'm just not ready for that and if you are honest you know that you're not either and I know you've been a bachelor for the last thousand years and that maybe it's time to settle down but we hardly know each other and maybe when you were born in biblical times people got married after a month but that's just not how it works in modern times, and just because I slept with you now doesn't mean I have to marry you, hell if that was the case I'd probably be married to like a lot of people….well not that much and don't look at me like that because your list is waaaaaaaaaaay bigger than mine buddy! And why on earth are you laughing?!" Caroline said as he noticed him cracking up.

"Well first of all sweetheart, you're rambling I mean honestly when do you take a breath?" Klaus was laughing.

Caroline looked offended.

"Darling, second of all, I did not bring you here to marry or propose to you, I honest to god do not believe in marriage either, let's just go inside and you'll see why we are here" Klaus said before grabbing her hand again .

Caroline felt a little jab , though she found it much to early it did hurt her a little when he said he didn't believe in marriage. Vampire or not she still wanted to marry someday. Though it lingered in the back of her mind she did not want to give it to much thought at the moment, after all it was far too soon in their relationship to think about things like that, and Caroline didn't want to come across as some crazy obsessive bridezilla at least for the first year. As they entered the church it was not at all what Caroline expected. The interior was as far away from the normal insides of a church as you could possibly get. In the centre of the space there was a large fighting cage and around it different gym devices.

"An old friend used to use this place to train new vampire's" Klaus explained seeing her confusion. "If you are going to stay here with me, you will need to be prepared to defend yourself to my enemies"

"I'm actually quite the skilled fighter, I'm sure I'll manage….I even had some training before I was turned." Caroline said looking around at the different apparatuses.

"Yes well, you have not yet been trained by us darling and like I said it is one of my terms, you will train here three times a week with either me or Elijah so that should the situation ever occur, you can protect yourself" Klaus said sternly.

"I don't need you to teach me to protect myself, I can look out for myself just fine" Caroline started to get annoyed.

"Fine, prove it to me…" Klaus said as he got into the fighting cage.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked.

"One round, if you can take me down I'll let it go" Klaus negotiated.

"That's not fair you're a freaking Original Hybrid 50 times my age…I'm not as strong as you are" Caroline said.

"Then you need training" Klaus said throwing her the tape for around her knuckles.

"Fine" Caroline finally agreed.

* * *

"Freya!...Freya!" Ally was shouting.

Freya stormed into the room fearing the girl was being slaughtered by someone as she was hooting bloody murder.

"What what what?" Freya said holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Why are you holding a wooden spoon?" Ally asked.

"I thought somebody was attacking you?" Freya said

"And you thought a wooden spoon would help?" Ally laughed.

"You know I do have some kick ass magic powers too" Freya grunted.

Ally fell to her back on the bed laughing. She and Freya had really bonded over the last two weeks, it was the only witch role model so far Ally had, to look up too. And Freya liked having somebody to share her knowledge with.

"Ok smartass, then why were you screaming?" Freya eventually said.

"I think I found something…I need to know EVERYTHING about your mothers Immortality spell" Ally said suddenly serious again.

"I have her grimoire here somewhere, I think it contains the spell she used….why do you need it?" Freya asked.

"Because I have a theory about it….But I need details not just the spell" Ally explained.

"Well I wasn't around for when she casted it, I was being held captive by my crazy ass Aunt" Freya explained. "But Kol was, and he was the only one who showed any witch powers even after transitioning, I'm guessing he's the one to turn too, I'll call him"

Ally grabbed the book Freya handed her from the shelve and started searching for the original spell. It only took her a few minutes as she started to browse through the ancient language. She could hear Freya telling Kol to hurry back down to the compound.

"Ok so I need to hear about this theory" Freya said as soon as she hung up.

"Ok so have you ever heard of Anima digeris?" Ally asked.

"Soul splitting?" Freya asked.

"It's when somebody does something horrible or has something so horrible done to them magic actually split's their soul into two pieces….it's rumoured to be just a legend with witches…..but what if it actually happened when your mother made you all immortal. You told me the witches retaliated by giving you weakness to the sun and white oak stake, but what if they also took part of your soul….The human part I mean?" Ally started flipping through more pages.

"But what does that have to do with my brother and Caroline?" Freya asked.

"Well, when part of your soul is taken, it has to go someplace else…it can take hundreds of years or maybe in this case a thousand, but the soul fragment Is placed into a new life, and when both fragments find the other half again they cannot help but be drawn to each other, like Romeo and Juliet or Tristan and Isolde….all star-crossed lovers that were doomed from the beginning they all had this unexplainable connection because their souls had been one once upon a time." Ally explained.

"So you're saying my brother and Caroline are actually the same person?" Freya asked in disbelief.

"No no, they are different people, soul is nature, personality is part nurture….it dawned on my when Caroline said that when they were you know "touching" she felt all these electricity" Ally went on.

"Ok ew…." Freya was disgusted by the idea of her brothers sexlife.

"It's the fragment of her soul that recognises his….." Ally explained.

"So that's a good thing …. Right?" Freya said.

"Not exactly, it doesn't occur often that a soul is split and even less that the two parts find each other again, but when they do it always ends in death and destruction….Kinda like Shakti and Shiva, the hindu gods, but obviously your brothers and Caroline's sex didn't destroy the world." Ally said.

"Ok can we please stop talking about my brothers sex life it is really disturbing" Freya rubbed her forehead trying to process this all.

"It would make sense though….because the love they have for each other however powerful will destroy one or both of them…that's what the prophecy means….they speak of light and darkness because Caroline is LITTERALY the light to his darkness, when Klaus' soul was split by your mothers spell he lost the last of his humanity and it eventually transferred into Caroline….that's also why he's a better person around her, because he is reminded of the light he used to have before he was made a vampire" Ally sounded pretty sure of herself.

"Ok and how do we test this theory?" Freya asked.

"You won't like it" Ally said carefully.

"Tell me anyways" Freya responded.

"Vincent…" Ally breathed whispering his name.

Freya rolled her eyes "Of course…. All roads eventually always lead to Vincent goddamn Griffith"

* * *

Caroline was panting they had been going at it for a few hours now and Klaus wasn't giving her any breaks. Her muscles were starting to get sore and sweat was dripping from her forehead slightly. She had been trained in the martial arts before and after she was turned, but she quickly figured out she wasn't trained like the Mikaelson's had been. About halfway in their training session Klaus had taken of his shirt to cool down a bit while they were fighting, that didn't help her focus either. After about 3 hours of frustration and annoyance she finally was able to hit him just in the middle of his chest where his sternum was. She smiled smugly and felt very pleased with herself.

"alright, I hit you , now can we go home?" She finally asked.

In about half a second Klaus was behind her twisting her arm behind her back and holding his other arm around her neck .

"That was a weak shot, and don't ever let your guard down right now you're dead" He said angrily before letting go again. He then threw her a large wooden staff. "Stake training, you need to know how to stake another vampire as quickly as you possible get a chance to….stake me"

"I'm not going to stake you that's dangerous" Caroline protested.

"Caroline I'm a fucking Original Hybrid and it's plain wood not white oak, even if you get a shot in I'll be fine " Klaus said

"Look can we do this next time , I'm kind of tired and I want to go home" Caroline said.

In a glimpse Klaus used his wooden staff and smacked it behind Caroline's legs causing her to fall to the floor. Her ankle throbbing obviously broken. She was taken aback by the harshness of his actions.

"When an enemy attacks you Caroline he won't stop and come back the next day just because you're tired now get up" Klaus flared at her.

"I think you broke my ankle" Caroline's face contracted as she pulled up her legging.

"You're a vampire Caroline it heels in like 30 seconds now I said get up!" Klaus said again.

"GOD WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN JERK I SAID I NEED A MINUTE!" Caroline shouted.

"ENEMY'S DON'T GIVE YOU A MINUTE CAROLINE, AND IM BEING A JERK BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND SORRY BUT IM NOT LOSING YOU SO USE THAT DAMN ANGER AND . !" Klaus shouted back.

In an instant Caroline was up on her feet again, anger flaring inside of her attacking him with all the force she had. Their sticks met multiple times as he wore off her vamp speed attacks. First up towards his head then down by his abdomen she twirled the stick around turning and going for his back but he was still too fast for her. It frustrated her deeply so she tried again, and again and again not leaving so much as a tenth of a second between attacks until finally she saw her shot… a little spot just above his right hip that wasn't being guarded and without thinking she forced the pointy end of her stick towards it, only slightly breaking his skin her arm against his throat pinning him against the metal of the fighters cage, her eyes full of fire and frustration. She was panting hard, and so was he. Their bodies were so close she could feel his heart beating.

"Much better" He whispered out of breath

Klaus grabbed her wrist on his throat and held it up in the air, with another arm he took the wooden stick from her and threw it to the side of the cage, their eyes not leaving each other the entire time. He could feel her breathing against him, her chest touching hers every time she exhaled. The tension was undeniable and irresistible. Klaus forcefully grabbed her head between his hands and kissed her hard. Caroline immediately responded his kiss full of passion anger and frustration. The room had disappeared around them. Klaus picked Caroline up by her sides and she wrapped her legs around his thighs. She moaned loudly into his ear turning him on even more. He pressed her against the metal work of the cage for support as he tore the grey to off of her into pieces, their bare skins both on fire now touching. Last night may have been epic and romantic, but now it was pure hunger and need between the two of them.

* * *

There you guys go, Chapter 10, this was another long one for me. (Longest one so far) But I really felt you guys needed this information...So let me know what you guys think two parts of one soul? Star-crossed lovers? Sounds Klaroline or not at all? And how about Klaus wanting to "Consumate" (Used one of you guys' hysterically funny way of discribing their erhm moments :p) right then and there in the kitchen? :p

Hope you guys all enjoyed

Please leave a review I feed off of them and if i go hungry i'm a bad writer :p!

Love Eve


	11. Chapter 11: A preview

Hey what's up you guys! Hope you are all having an amazing christmas!

So I'm having a bit of a tough time with chapter 11 and getting it right. And I think it's because I need to let go of it for a bit. Clear my head come back fresh and full of new idea's! That being said I will also be out of the country all next week spending some much needed time with a very dear friend. I will be back by New year and hopefully have a finished chapter for you guys by then! In the time being I will not desert you! Here is a very short preview of what you may expect from Chapter 11. Now I didn't want to bother my lovely editor Asleighxx during this time as she's probably very busy during the holidays so i'm sorry if some of it is misspelled or hard to read due to not editing! I tried my hardest and when the chapter is finished I will have it edited before uploading pinky promise!

Also I had this one shot stuck in my head that kept me from writing a next chapter for this fic so I wrote that and also uploaded it. It's called Maybe,Someday, but not today and it's also for our favorite paring Klaroline so be sure to check that out as well! Thank you guys for the reviews and the Pm's! (I love getting those! it's so personal ^^) have great holiday's!

I do not own TO or TVD If i did Klaus would be in my house wearing nothing but a bow and a santa hat!

* * *

Klaus was staring at her as she was still asleep. The morning sun kissing her lightly through the window. Almost illuminating on her pale skin. A mess of blonde half curly hair spread over the pillow. She was breathing calmly and comfortably , she looked so peaceful so beautiful. Her lips parting just a little bit. So soft pink and inviting. It was impossible to resist. Gently he grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb and pulled her face up pressing a loving soft kiss on her lips. She stirred ever so slightly before opening her big pale blue eyes. He stared into them as she smiled lazily before she closed them again, he kissed her again.

"Goodmorning Princess" He whispered.

"Hmmm….Goodmorning my king" Caroline joked back crawling closer to him and bringing her face up to his.

Klaus chuckled as he closed his eyes again allowing his senses to fully extend to her presence. "This could be a fun game to play" he said smugly.

"Aren't you the self proclaimed king of New Orleans anyway" Caroline asked still half asleep.

"Yes, and as such it is by royal decree that you are obligated to kiss the current king" Klaus grinned.

Caroline laughed softly "Well if it's the law" She said before pressing her lips up against him again. A perfect morning kiss on a perfect lazy morning.

The kiss quickly intensified as it always did when they started a make out session. It never really stayed with just making out. It was impossible to just make out with him it was just too passionate. Caroline could feel Klaus breathing faster and his eyes became darker, the hint of the devil in his eyes. His hand slowly going under her shirt behind her back pressing her fully against him with his palm. A soft low moan escaped her lips straight to his ear. That always drove him nuts, the exclamation of her longing for him was like a fire igniting inside.

"I decided to extend to law, king needs more than just a kiss" Klaus grunted.

"Yes Mylord" Caroline grinned enjoying their little game.

Klaus turned them around so he was quickly on top of her. He raised up her shirt inch by inch placing a kiss every time he reached the bottom it. Caroline arched her back biting her lip. He was about to reach her chest when there was a knocking on the door.

"Damn it…." Klaus muttered ignoring the intruder.

There was a knocking again.

"GO AWAY!" Klaus shouted towards the door.

"Brother get out of Caroline's pants and into your own we have business to attend to"Kol's voice shouted.

Within a second the door opened and Kol was leaning against the frame with an arrogant smug on his face. Caroline quickly pulled the blankets up to her neck a blush colouring her cheeks fire red.

"KOL GET OUT!" Klaus shouted again.

"Can't, need you to come with me.."Kol said lazily running a free hand through his hair.

'Caroline Darling! You look positively delicious" Kol continued, winking at her.

"Thanks kol" Caroline said slightly embarrassed as she hid under the blankets completely , this was so embarrassing

"No seriously darling i'd love to eat-" Kol started a sentence but he was interrupted by a broken off wooden leg of a chair that Klaus had broken off and thrown his way. It missed him just barely.

"I'm sensing this becoming a hostile environment I'll wait downstairs" Kol laughed "BYE CAROLINE" and with that he left again closing the door behind him.

Caroline popped her head back out from under the blanket to make sure Kol had left.

"So far for our little game" Caroline smiled

"We can go on" Klaus grinned jumping back up the bed.

"No the moment is gone, besides it sounded like he really needed you, go" Caroline said kissing his forehead.

"You sure? It could take all day..with Kol you never know."Klaus explained.

"It's ok, I am capable to look after myself you know….besides, I have our new houseguest to entertain remember?"

* * *

There you go you guys! The preview I know it's not much but i'm sorry it'll have to do! I hope you guys liked it! Make sure to leave some reviews or sending me a pm saying with you think. Also...Who is the mystery houseguest! guess away!

again happy holidays!  
Love

Eve


	12. Chapter 11: Birds & Houseguests

Hey what's up you guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I've just been stuck writing, I mean I know where I want this story to go but I was struggling with how to get there...And with the holidays and life and starting school again I just got a bit overwhelmed! So here's chapter 11 for you guys and it's a long one again so I hope this kind of makes up for my absence!

I want to do another really big shout-out to **Ashleigh_xx** for listening to me bitch about how i'm stuck and then on other occasions listening to me fangirl about my own cats! (My boy cat recently started taking showers with me and it's the cutest thing ever!)

I want to all of you for reviewing and sending me Private messages! (- I loved those really!)

Thanks to Liz213Mast , hope the houseguest doesn't bum you out!

Thanks to Axebird1! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story!

Thanks to all the new followers and favourites! They really get me through long days :)!

And thanks to you the readers for letting me share my brain with you!

Enjoy 3

* * *

Caroline was wrapped in nothing more than an old blanket they found in the attic of the church from the girl Klaus said used to live there. When she had asked where the girl had gone too had had simply stated she had died and made pretty clear he didn't want to discuss it. She had not pressed the matter trying to respect his privacy. She was standing in the back of the old attic staring out the window that looked over part of the city. Klaus had been very secretive about the things that had happened to him in New Orleans in the years that they had been apart.

She only knew that the events had changed him.

Her mind went back to the conversation they had had before they entered the church. When they were little girls she, Elena and Bonnie would hide themselves in Bonnie's grandmother's attic which resembled this one quite a lot. There was a wooden chest and some boxes in the back that held all of gran's old clothes. One day, they must have been no older then 8 or 9 years old, found a large white box embedded with golden drawings high up on one of the shelves. When they had opened it the box was lined in white silk and it contained Grandma Bennett's veil she had worn at her wedding. It was a beautiful piece completely in tulle finished all around with very delicate lace and pearls.

The girls had taken turns wearing it, making dresses out of old pieces of fabric from drapes and bedsheets. They would secretly pick flowers from other gardens and for one day in that attic one of them would be the bride. They would all sit together and fantasize about what they wanted their day to look like. Caroline being the planner and organizer she was even at that age always had the most elaborate plans. After she was turned she didn't think about marriage or her wedding day again. With all the troubles she and Tyler had she never even considered it an option.

She hadn't been thinking about it with Klaus either but when he stated he just didn't believe in the institution of it even if it was early on in their relationship. The little 9 year old girl in the veil that lived inside of her had been very disappointed. She murmured in herself on the subject a little while longer when she felt two arms slip around her from the back.

"What are you thinking about love?" Klaus whispered placing gentle kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Nothing particular." Caroline smiled turning around.

"How's the ankle?" Klaus asked looking slightly guilty.

"All healed up." Caroline assured him.

"Look darling, I'm sorry about that I got carried away and-" Klaus apologised.

"It's ok, you were right. I need to toughen up a bit again. I know you're hard on me out of love." Caroline interrupted him while wrapping her arms around his neck the blanket dropping to the floor before she kissed him softly.

Klaus took a deep breath. "Sweetheart you need to put some clothes on or we are never leaving this room again." he said trying to resist her.

"Well that's a bit unfortunate because you basically tore my shirt to shreds." Caroline started laughing.

Klaus handed her his jacket to cover herself. It smelled like him an intoxicating smell that Caroline had no trouble getting used too. She dressed herself again after finding her leggings and underwear and zipped up the leather jacket. When she went back downstairs she cleaned up the mess they had made and went for her purse.

"I can't believe I slept with you in a church, how sacrilegious can you get?" Caroline grinned.

"I didn't peg you for the religious type love." Klaus said looking at his cellphone.

"I"m not, still kind of surprised at myself though." Caroline laughed.

"I'm sure God didn't mind the show. Probably not the first time it happened in here either." Klaus tried to reassure her still not looking up from his phone.

"Oh so you bring your other girlfriends here as well?" Caroline asked with a fake surprise tone in her voice.

"No, just my favorite 5." Klaus joked back typing a text.

Caroline threw her keys towards his head with great speed but Klaus caught them with ease.

"Easy love, such aggression." Klaus laughed.

Caroline laughed as well as they exchanged playful looks while teasing each other. Klaus was still focused on the screen of his phone. Though they had been joking he seemed slightly annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Caroline asked as she grabbed the last of her stuff from the floor.

"Not really just time to go home." Klaus smiled.

"Klaus, before we go, can I ask you something?" Caroline asked as they walked through the door back to the car.

"Anything love." Klaus responded opening the door of the car for her before getting in himself.

"Were you serious? About not believing in marriage? Is it seriously never an option for you?" Caroline asked staring at her knees.

"I just don't see the point of it sweetheart." Klaus shrugged.

"Not even with me? I mean not now of course but someday, maybe?" Caroline pushed the matter.

"Caroline when you've been a vampire as long as I have, things like a marriage just lose a tad of their value. Look if it's just up to me I'll be with you forever and I don't need a piece of paper to verify that. This is already forever for me" Klaus sighed looking at her.

"It's just a big day in a girl's life The dress, the flowers, the rings, the celebration, the vows." Caroline whispered.

"I already vowed to be your last love, besides nobody would come to that party because a I doubt your friends would approve and B nobody likes me." Klaus tried to joke.

"You know what I mean Klaus, I'm not trying to bum you out, I just preferred thinking that someday maybe years from now… it's was still in my future." Caroline explained.

"Look if you want the dress and the party I'm more than happy to throw you a ball or something, you can pick any dress you like and I'll dance with you until your feet hurt." Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek. "Can't that be enough for now?"

Caroline returned his smile weakly and not one hundred percent fully committed but right now she didn't feel like going on about it. After all even if it was to happen someday, it would be years and years from now. As they drove back home there was an awkward silence where Klaus was staring at the road and Caroline was staring at her right ring finger where she was now fearing would never be an engagement ring taking place.

It was remarkably quiet in the car when they were driving back to the compound. Though they had not ended their last conversation on a bad note per se there was a tension in the air that could not be denied. Try as she may Caroline knew Klaus was avoiding making eye contact with her, a trait he only showed when he was worried or withholding information from her. To be honest it was quite frankly annoying the living dead crap out of her! He was joking with her not ten minutes ago and now he was being mister moody again, there was just no keeping up with this guy's emotions. Leave it to Klaus Mikaelson to be the only existing hybrid with a serious case of constant PMS.

She started to tap her fingers on the dashboard to make him aware of her annoyance and when he still didn't acknowledge her after that she sighed deeply. Again no response. She started to think back to remember if she had said something wrong or did something to offend him, there was just nothing she could think of. It stayed quiet all the way until the car stopped in front of the compound. There, Klaus just took the keys out of the ignition and stared straight ahead out of the window.

"Ok Mister Bipolar are you going to tell me what the hell is bothering you or do I need to get you a PMS pill?" Caroline asked him obviously annoyed.

Klaus chuckled "Mister Bipolar?"

"Yeah, seriously you're hot one minute and cold the other, you know Katy Perry wrote a song about you!" Caroline explained.

"I have absolutely no idea who that is but I'll take your word on it sweetheart" Klaus said.

"So are you going to tell me what I did to get you in such a foul mood in 0.3 seconds?" Caroline continued.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong love, I was just thinking…." Klaus whispered.

"About?" Caroline asked again.

"Freya just called, there's somebody here to see you, but before you go in I want you to have this." Klaus pulled something out of his jacket.

It was a black cord on it was a silver pendant shaped like a bird, it was absolutely stunning.

"My mother gave it to me when I was young, it was full of emotional symbolics at the time that I won't bore you with. When I found out about all her betrayals I took it off because it reminded me of only bad things, but maybe now we can change the meaning of it. I'd love it if you'd wear it now as a symbol that you are forever free to leave and to stay, I used to love birds because the ability of flying seemed like the ultimate form of freedom…. so it may not be a ring but, you know." Klaus said.

"I love it." Caroline said looking at the small gift in awe.

Caroline turned her back and pulled up her hair as he tied it around her neck. She looked in the mirror of the car as the pendant hung just over the neckline of her shirt it's silver shimmering brilliantly.

"And I love you. Thank you." She whispered pressing a soft kiss on his lips as she caressed his cheek.

"Good to know. Now let's go inside" Klaus smiled as he opened the car door.

* * *

When Caroline and Klaus walked through the door they we're greeted by Freya, she gave Klaus a stern look. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked on ahead. Caroline wanted to follow him so she wouldn't be alone with the eldest sister. Though she was not angry anymore by a long shot she still tried to avoid the awkwardness that came with them being together in the same room after their spat. She was about to pass by Freya when the witch stopped her.

"Caroline can we talk for a second?" Freya asked carefully.

Caroline turned around and nodded.

"Look, I owe you a major apology for what happened earlier today, I shouldn't have talked like that behind your back, that wasn't cool and I'm sorry."

"Is it national Mikaelson apology day or something?" Caroline said rather snappy remembering that Klaus had also said he was sorry earlier. A rare occasion for one Mikaelson, let alone two in the same day.

Freya looked at the blonde confused.

Caroline simply shook her head "It's nothing and I appreciate your apology. You're right it wasn't cool, but I guess it would be equally uncool of me to not let it go so let's forget about it ok."

Freya smiled "Hey, maybe someday we might actually become friends."

"I"m sure I'd love that." Caroline agreed and then she walked on.

Caroline could hear hushed voices coming from the middle of the compound. She could make out the different voices. Rebekah who was obviously yet again upset about something. Elijah, in his formal setting when he was trying to be diplomatic about a situation. Kol throwing really unnecessary jokes in between the conversation. And Klaus who was shouting but in a silent way like he didn't want to be heard. She could hear her name being dropped a few times and it was obvious they were talking about her and she was the reason for this conflict. It was then she heard the last voice. A deep male voice that sounded so familiar yet she couldn't place right away. When she walked in the conversation immediately fell into an awkward silence. The owner of the last voice was standing very close and in an almost threatening way to Klaus and his back to he turned around Caroline recognized the familiar faces of her very best friend in the entire world. There in the middle of the compound receiving multiple Mikaelson signature death glares was Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh my god." Caroline nearly screamed as she ran towards her best friend and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here is everybody ok?" She continued.

"Everybody's fine. I told you a few weeks ago I'd fly out for your birthday." Stefan smiled hugging her back firmly as well.

"It's so good to see you I missed you." Caroline said not letting go.

"I missed you too Care."

There was still a deadly glare coming from Klaus. Jealousy raging through him like a monster trying to crawl out of his chest. He knew that there had almost been a thing between them right before and after Caroline's mother died but when he rejected her she had left to travel and get her mind clear. How anyone could be so stupid as to reject Caroline was beyond him and he'd be damned if he was going to let him swoop in and try an win her back now.

"How are you?" Caroline eventually asked when they had let go of each other.

"Alright you know, leaving Mystic falls has been good for me." Stefan explained.

"You don't have to tell me." Caroline laughed.

The two chattered a few more minutes before Klaus decided he couldn't take it anymore and left for the kitchen leaving the two to their catching up. He grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and ripped it open with his teeth sucking down the liquid. He was annoyed and in a bad mood now and would enjoy feeding from the vein much more in this state. He had been alone for almost an entire minute when Freya walked in.

"Oh great you're in a mood, this is just perfect." She said taking a seat on the bar stool and dropping the book she was holding on the counter.

Klaus just looked at her.

"Ally figured it out." She continued

"Hmm?" Klaus responded ripping open a second blood bag.

"The dreams, the creatures, the danger for Caroline's life…. she figured it out. She's quite the gifted little witch for her age." Freya tried to get his attention.

"Talk." Klaus demanded, his interest now sparked.

Freya opened the book. "In ancient witchcraft there is a ritual called _anima digeris_ , it's when a soul is split into two parts, one remains and one keeps floating around until it finds a new host."

"Get to the point Freya, I am not in the mood for witchy bedtime stories." Klaus muttered.

"When our mother turned you, your soul was split into two parts, Caroline is the other part." Freya explained.

"That is absurd Freya, even I'm not _that_ narcissistic." Klaus said annoyed.

"It's not like that Niklaus. You are two different people, you guys are just linked and when two linked pieces find each other again it always ends in trouble." Freya said.

"Trouble how? How do we even know this is true? Sounds like a fairy-tale to me." Klaus asked.

"You're not going to like it." Freya said carefully.

"Please don't say it." Klaus rubbed his forehead.

"Vincent…" Freya whispered almost like an apology.

"Of course." Klaus sighed.

At that moment Caroline peeked her head through the door "Me and Stefan are going out for a drink to talk." She smiled, looking really happy.

"Alright I'll get my coat." Klaus agreed.

"Oh, erm…. it's kind of a best friend thing." Caroline explained very carefully.

"I'm not letting you go out alone." Klaus said slightly annoyed.

"I"m not alone. Stefan is with me and we're just going to Rousseau's. If there's any trouble I'll call you I promise." Caroline tried again

"Nope, no way, not going to happen." Klaus grumbled.

"Klaus I need some time alone with my friends too ok…." Caroline said in a way that marked the end of this conversation, she went back out the kitchen and got her coat from the hanger.

"Ok let's go." She smiled excited towards her best friend.

They were just about to leave the compound as Klaus came after her. "Caroline wait up."

"Klaus I told you I -" She didn't get to finish her sentence as he swept her off her feet crashing his lips onto hers in a very passionate kiss. It was hard and forceful but a breathtaking. It was very clear he was marking his territory.

"You two enjoy yourselves, but _rippah_ I warn you if somebody lays as much as a finger on her I will destroy that person." Klaus warned him.

Stefan raised his eyebrows "Ok, noted!" he said awkwardly.

* * *

As they arrived in Rousseau's Caroline ordered them both drinks from the bartender girl. And they sat down in a booth.

"Sorry about that, he can be pretty controlling." Caroline said silently.

"You don't have to tell me Care, I spent enough time with him to know." Stefan smiled.

They remained silent until the drinks came.

"So I'm just going to go right out and ask. You and Klaus, it finally happened?" Stefan broke the silence.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, it did….. Are you mad?"

"Nah, as long as he treats you right and you are absolutely sure about this?" Stefan replied.

"I am. I know it sounds ridiculous but I love him, and I think I have for a while now and I've seen the change in him. I mean I'm not saying he's a saint I know he's not, but he's trying really hard to be one of the good guys." Caroline defended her choice.

"Hey Care I don't judge, you don't have to defend yourself to me. I just want you to be very careful. For what it's worth, I honestly believe he has truly loved you all this time." Stefan said.

Caroline smiled "I'm really glad you're here Stefan."

"Me too Care. I should've looked you up sooner. I'm really sorry for letting you down the past two years."

"You didn't, it's a two way street Stef. I could've picked up the phone and called you up as well. I guess I just wasn't ready to face it all." Caroline explained.

"If anyone gets that it's me." Stefan said squeezing her hand.

"Do me a favor though, don't tell Elena and Damon or Bonnie yet. I don't think they'll be that understanding." Caroline asked.

"It's not up to me to tell them Care, but you're going to have to tell them eventually and my guess is the longer you wait the worse it's going to get." Stefan said.

"I know, but I'm not ready to face the world just yet. Can't I have a few more days in my safe little bubble here?" Caroline laughed.

They talked for hours more after that, bringing each other up to date on the events of the past two years. Caroline had explained how she had run into Klaus in London and how everything just sort of grew from there, though she had conveniently left out the part of the nightmares and burn marks with the creepy creatures. It was nice having an old friend to talk to. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed it. Sometime after midnight they decided, slightly drunk, well maybe more than slightly, to go back to the compound. Caroline had invited Stefan to stay at the compound as long as he was in New Orleans. Though it wasn't her home to invite him in, she figured that maybe this was one of those times to use the fact Klaus really couldn't say no to her. She knew that Elijah and Rebekah had taken Hope back to the new and much improved plantation house for a little getaway so she didn't feel bad when they returned drunk off their ass and making a lot of noise.

"Shhh, you'll wake everybody up." Caroline giggled as Stefan closed the door rather loudly.

"Don't worry I have silent vampire ninja moves nobody heard." Stefan answered.

"Ooh ninja….HIYA!" Caroline tried to make a sort of kicking and jumping move but ended up falling flat on her face. Stefan just stood and laughed.

"Are we having fun?" A low very stern voice said from the dark.

Caroline turned on the lights to see Klaus standing against the wall with a murderous look on his face.

"Oooooh…. he's really mad. Maybe we should go back to the bar" Caroline tried to hold her laughter.

"The only place you're going is bed Caroline." Klaus said annoyed.

"RAWR!" Caroline growled at him making a scratching paw movement.

Stefan nearly rolled over laughing.

"Ripper, you have about 5 seconds to get out of my sight or I will pull your head right from your body and roll it onto the streets for the werewolves to play with."

Stefan looked at Klaus for a moment debating internally if he should defy a murderous Klaus.

"5….4….3….2…"

"'Kay. Care I'm going to bed." Stefan said leaving at vamp speed. Best not to test him.

"That was rude!" Caroline sneered.

"You're drunk Caroline go to bed I'll be right up." Klaus sighed deeply.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Caroline said shaking her finger at him, it was hard trying to win a fight when her head was this light, and he was killing her buzz.

"Right now I do. Now are you going to stop this and go to bed or do I have to carry you over my shoulder like a disobedient child." Klaus warned her.

"If you're going to be like this I'll sleep in Stefan's room thank you very much." Caroline said stomping off.

Klaus vamped in front of her grabbing her shoulders "DO NOT TEST ME CAROLINE!" he shouted throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom.

"LET GO OF ME." Caroline screamed trying to kick herself free. It was useless though.

Klaus sat her down when they were in the bedroom giving her a hard look this was getting ridiculous. Caroline just sat at the edge of the bed pouting like a small child.

"Calmed down?" klaus asked her.

"This is absurd and completely unnecessary." Caroline said annoyed. "Your control issues are still as much out of hand as they used to be and here I was talking about how much you changed all night."

"We'll I'm sorry that I don't allow you to share a bed with another man Caroline I was thinking we were exclusive!" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Oh my god is that what this is about? Are you jealous of Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Caroline ok! I get jealous if another guy even looks at you for too long, I'm sorry but that's just who I am and I'd prefer it if you wouldn't spend the night with somebody you used to have feelings for!" Klaus was mad now.

"Don't you trust me?" Caroline asked.

"I do, but from experience I don't trust him!" Klaus explained.

"Yes, I had feelings for Stefan at some point, it was a short and fleeting infatuation I created in my head because I was still getting over Tyler and over you for that matter! And I suddenly felt that maybe we could be more than best friends and when he turned me down I quickly realised I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with the idea of what we could be! But I see that now. And I chose YOU! I came back with YOU ! I love YOU! And I told you this isn't going anywhere, I'M not going anywhere, and I really hope that one day you'll stop looking so damn surprised when I tell you that."

Klaus was standing across from her looking like a scolded puppy. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Wow it really is national Mikaelson apology day today." Caroline muttered to herself. "I'm going to go take a shower to wash away the rest of the alcohol because you ruined my buzz anyway."

"Want me to join?" Klaus smirked.

"Don't you dare Klaus Mikaelson, I'm still mad at you." Caroline said pointing her finger at him as a warning before slamming the door shut behind her.

Klaus chuckled, she so wasn't mad at him. Being utterly silent, he listened to her clothes dropping to the floor, his mind going back to the last time they were in the shower together. The sweet memory of the hot water on her skin taking a hold of his mind and body. He could hear the drops crashing on her skin and it was hypnotizing. Screw this, he was going after her.

Klaus quickly got undressed and silently he opened the door. She was in the glass shower with her back turned to him washing her hair. Damn this woman was sexy. How was it possible to be this perfect. You could scour her body for imperfections for days and still wouldn't find one. He walked over and opened the door slowly. Caroline turned around with a snap and gave him a death glare. He tried to push down his laughter as she was too adorable when she was mad. Before she could say anything he kissed her trapping her words in her mouth. His hands on her arms running up to her shoulders and her neck as he pushed her softly against the marble wall behind her. The water now soaking them both. He started placing hot kisses in her neck and he could feel her body giving into him.

"No way klaus! I'm still mad at you" Caroline protested very weakly.

"Hm-hm you make quite the convincing point love." he whispered in between kisses.

"Klaus..I'm…-AH!... Serious" Caroline moaned.

Klaus ran his hand down her back running his teeth over her cheekbone and sucking slightly on her earlobe.

"You sure?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. No, damn it." Caroline responded.

Klaus grinned as the last of her defenses fell. He loved make up sex. He was going to make her scream tonight.

* * *

Klaus was staring at her as she was still asleep. The morning sun kissing her lightly through the window, almost illuminating on the pale skin. A mess of blonde half curly hair spread over the pillow. She was breathing calmly and comfortably, she looked so peaceful so beautiful. Her lips parting just a little bit, so soft pink and inviting. It was impossible to resist. Gently he grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb and pulled her face up pressing a lovingly soft kiss on her lips. She stirred ever so slightly before opening her big pale blue eyes. He stared into them as she smiled lazily before she closed them again, he kissed her again.

"Good morning Princess" He whispered.

"Hmmm…. Good morning my King." Caroline joked back crawling closer to him and bringing her face up to his.

Klaus chuckled as he closed his eyes again allowing his senses to fully extend to her presence. "This could be a fun game to play." he said smugly.

"Aren't you the self proclaimed King of New Orleans anyway." Caroline asked still half asleep.

"Yes, and as such it is by royal decree that you are obligated to kiss the current King." Klaus grinned.

Caroline laughed softly "Well if it's the law." She said before pressing her lips up against him again.

A perfect morning kiss on a perfect lazy morning.

The kiss quickly intensified as it always did when they started a make out session. It never really stayed with just making out. It was impossible to just make out with him it was just too passionate. Caroline could feel Klaus breathing faster and his eyes became darker, the hint of the devil in his eyes. His hand slowly going under her shirt behind her back pressing her fully against him with his palm. A soft low moan escaped her lips straight to his ear. That always drove him nuts, the exclamation of her longing for him was like a fire igniting inside.

"I decided to extend to law, the King needs more than just a kiss." Klaus grunted.

"Yes, My lord" Caroline grinned enjoying their little game.

Klaus turned them around so he was quickly on top of her. He raised up her shirt inch by inch placing a kiss every time he reached the bottom it. Caroline arched her back biting her lip. He was about to reach her chest when there was a knocking on the door.

"Damn it." Klaus muttered ignoring the intruder.

There was a knocking again.

"GO AWAY!" Klaus shouted towards the door.

"Brother get out of Caroline's pants and into your own we have business to attend to." Kol's voice shouted.

Within a second the door opened and Kol was leaning against the frame with an arrogant smug on his face. Caroline quickly pulled the blankets up to her neck a blush colouring her cheeks fire red.

"KOL! GET OUT!" Klaus shouted again.

"Can't, need you to come with me." Kol said lazily running a free hand through his hair. "Caroline Darling! You look positively delicious." Kol continued winking at her.

"Thanks Kol." Caroline said slightly embarrassed as she hid under the blankets completely, this was so embarrassing she thought.

"No seriously darling I'd eat-" Kol started a sentence but he was interrupted by a broken off wooden leg of a chair that Klaus had broken off and thrown his way. It missed him just barely.

"I'm sensing this becoming a hostile environment I'll wait downstairs." Kol laughed "BYE CAROLINE" and with that he left again closing the door behind him.

Caroline popped her head back out from under the blanket to make sure Kol had left.

"So much for our little game." Caroline smiled

"Well… We can go on." Klaus grinned jumping back up the bed.

"No the moment is gone, besides it sounded like he really needed you. Go." Caroline said kissing his forehead.

"You sure? It could take all day."Klaus explained.

"It's ok, I am capable to look after myself you know. Besides, I have our new houseguest to entertain remember?"

"Yes I do." Klaus muttered trying to forget the fight they had last night. Although if afterwards was any indication as to how they would make up he would make it a point to fight with her at least once a week.

As he grabbed some clothes from the dresser in the corner and made his way to the bathroom he turned around again.

"Will you be joining me?" He asked Caroline with a smug look on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You know if we keep this up one day very soon you will get sick of sleeping with me." Caroline joked.

"Impossible love." Klaus smiled back before closing the door behind him.

Caroline grabbed the large shirt that Klaus had left on the floor last night and pulled it over her head. It was much nicer to start her day with his smell all around her. It fell almost all the way to her knees so she figured she was covered enough to go downstairs. The compound seemed to be deserted, everybody must still be sleeping so Caroline skipped to the kitchen realizing she was in a particular good mood today. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinets and filled them with a blood bag from the fridge, after she microwaved them and added coffee she went across the hall upstairs to Stefan's bedroom. Carefully she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep muted voice moaned.

Caroline pushed the door open and bursted inside.

"Good morning!" She squealed as she jumped on the bed.

Stefan groaned loudly as he pulled his blanket over his head "Caroline, why are you not more hung over!?"

"Aw come on, I made bloody coffee's." Caroline laughed.

Reluctantly Stefan got out of his sheets and took the mug from Caroline. "I'm not going to risk some Original wrath by having you here without the door open right?" he asked while taking a sip.

"First of all, I'm not 14 and having a boy over! Second, don't worry we made up." Caroline smiled brightly.

"Yes so I heard." Stefan grinned.

"Wait, you heard us?" Caroline turned even paler at the realization.

"Caroline, I think the whole of New Orleans heard you…." Stefan teased.

"Oh god…." Caroline was really embarrassed now.

"Yeah that's what it sounded like."

Caroline hit Stefan with a pillow making him spill some of the coffee on the bed.

"Hey watch it!" Stefan laughed.

The two friends laughed horsing around for a while.

"So where is Klaus anyway." Stefan continued.

"He's off attending some business with Kol." Caroline explained.

"What kind of business?" Stefan asked.

"I don't really know, it seemed secretive so I didn't ask." Caroline said.

"Are you sure you're ok here Caroline?" Stefan worried.

"I'm probably safer here than anywhere else Stefan." Caroline smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked.

Caroline sighed. "Ok so I'm going to tell you something and you have to _promise_ not to freak out."

Stefan nodded looking at her intently.

"Ok, so when I first arrived in New Orleans a few months ago I started having these really weird dreams about creepy creatures and my mom. At first I thought it was just nightmares, but then I started to get really weird burn marks on places where they touched me when I tried to save my mom So eventually Freya did some kind of spell and I finished the entire dream and it led me to Ally, she's a special kind of fire witch I don't know how the entire history goes but she's a powerful girl. Then when we found her I started getting stalked like at first some werewolf guys followed me around on the streets and then they even broke into the apartment and so I moved in here because Klaus doesn't want me to be alone anymore and…" Caroline explained the entire story in detail to Stefan who was looking more and more horrified by the minute.

"Why haven't you called Bonnie about this?" Stefan finally asked when the story was done.

"Oh yeah that's a phonecall I'm dying to make. Hey Bonnie I know I haven't really been in touch lately and basically totally awol but could you please fly to New Orleans to help me with a dangerous magical problem? Even though it has nothing to do with you and it might even kill you and oh! Klaus is also my new boyfriend, who you probably will never approve off because of all the shit he did to you and all of us and then when you're done we can go out to lunch." Caroline said dramatically, rambling everything out without taking a decent breath.

"You know she won't see it like that, she's your friend I'm sure she would help you no matter what." Stefan debated.

"I told you last night I'm not ready." Caroline said sadly.

"I told you I don't really remember last night, now how about I make us some breakfast now….or lunch, it's actually quite late." Stefan smiled.

* * *

The two of them sat in the kitchen while Stefan made them an elaborate lunch. Apparently if you looked in the right places the Mikaelson kitchen was pretty heavily stocked. Which made sense because both Hope and Freya had to survive on human food. They were talking and talking when the door opened.

"Oh you're still here." a female voice said.

"Good to see you as well Rebekah." Stefan said grinning.

"Just dropping off Hope, Freya will be right out can I leave her with you till then Caroline?" Rebekah asked coldly.

"Yeah sure." Caroline smiled.

"A fair warning, apparently Kol found a way to secretly feed her sugar." Rebekah warned.

At that moment a little whirlwind stormed in the kitchen dressed in a pink cape running circles around the kitchen island. Making a lot of noise.

"Ok darling, Aunty Becks is leaving." Rebekah shouted to the blur that was the young child.

But there was no response Hope just kept running around the kitchen pretending to be a superhero. Caroline eventually caught her halfway and swept her up.

"Alright you little monster go give your aunt a big kiss." She laughed.

Hope ran to Rebekah showering her aunt with kisses.

"Alright, I will see you in a few days! Be good." Rebekah warned her.

"I will." Hope promised.

When Rebekah left Hope started running around the kitchen again her little arm stretched out. Shouting the most disturbing superhero cries you could ever hear from a 4 year old which were obviously quotes she overheard from her father and was now putting in a new disturbingly wrong context. She realized quickly why Elijah didn't allow candy in the house, the kid was a menace, she really was lucky she was so cute.

"Hope are you hungry?" Caroline asked as Hope raced by for the millionth time.

"Nope Uncle Kol gave me candy." She shouted.

"I can see that. You know you should slow down, running like that will attract the tickle monster." Caroline tried to keep serious.

"You lie! There's no such thing as the tickle monster!' Hope proclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"Yes!" Hope replied rather confident.

"Oh no! Stefan do you smell that?" Caroline asked.

"Why yes I do…. What is that?" Stefan played along.

"It smells like the…TICKLE MONSTER" Caroline shouted as she grabbed the little girl and tickled her all over. The girl squealed loudly before surrendering. Caroline let her go and Hope was off running around again.

"You know you're really good with her." Stefan stated stirring in the pot again before walking over to Caroline.

"She's a really sweet kid, she makes it easy." Caroline smiled.

"Doesn't it make you want to have one for yourself?" Stefan asked.

"Doesn't matter does it. Vampires can't procreate." Caroline smiled.

"But some of them are known to adopt eventually." Stefan answered.

"True but Klaus would never go for that." Caroline smiled sadly.

"You don't know that." Stefan said.

"Yes I do. He already has a daughter and he made it very clear he doesn't even plan on ever getting marrie- HOPE NO!" Caroline screamed as she watched the little girl reaching for the hot fire and the pot on it. She vamped towards the girl and pulled her away before the hot pot fell over her but the little girl's hand was still pretty burned. Hope was screaming and crying loudly as Caroline opened the faucet for cold water holding her hand under it. Within seconds Freya stormed into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Freya asked.

"I took my eye off of her for like a second and she burned herself on the fire." Caroline said nearly in tears herself. She felt awful.

"Let me see." Freya asked.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline apologized.

Hope was still sobbing.

"It's ok baby, can aunty Freya have a look at your hand?" Freya asked the little girl gently taking her hand and opening it to find a small burn wound on the palm. Freya smiled and muttered a few words while she ran her hand over Hope's. The mark disappeared instantly and Hope stopped crying.

"See all gone." Freya smiled.

"How did you do that?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Transferable magic, I transferred her booboo to me" Freya smiled showing the palm of her hand where on the exact same spot as hope was now the burn mark.

"Wow, that's really cool you could like save sick children and transfer their diseases to like criminals and stuff?" Caroline said.

"Well first of all that's playing god, nature wouldn't approve and second it only works when you are blood related." Freya explained.

"Oh I see." Caroline smiled. She still felt really bad even though Hope was racing around again by now.

"You ok?" Freya asked.

Caroline was surprised by the streak of kindness in the girl's voice. She really was trying to be friendlier with Caroline. "That could've been so much worse" She whispered looking at the remaining hot liquid on the floor.

"Well it wasn't, you reacted really fast. Hey listen don't beat yourself up over it, it could have happened to all of us. Actually It did happen to all of us." Freya smiled.

"Klaus would've never forgiven me. I wouldn't have either." Caroline sighed starting to clean up the mess.

"He would've, but nothing happened so nothing to forgive. Seriously stop worrying, that child is going to scrape her knees and probably break some bones, it's what children do." Freya smiled.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered before cleaning up again.

* * *

"You know this isn't an open consultation office." Vincent said annoyed when Klaus and Kol arrived again on the doorstep.

"Then you should start making house calls mate." Kol joked.

"If I never have to set foot in that house of yours again it'll be too soon." Vincent replied.

"Look we don't have time for your games. What do you know about the Anima Digeris thing?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"So you finally figured it out." Vincent said tapping his fingers together.

"Actually our little witchy friend did. Good thing we kept her." Kol smiled.

"Already trying to manipulate a new powerful witch Kol, does your heart forget so fast?" Vincent replied.

Klaus had just barely gotten a hold of his brother before he launched himself at the regent.

"Calm down Kol we need him alive." Klaus said restraining his younger brother.

"Remind me why again?" Kol spat.

"You need me because I'm the only one who can preform the spell to accurately check if young Caroline is in fact your brothers soul partner and the only one who can preform the spell to remove that part so she is not doomed to a horrible fate." Vincent said rather arrogant.

Klaus could feel Kol calming down it was nice to know that his brother had taken a liking to Caroline.

"Of course if you require those services from me, I'll be in need of payment." Vincent continued.

"How about if you do this I will not rip your head off." Klaus threatened.

"Do not threaten me Klaus, I am not some random witch you can control." Vincent said making a few swift moves with his arms.

Klaus was struck down almost immediately a piercing all consuming headache taking hold of his body, blood coming from his nose and ears.

"Alright, alright what do you want?" Kol said stretching his arms out to Vincent to make him stop.

"I want 3 things." Vincent said not yet completely releasing his power over Klaus.

"Name them!" Kol shouted.

"One, I want to meet the soul partner Caroline. It is inevitable as I will be needing both your brother's and her blood to complete the spell anyways" Vincent stated.

"Done" Kol shouted still worried about his brother.

"Two, I want the firewitch returned to us, she should be with her own kind." Vincent went on.

Kol hesitated for a second. "Fine…"

"And third, I want a private area for the witches that is not under vampire control. Our own part of New Orleans where we are free to practice and rule under our own laws." Vincent made his last demand.

"No way." Kol said shocked.

There was another swift movement of Vincent's hands and Klaus was screaming again fire in his head taking over.

"Alright! Alright! You've got a deal!" Kol finally gave in.

"Perfect…" Vincent smiled suddenly very happy with himself. "Let's get a move on then to meet the young vampire. No time like the present."

Klaus gave Vincent a death glare anger raging in his heart, he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well….

* * *

Ok so here we go you guys! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11 and found it worth the wait! We are getting pretty near the end of this story now maybe 3 more chapters till the sequel which will bare the name : Whispers between the autumn leaves and I'm really looking forward to that as well!

So anyways I'd love to know what you guys think, did you remember it was Stefan coming over? Klaus giving Caroline his mother's necklace? Marriage in the future? How do you guys like Freya and Caroline warming up to each other? Or Kol teasing Klaus about his sexlife? And vincent ? Likeable douche or annoying character? I personally love to hate him you know? So let me know what you think, post a review send me a Pm!

About the latter! I know some of you guys are going through a bit of rough patches and I just want to put out there that it always gets better! There's a lyric in a song by Florence and the machine's - Shake it out that goes: it's always darkest before the dawn. And it's true you guys so don't give up and do what makes you happy! And if you ever need to tell a complete stranger your story I'm just a PM away and I never EVER judge :) Be yourself! your pretty great!

Please leave a review below they make my day and make me happy! I love reading them if you have things you like things you liked less, notes you'd like to give predictions you'd like to make (- those always intrigue me what you guys think is going to happen) so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Love,

Eve


	13. Chap12:Secret projects&Warefare tactics

Hey what's up you guys! Hope you all had a great week and are ready for chapter 12! So basically this is the build up to the end of the story (Next chapter will be the last one and the build up for the sequel "W _hispers between the autumn leaves" !_ Things are going to change now and I really hope you'll like the plot twists and drama coming up! This is basically what I had in mind from the start for this story and I've kind off been dropping hints throughout the chapters so I hope maybe some lightbulbs will start flashing up!

So thanks are in order AS ALWAYS

First of all : As always the lovely Miss **Ashleighxx** for her editingwork and who is on the verge of updating her story "Letters to Hope" and I'm anxiously awaiting the update! (translation: I've been bugging her every day to ask how far along she is xD!)

Seconds: To the also very lovely **Liz213Mas** t...you're constant reviews are what keep me going whenever I feel like nobody is reading this anymore and I suck and should give up xD!

Third: **Axebird1**...Thank you for your review I'm seriously glad to know somebody is still enjoying this story, I'm also anxious to know do you not like Kol in general or just the way I am writing him? And if so why? I'd love the feedback :) As far as the necklace goes...as you'll read down below...you were on to something! Good for you! (please do not predict the further plot of my story because i will feel predictable xD! ...no please let me know what you think will happen i'm dying to know )

And lastly because I've been forgetting over the last few chapters I do not own TVD or TO ... because If I did I'd be writing a musical about Klaroline now and Kol would be singing "I'm not wearing underwear today" from Avenue Q on a loop...

Anyways ENJOY!

* * *

Shit had exploded now.

Caroline couldn't believe how in just a few days, practically hours, could change so much in her life. Panic had completely taken over her entire being. She had known some dark and scary times in the last few years but she could honestly say that she had never been so scared in her life. The thought of losing him now just months after they had finally found each other again was to much to bare even thinking about it. She was working hard on controlling her breathing but couldn't quite get it down. Every time she felt like maybe she could get a hold over herself she could hear him scream in agony and it sent the panic racing right through her body again.

This wasn't happening.

This she wouldn't be able to survive.

When another bone chilling scream sounded the tears started running down her face, she tried to gasp for air to subdue the upcoming panic attack. It wasn't helping. Eventually Caroline just covered her mouth with her hands to silence her own screams of sorrow. The remains of blood smearing over her face. Her clothes were ruined covered in blood and dirt and sweat her hair dirty and greasy, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding a way to save the love of her life.

Finally, she allowed herself to give in completely to her fears, just a couple of minutes where she was allowed to completely freak out. She cried, loudly and with choking sobs. She was glad she had left the room, there was no way she could stay strong for him right now. When the minutes passed where she had caved in to her emotions she started feeling calmer again. She wiped the remains of her tears from her cheeks with her blood stained wrists and took a deep breath. She could feel the bird pendant still tightly bound around her neck and touched it for a second before staring at the dried up blood on the palm of her hands

She knew what she had to do.

She just hoped and prayed with her entire heart that it would work.

* * *

 _Two days earlier_

"Care are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked as he looked at Caroline's terrified face.

"Yes just hold my friggin hand ok!" Caroline replied stretching out her hand.

"But you realise this is forever right?" Stefan asked again.

"Yes but so is vamp-" Caroline realised the guy was looking at her funny "you know what…." she continued.

"That's what I mean care, it's like forever, forever." Stefan pressed the matter.

"It's not my first time Stefan! You did it! Klaus did it twice! And I'm pretty sure Kol has done it as well, he just won't tell me." Caroline argued.

"Yeah but…" Stefan started

"What because you are guys? That pretty misogynistic." Caroline fumed.

"You know that's not why it is. It's _what_ it is." Stefan explained.

"Look Stefan just hold my hand through it!" Caroline sighed.

"Fine I hope it hurts like hell though. I don't think it's a good idea." Stefan muttered.

"You are such a good friend." Caroline responded sarcastically.

"You're phone has been ringing like 6 times Care." Stefan said grabbing it.

There were like a million missed calls from Klaus.

"You want me to call him back?" Stefan asked

Caroline just nodded.

* * *

The car ride back was as silent as ever, Klaus wasn't too talkative anyway when he was driving, he was more of an enjoy the scenery kind of man, but now it felt like every word said could be a bomb detonating. Kol was constantly eyeing him and Vincent who was comfortable sitting in the backseat. The joker brother was looking uncharacteristically worried incase the Hybrid and witch would jump each other at any minute. Klaus did not seem too happy when Kol had promised Vincent his own piece of New Orleans to rule as he seemed fit.

The timing had not worked for Klaus, he hadn't told Caroline about what they had found just yet and it started to dawn on him that maybe she would not take this well, let alone the fact that he had been hiding this for her. It wasn't the overprotective thing per se, it's just that why worry her when he wasn't even sure about their theory. He was driving a little slower than he usually did, every second he could postpone this was totally worth it. He had tried calling ahead to her, but she didn't pick up her phone. After the 11th call Stefan finally picked up the phone explaining they had gone out to somewhere and that he would bring her home. When asked upon where they were the only response he got was that he wasn't allowed to say, Caroline was working on a secret project. Normally he wouldn't have let a thing as this go but now he figured it didn't matter that much, all that mattered was having her by his side. Preferably at all times without exception.

When they finally did drive up to the compound they noticed Caroline and Stefan just walking into the door. Caroline was laughing sincerely about something she had just explained to Stefan using a lot of hand motions as she did. So she didn't notice the two originals and regent witch driving passed them as they walked into the door. Klaus stared at her for a moment saddened that he might be breaking her joyous bliss in a few moments time.

"Are we going in or what? I for one would like to get this over with." Vincent finally said after minutes of uncomfortable staring outside the window.

"Before we do this I have some rules of my own." Klaus eventually said turning around.

"I am beyond curious." Vincent sighed.

"Caroline is not to be harmed." Klaus started.

"Yes, because my secret agenda is to go to inside your home by myself and hurt your girlfriend. That isn't suicidal at all." Vincent continued his earlier sarcasm.

"Glad you see the consequences should you be considering that."

"Yes, yes, rip of a body part feeding it to a wolf we've been over this multiple times."

"When she says stop, we stop." klaus went on.

"Which is basically what the first rule was."

"Will somebody be needing an attitude pill?" Kol interjected.

"Would somebody else like me to just leave and let you boys fend to your problems by yourself?" Vincent threatened back.

"Let's just go inside shall we." Klaus said rather annoyed at how this was already getting out of hand.

The boys went inside and found Caroline and Stefan in the center of the compound where Stefan was putting down at least 13 different shopping bags. Klaus had a suspicion that the reason the Ripper sounded so annoyed on the phone was because Caroline had dragged him around for shopping a treat no man actually enjoyed but put up with simply because he had a shot at getting laid and seeing as how Stefan knew that was never going to happen it must have been a pure hell for him. Caroline was a lovely creature until she was fighting another girl for a certain piece of clothing she felt belonged to her.

"Hey your home!" Caroline smiled a bit to wide walking up to Klaus to kiss him lightly.

"Had a productive day sweetheart?" Klaus smiled back.

"Yes, I took Stefan shopping, I know I didn't tell you I was leaving the compound but." Caroline started trying to avoid conflict with the normally so overbearingly controlling and obsessive hybrid.

"It's alright darling, I'm glad you had fun." Klaus kissed her hair.

"Who's your friend?" Caroline asked looking at Vincent.

"Not a friend, but I'm Vincent Griffith. I am the regent of the nine Covens here in New Orleans, I understand you're pretty close with the last surviving Bennett witch. Id love to meet her" Vincent introduced himself.

"Vincent is here because Freya and your little witch had a theory about the attacks you've been experiencing, not to engage in wiccan politics."

"Anyway it is nice to meet you." Caroline smiled widely stretching out her hand to Vincent.

"I can honestly say I've been very excited to meet you as well Caroline." Vincent smiled a little eerily while shaking Caroline's hand.

"Darling sit down, we need to talk." Klaus said gesturing everybody to the lounge chairs.

"Should I start to worry?" Caroline asked sitting down.

Klaus did the entire story to Caroline, starting with how he and his siblings were turned and how there was a possibility that at that time their mother split their souls. He explained that the part of his soul had tried to find a new host possible inside of her and it was the reason they had the connection they had. It was a lot to take in.

"Wait so are you telling me that what we have isn't real?" was the first thing Caroline asked sounding heartbroken. Especially after her little secret project from this morning.

"Not at all, you two fell in love on top of this little magical experiment, although it probably did help." Vincent explained.

"So what is the problem then? This all sounds like a good thing if you ask me?" Caroline continued.

"Yes well that is not the way the ancestors see it. When two fragments find each other, it always ends in tragedy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when a soul is split it is against nature, and nature calls for retribution which is basically killing off at least one of those two parts, preferably the two. By allowing them to find each other there is a good chance they will connect again, and even bigger crime against nature." Vincent explained.

"So basically one of us has to die and since Klaus is an Original hybrid I'm just the easier choice and these ancestors are sending creepy supernatural monsters after me?" Caroline summed up the situation.

"In a nutshell yes." Vincent nodded.

"That's just _great_. Now what do we do?" Caroline said annoyed.

"Well for a start we test the theory by performing a spell on both of you to confirm the connection. Then, we remove the soul piece out of you kill it off and you'll be fine. "

"Hold on! Nobody said anything about killing off pieces of her soul I am NOT agreeing to that." Klaus shot up.

"Yeah I don't care much for it either." Caroline said doubtful.

"Look guys, we should just start by confirming the connection." Kol said "We can go from there."

"How do you feel about that, love?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"Can I talk to you first?" Caroline asked.

Klaus nodded as he and Caroline walked to the garden outside. It was getting dark outside and because it was the start of autumn it was getting chilly outside. Caroline shivered slightly though she didn't know it was because she was cold or nervous about all this new information. Klaus instantly put his jacket he was still wearing over her shoulders. Caroline pulled it tightly around her and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of him. She should have figured something like this was going to happen. The nightmares had been better, she had her best friend back, she was living in a beautiful city with the man she loved and loved her in return, a man who would give her the world if she asked for it and slowly she was getting to be par his family. A thing she thought she would never have again after her mother had died.

Of course something had to go wrong.

She never was allowed to be too happy.

Klaus tilted his head a little to look at Caroline. Her face had changed from the happy oblivious happiness that was on it earlier to a now dominating frown and worry. She was shaking a little so he pulled his jacket out and placed it over her. It never seized to amaze him how fragile and small she could look like this, wrapped inside his arms or clothing it was like she was a beautiful crystal angel that could break by the slightest touch. But he wasn't underestimating her. She was an angel for sure, but not a crystal one. Though she did not always believe it herself he could see it in every fiber of her being, Caroline was strong and beautiful independent and strong willed. She was brave and strong. She was all those things and more, yet he wanted nothing more than to protect and shield her from all of this.

"You alright sweetheart?" He finally whispered as he wrapped his arms around her while he stood behind her both of them staring at the slowly setting sun.

"What do you think we should do?" Caroline whispered not responding to his question.

"It does not matter, this is completely your choice." Klaus whispered into her hair.

"But I'm asking you, what you would do? What are you thinking?"

"I think that we have beaten the odds before, and we will again. No witchey ancestor will stop me from loving and protecting you." Klaus explained.

"What about you though? Maybe this is what they want? To be so focused on me that they have a shot at you. Klaus i'm telling you now, I won't survive that. I have lost too many things in my life. If I lost you now it's done, over. I'll never survive it." Caroline whispered her voice urging with concern.

"Sweetheart, I'm an Original Hybrid that can only be killed by a white oak stake, which was burned to pieces along with my father so we can most definitely exclude that I'm the target here." Klaus chuckled.

"Don't joke around, if there's anything I've learned from my time in the supernatural world it's that there's always a friggin loophole." Caroline said more serious.

"I'm not leaving you Caroline." Klaus said meeting her gaze as he turned her around.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Caroline rested her head on his chest listening to his breathing. It calmed her slightly. They remained holding each other like this for a while before Caroline finally took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"Ok let's do this." She finally said

"Caroline before we go inside to do this there's something else you should know." Klaus whispered. This was the part he hated.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"Vincent asked for Alexis to join him in return for him coming here and Kol agreed." Klaus said slowly.

"NO WAY." Caroline fumed.

"Sweetheart she might be happier with her own kind." Klaus tried to reason.

"NOBODY ASKED HER." Caroline stormed into the compound again.

"Deal is off, there is no way I'm giving Ally to you against her will!" Caroline screamed at a very surprised Vincent.

"Promise has already been made Caroline." Vincent responded.

"Yeah well you can shove that promise up your ass." Caroline shouted.

"Sweetheart you should watch your words before he-" Klaus started but he was too late.

Caroline screamed in agony as her head felt like it was splitting in two and burned from the inside out at the same time. She quickly fell to her knees trying to figure out what was happening.

In an instant Klaus tried to vamp his way to Vincent trying to get in a shot at breaking his neck for hurting Caroline. That wasn't what he promised. Unfortunately he was stopped almost instantly when Vincent made another swift move with his hands. Just before he reached him he heard a bone chilling scream. When he looked over to Caroline she was slightly levitating over the ground. Though she was obviously in pain her body didn't move a muscle. Her hair falling down to the ground as a result of gravity and on her chest where her heart was supposed to be a bloodstain was starting to grow.

"One more step and her heart flies against the wall you understand?" Vincent stated.

"You gave your word you wouldn't hurt her." Klaus said anger raging through his voice.

"Yes well you gave your word I could have the girl now where is she." Vincent threatened.

Klaus looked at Caroline who's head was very slightly shaking no.

"Kol go get her." Klaus said silently looking away from Caroline not to see the sad look in her face.

Kol got Ally dragging her from her room by her arm. "I"m sorry Darling but you are the leverage." he stated to the girl trying to explain why she was being handed over.

He pushed to girl too Vincent who grabbed her by the arm also. "Ok so I'm going to walk out that door and once I do Ill let go of your little blonde girlfriend. I advise you don't come after me or I'll make sure neither of them survives." he threatened.

The boys simply nodded in understanding as Vincent slowly walked backwards out of the compound one hand around Ally and the other reached out like he was still holding Caroline's heart in his hand. As soon as both witches were out of sight Caroline started falling towards the floor having been levitated slightly higher every step Vincent had taken backwards. Just before she was about to fall to the floor Klaus had grabbed her in his arms holding her close as she was trying to regain her breath panting severely.

"It's ok Sweetheart, I got you. Breathe." He whispered holding her face between his hands and staring into her eyes.

Caroline was still breathing slightly panicky.

"Well that escalated quickly." Kol eventually said.

Klaus shot him a murderous look "This is your fault Kol, and now we also lost the witch…"

"How is this my fault?" Kol asked offended.

"You made him all those promises! Now you go fix it, I want him dead!" Klaus shouted.

"You'll start a war with the witches Nik." Kol tried to reason.

"They started a war with us and I will destroy all of them for this."

Kol simply nodded understanding there was no reasoning with his brother when he was in this state.

"Are you still in pain?" Klaus whispered not letting go of Caroline's face.

Caroline nodded for no slowly catching her breath. Very carefully she tried to get back on her feet till quivering like a baby dear trying to take his first steps. Klaus grabbed her arm to help her up but she pulled away rather harshly.

"You ok?" He asked when he noticed she wasn't looking at him.

"Uhuh." Caroline answered holding on to the side of the table regaining the last of her breath.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Klaus asked slightly annoyed.

"No, but I"m also not fighting with you." Caroline said coldly carefully taking some steps to the kitchen to get a blood bag so she can strengthen up again.

"What are you talking about Caroline, who says we're fighting?"

"Look, I know you had no choice, you weren't going to let me die but I'm not agreeing either." Caroline explained drinking from the bag she got out of the fridge.

"Will you stop being so damn cryptic Caroline,it's already been a long day." Klaus said rubbing his temples.

"I'm changing and then I'm going to get her back and you can throw the world's biggest temper tantrum you can't stop me. I'm doing this with or without you, I'd prefer to do it together but just like you can't keep me here I can't force you to come. Either way we owe this to her. And don't you dare try and lock me in here because I'm more than resourceful enough to find a way and like I said I'd prefer it if we don't fight over this so yeah…" Caroline said in one breath.

"I agree with you." Klaus stated.

"Yeah well, I don't care you're not the boss of m- Wait what?!" Caroline suddenly asked confused.

"I do not care for the girl, but she's been stolen from me, and I will not put up with it. We are going to get her back, not only that, that man has hurt you. Heads are going to roll and it's going to be brutal and bloody and if you want to come along I'll even let you." Klaus explained in his evil hybrid voice.

"Alright let's go." Caroline said walking past him.

"In the morning." Klaus stopped her.

"What?! Why?"

"First of all you are not back up to your full strength and I need you at full capacity, so go upstairs take a shower and rest up for morning." Klaus started

"I"m sure I'll be fine we can't just leave Ally to her fate for an entire night." Caroline argued.

"Second of all attacking a powerful coven without a plan is suicidal and stupid. I've had about 980 years more experience than you in this darling, you'll have your war but let's be strategic shall we."

Caroline nodded. She couldn't argue with that logic. She was grateful that he was being this understanding about the situation. She had seen the look on his face when she was levitating in the air with her heart just barely in her chest. It was that perfect combination of rage firing through his chest and fear through his heart. The look he reserved only for her. Caroline knew it was already asking a lot of him to let her join their mission. If it was up to him she would probably be locked in a tower guarded by a dragon of some sorts. She finished her blood bag and was actually feeling quite a lot better.

"I'm going to go get some things in order love I'll be back in an bit ok?" He whispered kissing her hair again. It was hard letting go when she came that close to dying.

"Yeah I'm just going to go take a shower." Caroline whispered smiling.

* * *

Vincent dragged Ally alongside of him into the cemetery. He was glad he had passed the gate of Lafayette 1 feeling more safe and protected on his own grounds. The girl had been remarkably quiet and easy to go along. It could mean only one of two things. Either she was really happy to finally be out of that vampire hole! Which he would understand because no self respecting witch would be caught dead playing housepet to those damn Originals. Or she was up to something. A option Vincent didn't rule out because she seemed to be getting along the the soul partner. He just hoped by getting her back he will have payed off his debt.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ally finally asked in the same tone of voice you would ask if it was going to rain.

"No, keep moving." Vincent said annoyed walking in between the maze of different tombes.

"Where are you taking me?" Ally continued to ask.

"Somewhere safe now shut up before you wake the spirits."

"Wait, what?!" Ally asked wide-eyed.

The two of them finally stopped at an old desecrated tomb somewhere in the far back of the cemetery. Vincent whispered some words in latin and swayed his hand around. The cracked marble doorway moved creating an entrance inside the tomb. When they went inside the place suddenly looked more modern and much better kept. It was dark but lit by several torches strategically placed to create just enough light to pass through the different corridors of the place.

Vincent had let go of Ally's arm as soon as the door magically closed behind them. She wasn't practiced enough to open it anyways so there was no point in restraining her now. Ally walked slowly behind the man gazing at her surroundings. There were all kinds of different markings on the walls like somebody had been scribbling different languages for the last few years. Ally raised her hand to touch one of the languages that seemed oddly familiar when she was stopped by Vincent.

"Don't touch that, unless you have an ambition to kill yourself."

"Oh sorry. What is this place?" Ally asked.

"You should remember…" Vincent explained.

"Remember? I haven't been here before on my life." Ally said confused as they walked into a large underground room.

"You should though, Alexis." A voice from inside the room said.

Ally look to see who the voice belonged to. She noticed a shadow emerging from the dark a young boy no older than 20 years old. He had eerily green eyes and light brown hair with a touch of copper. He was tall and slender and honest to good extremely good looking in a creepy kind of way. He definitely knew how to dress himself to match his looks and aura. He was wearing a black ripped up jeans with combat boots a grey v-neck shirt and a leather jacket. He flashed a million dollar smile that Ally was sure had made a lot of girls swoon over him.

"Good work Vincent." The book patted Vincent on the shoulder.

"I brought you the girl keep your end of the deal." Vincent muttered.

"That depends do you have something else for me?" The boy asked.

Vincent sighed as he reached into his pocket taking out Caroline's bird pendant she had gotten from Klaus. There was a little blood on it from when he had nearly removed her heart. Ally hadn't even seen him taking it from her.

"Perfect. Thank you Vincent." the boy took the pendant from Vincent.

"Am I free now? Are we done?" Vincent asked annoyed.

"Yes...for now."

Vincent left the cave and the boy directed his attention back to Ally.

"I've been waiting very long for you." the boy said walking up to her.

"Who are you and how do you know me name." Ally asked.

"You don't remember me do you darling."

"Should I?"

"My name is Jeff, Jeff Thurston. I'm your brother."

Ally looked godsmacked. She never had an older brother, only a younger sister and she died during the fire ritual years ago. Though looking at the boy she did see similarities. But maybe her brain was just tricking her into seeing that. Anyways until she knew his deal and what he wanted it was best for her to keep her cool.

"I never had a brother." Ally said.

"You were so young when our parents sent me off for the ritual, maybe that's why you don't remember me. You were supposed to join me but then the tragedy happened. And well we lost each other."

"Then why didn't mom and dad ever talk about you?!" Ally asked.

"I can ask myself the same question Alexis." Jeff wondered.

"How do I know you're not just lying to me." Ally nearly shouted.

"You already know, don't you. Focus, search inside yourself." Jeff stated.

Ally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could sense strong magic around her. Her head was getting dizzy and the room started to turn. Visions popping up in her mind. Before she fully comprehended what was happened she fell against the floor.

* * *

"Ok. So I tracked her down to Lafayette cemetery but that's the best I can do, the entire lot is protected against further tracking spells." Freya said frowning over the map.

"So how do we do this? It is obviously a trap." Kol muttered.

"There is no way to anticipate what is waiting for us in there, it's basically a suicide mission either way." Elijah added.

"So we walk in the trap, it's what they least expect." Klaus said thinking out loud.

"Explain brother." Elijah

"They expect tactics and strategic warfare so let's do it the old fashioned way. Brute force." Klaus suggested.

"That is absurd Niklaus." Elijah protest

"Which is why they won't expect it." Klaus tried to convince Elijah.

"You know it could actually work, I could talk to Marcel. If I explain a child is involved he'll most likely be keener to help, maybe get some of his men behind it." Rebekah agreed.

"Elijah you think you can talk to the wolves in the bayou?" Klaus asked.

"I could try, I"ll leave now" Elijah said grabbing his jacket.

"I'll drop you off on my way to Marcel." Rebekah smiled at her oldest brother.

"Kol, let's go see what spells we can use as a back out for the witches." Freya said leaving Klaus all by himself.

Klaus first checked up on Hope who was sleeping soundly in her bed. She had slept through all the drama of the evening. Seriously the world could end next to this child's bedroom and she wouldn't wake up. He sat on the edge of the bed removing a lock of stray hair from his daughter's face. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Daddy, is it morning yet?" She asked sleepily.

Klaus smiled "No little wolf, go back to sleep."

Klaus kissed her forehead and walked out of the room closing the door as silently as he could before taking the next door to check up on his next girl. When he opened the door he saw Caroline in one of his shirt and some underwear bend halfway over the edge of the bed facing away with him obviously searching for something underneath the bed. Still, the view was pretty damn amazing.

"Stop staring at my ass." A muffled voice from behind the bed said annoyed.

"Then stop flaunting it in my face love, hard to resist." Klaus chuckled.

Caroline jumped back on the bed. "I lost your necklace." she said guilt filling in her voice.

"What do you mean." Klaus asked.

"I had it when I was downstairs where all the drama happened and when I came up to shower I wanted to take it off but it was already gone." She explained nearly in tears.

"Maybe it fell off during the attack. We'll find it in the morning love don't worry about it, it's not a big deal." Klaus smiled

"No it is! It's like super personal and from you and I love it." Caroline rambled.

"And we will find it in the morning sweetheart, now get some sleep." he said getting into the be.

Caroline sighed ducking under the bed again in search of the necklace her legs still balancing on the bed. The shirt she was wearing slightly rising up and Klaus noticed something on her side. A drawing on her side ribs just between her thighs and chest. He subtly looked closer and noticed it was a small tattoo of a wolf sitting on his back legs howling at an invisible moon. Underneath there were words scribbled reading.

" _Forever my last"_

"What is that?!" Klaus said rather excited touching the tattoo.

Caroline shot up pulling her shirt down "Nothing!" she said wide eyed.

"That's not nothing Caroline, that's basically a tattoo with my name on it. Is it real?!" Klaus asked trying to tug the shirt back up.

"Yes it is and can you let it go? You were not supposed to see that and you're embarrassing me." Caroline blushed.

"Sweetheart, I know every inch of your body and that wasn't there did you think I wasn't going to notice this? Did you get this today?" Klaus laughed.

"Yes I did. This morning when I went out with Stefan." Caroline whispered.

"Let me see it again." Klaus asked with glitter in his eyes.

"Just promise you won't make a big deal out of it or make a joke of it.. I'm really vulnerable here." Caroline whispered lifting her shirt up.

Klaus traced his fingers over the tattoo her skin still a little raw and thick from the freshly inked wounds. The drawing was beautifully done for something so small it was very detailed and he felt a certain wave of pride as this was yet another security to him she was officially and eternally his.

"Ok say _something._ " Caroline said annoyed after a long silence.

"It's very sexy." Klaus said bringing his lips to her neck softly taking in her scent he felt the desire he constantly felt for her flame up again in a burning hunger. "God Caroline you drive me insane." he whispered placing kisses in her neck.

They kissed for a while Caroline firmly resting in Klaus' lap before the door opened without knocking. Klaus looked to scold the intruder who was rude enough not to knock and for the second time that day basically cockblock him when he noticed his daughter standing in the doorway.

"Daddy."She whispered half asleep has whiney.

"What's wrong little wolf?" Klaus asked looking at her. It wasn't like her to just wander out of bed.

"I had a really bad dream and now I can't sleep, can I sleep here?" She whispered slightly sobbing.

Klaus looked at Caroline, who nodded. "I'll go sleep across the hall." She whispered smiling.

"Don't be ridiculous love, there is plenty of room for all of us." Klaus smiled pulling down the sheets.

Hope ran over to the bed crawling in between her father and Caroline with the biggest smile on her face.

"Go to sleep ok, this isn't a pyjama party." Caroline laughed.

"Alright time for bed." Klaus said dimming the light. "Sweet dreams girls."

They remained silent for about 15 minutes. Caroline was staring at the little girl sleeping soundly in between them and listening to her little heartbeat. This was beyond perfect she thought to herself a small tear falling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Klaus whispered almost inaudibly as he saw the tear glistening like silver from her face.

"Absolutely nothing. This is so normal, this moment it's perfect." She whispered smiling contently.

* * *

When Ally woke up she found herself lying comfortable on a sofa in the middle of the crypt.

"Welcome back." Jeff whispered with a wicked smile.

"How could I possibly forget about my brother?!" Ally asked complete at shock.

When she passed out she had had different visions almost like a dream all showing them different moments with the brother that had been wiped from her memory. The first one she could not have been any older than 3 years old. Jeff had been playing on the swings with her when she had fallen off and started crying hysterically. Jeff had come running and to stop her from crying he had taking a rosebud making it bloom with his magic. Seeing the magic and being so full of wonder she had instantly stopped crying.

The next vision she was older around 8 while Jeff was in his early teens. Her parents were fighting and Jeff was screaming at them. Something about not wanting this and not caring about tradition and protocol.

The last one was probably the most disturbing.

She was about the same age. She had always thought her parents had been killed during her transition ceremony by a rival coven. But in this vision she saw the blood drained corpses of her parents and baby sister burning while she was crying Jeff had run to her telling her something about their coming and that she had to run. As she ran from the scene, Jeff was grabbed by a monstrously big man who sank his teeth into him. She tried to go back for him but at that moment she had woken up.

"It wasn't mom and dad. I was compelled to forget about you, by vampires." Ally whispered.

"Vampires are what's wrong with the world Ally, they are the source of all the horrible things that have happened to us. And if we don't take back our city they will continue to wrong us and young witches after us." Jeff explained hatred flaring through his eyes.

"You're wrong, they're not all like that. Caroline…" Ally started

"Is just like the rest of them in the end. She gave you up willingly to somebody who was potentially a danger to you." Jeff argued.

"You're wrong, she's my friend." Ally replied.

"Even if she is, she has been sucked into the Original family and it had brought her nothing but misfortune. How long before she gets killed as well, those monsters take everything they want without asking and thinking about the consequences and if she _really_ is your friend the best thing you can do for her is get her out of there."

"I don't know…." Ally started to doubt.

"Alexis, I'm your brother this is the best thing for you and her, I promise. Think of all the things we have lost, we have got to stop them. Please, I can't do this alone." Jeff tried to convince her.

"Ok…." Ally answered still in doubt.

"Thank you, this is the best thing I promise." Jeff reassured her.

"Just tell me what I need to do." Ally whispered.

"I have all the ingredients for the spell, including the soul partner's blood." Jeff explained holding up Caroline's pendant that was still covered in her own blood. "I just need to channel your power…"

Ally nodded as she took place next to Jeff by the alter. She reached out her hands to him so he could channel her and prayed to the ancestors that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Ok there we go... Chapter 12 all done... I really hope you guys enjoyed it! What did ya'll think?

Ally's mystery brother? Is he a good guy or bad news?

Caroline and the tattoo ? (Basically this was just something extra I threw in because I got a new tattoo last week and while i was lying on the table for hours and hours in horrible pain this idea came to me xD!

Now lastly I wanted to add that the whole Caroline , Klaus & Hope sleeping in one bed is very OOC for Klaus and I DO realize this... I just don't care it was too cute not to write I actually really enjoyed writing that entire scene...

So I cannot ask you guys enough to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **Review!** If you are reading this and you're like that wasn't bad please let me know even if it's just with a few words...or if you thought hey that could be better please...send me your criticism's just don' call me names... I had that before and it just really bothers me...like...be nice or be quiet...Oh my god is that why lately it's been so quiet on the review form? do you guys wanne call me horrible names O_O? *hides under her blankets*

Haha just kidding but please do let me know what you think the good and the bad!

Lots of love,

Eve


	14. Chapter13:Pulsing heart&Midnight strokes

Hello my darlings!

I know it's been a while since you've heard from me. And for that I am sorry!. I've recently started college again and it's ALOT more work then I anticipated! So the final chapter had been put off. That and I wanted to tell so much more story than I originally envisioned so this chapter got really really long (12.000 words O_O) So long overdue but here it is CHAPTER 13 the final one to this story. However there will be a sequel...more on that at the bottom of this chapter...

I want to thank **Ashleighxx** for being so fast in her editing so I could post this chapter so quickly after it was written! You really have been a great help during this story. Without you I would never have finished it!

To all my **followers!** When I started this story it was more about me needing a creative outlet. And suddenly where at the final chapter and I have 100 followers...That really did mean alot to me! I actually had a tear when the counter went from 99 to 100. I know it's silly but it was a big deal to me so thank you for all of that!

To the **reviewers** And I do mean each and every one of you! If it's a big one or a small one, your words made a smile on my face every time! ...So thank you so much for sticking with me and reviewing and please do let me know what you thought of the final chapter in the review box or via PM. Did you see it coming? did you like the plot twists? or have i just completely ruined it now xD?!

Lastly I have a sad announcement. Ever since I've started this story back in October I have been trying my hardest to get my hands on the rights to TVD and TO...Sadly till this day I still do not own it or any of it's characters...If I did I wouldn't be bothering with college...

Enjoy

* * *

It was around one in the morning and Caroline found herself on the middle of the street right before the compound in her underwear and the shirt she had worn to sleep in. It was nearly halfway through October now and she could feel icy winds passing by her making her shiver almost uncontrollably. Her feet were bare and bleeding from running over pavements. She was out of breath like she had been running but couldn't remember why. She was dreaming again.

"Wake up Caroline." She whispered to herself.

But it wasn't helping. Caroline looked around trying to pay attention to the details of her surroundings. She hadn't had a nightmare in months, so having one now the night before the big fight seemed like an omen she should maybe take in as best she could. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Though the city was deserted, it looked the same. Wait a minute, that was it….the city was deserted….too deserted. Houses with windows and doors wide open but nobody inside, clubs that were open but had no customers. It was like she was the only person left in the city. She remembered from the last time the only thing she could try and do was finish the dream hoping to get the information she needed.

And so she started walking.

Caroline started with the streets she knew, which was basically limited to the French Quarter. After that she took a few new turns, figuring getting lost wouldn't be the worst thing because technically she was still safe in bed with Klaus. She tried to rub her arms warm with her hands thinking she wished she'd brought a jacket to the dream world. After a few minutes of walking she realised she had no idea where she was anymore. In the darkness the streets and turns looked exactly the same yet entirely different. After about another fifteen minutes she noticed 's church, standing where it should not be on a completely different location then when she had trained with Klaus or Elijah. And so Caroline decided this was strange enough to take a look inside.

As soon as she entered she could feel she was at the right place, the air had gotten even colder and it made it nearly impossible for her to move, like she was frozen solid. The air of her breath visible as she exhaled Caroline looked around to notice she wasn't alone. There it was in the very back of the church, hiding in the shadows created by the moonlight through the stained glass windows. The dark hooded figure she had feared for the last 6 months now.

"Hello Caroline" the figure spoke.

Caroline took a step forward to make sure she could take a good look at the creature that had spoken to her. She had never heard any of them speak before an she was fairly surprise at the normal timbre of it's voice.

"How do you know my name?" Caroline asked.

"I know everything there is to know about you Caroline, I've been following you for the last 3 years." The voice continued.

"Who are you...SHOW YOURSELF!" Caroline shouted.

The figure came closer, every step it took the floor froze solid where his foot had rested. Yet his eyes burned with fire. As it took his final step towards Caroline it removed their hood to finally reveal it's face.

Caroline gasped. She was expecting a horribly mutated face or something like that. She didn't expect to see a young boy, younger than her in fact who was handsome at that. Maybe a little too dark brooding bad boy for her, but she could imagine girls falling for him. He had copper kissed hair and bright green eyes, he was taller than her and muscled slightly although she couldn't really see that much through those robes.

"My name is Jeff, Caroline and I'm here to warn you." Jeff explained.

"Warn me about what?" Caroline asked.

"If you come after Alexis, I will do to you what I did to your mother." Jeff said in cold arrogance, the smile on his face fading.

"What did you do to your mother?" Caroline asked in shock.

"Like I said Caroline, I've been following you around for the last 3 years. You see… you my little blonde baby vamp… are the key to all of it." Jeff explained.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER!" Caroline screamed.

"Do you know how rare it is for people to get that size of tumor in weeks. Tumors that appear out of nowhere…. it's almost like magic…" Jeff said getting his grin back.

"No…." Caroline shook her head in disbelief. This was not happening, this was just a dream and it wasn't real.

"I had to get you out of Mystic Falls, and I knew you wouldn't do that as long as your mother was alive. You almost had me when you turned her….ALMOST, I figured you'd be in New Orleans within the first 6 months, but you're a stubborn little thing aren't you? Traveling the world, seeing new places all by yourself. I had to start killing witches just to get you two back together." Jeff continued.

"I don't understand." Caroline said confused by the situation.

"The Original family is what is standing between me and total rule of this city, so they should be destroyed. You are the key to the destruction of Niklaus Mikaelson...you'll learn in time."

Caroline could feel the protective anger taking a hold of her. "You won't survive to try." She scolded lurching herself at him. She tried to go for his neck deciding that just this once she would for once let herself drain him completely. But before she got a hold of him he was already gone, though he wasn't a vampire he was just as fast as her, almost supernaturally so. Caroline turned around fastly to look where this Jeff person had gone too. The room was empty but the tension in her body gave away that he was still around. A demeaning whistle alerted her to his presence behind her. Caroline turned around to meet him again and raised her arm. But before she could touch him his hand was around her wrist burning the flesh around her. She screamed as she was forced to her knees. Jeff placed his other hand on her shoulder leaving another burnmark there. The pain was nearly unbearable like somebody was holding her down with an iron. Jeff was chuckling at her pain looking down with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Consider yourself warned Caroline Forbes." He smiled

And then Caroline woke up.

* * *

Caroline shot up in the bed breathing rapidly, sweat dripping from her head. It was still dark out so she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 5 A.M. She felt the pain on her shoulder and wrist immediately, her dream had been real. And there was no point in hiding it. She looked next to her. Hope was still sleeping soundly crawled up in a little ball between her and Klaus. She didn't want to wake the little girl up. She was finally sleeping so sweetly. Slowly and very carefully she got out from the bed.

"Klaus…" She whispered almost inaudible.

His eyes opened in an instant. He was a very light sleeper. Klaus gave her a questioning look and Caroline placed a finger on her lips making clear he needed to be silent before nodding her head to the door of the bathroom. They walked into the bathroom and Caroline closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus said scratching his hair trying to wake up.

"Don't freak out." Caroline whispered looking at him.

"Whenever you say that I end up freaking out anyways so let's go, out with it" Klaus gumped. He was definitely not a morning person.

Caroline showed him her wrist. "I'm having nightmares again. And they're bad..." She explained.

Klaus suddenly looked very awake. "I"ll go get Freya." He said.

"No don't wake her up. I'll be fine." Caroline opened the faucet to let cold water run over her wrist. "Get me a washcloth please." she asked while giving him the cliff notes of her dream.

Klaus got a washcloth from his cabinet soaking it in cold water before placing it on Caroline's burned shoulder. He sighed deeply as they were back to square one and no closer to finding out what the hell was going on. He pressed his head against her other shoulder letting it rest comfortably while taking in her scent and letting out a deep sigh.

"Are you sure you want to come today, this can't be a good sign?" He asked.

Caroline just nodded "Where else am I going to be safer than next to you right? Besides, yes the guy in my dream told me not to come or bad things would happen bla bla, but doesn't that mean he's scared or intimidated enough to actually threaten me? If he's trying to scare me or us into not coming it might mean we actually have a shot." Caroline tried to reason.

"I"m not going to tell you what to do Caroline, that doesn't work on you. I learned that the hard way." Klaus smiled not releasing their body contact.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled turning around.

She wrapped her arms around him playing with the curls that ended hair hairline. Caroline placed her head on his chest listening to his breathing and enjoying the slight up and down motion of his chest. She never did quite get used to his scent. It was only now she realised that they did not need to do the spell to prove this soul part theory. She could feel it in every fibre of her body. It had grown over the years and especially in the last few months, they were connected in a way that was beyond humanly possible so it had to be supernatural. Like an invisible tether that linked them to each other. What she first had discarded as sexual tension now became abundantly clear was not just her body that needed him but her soul as well, like they really were trying to reconnect and the only way to be at peace was to be as close as possible. Caroline could feel Klaus' hands running over her arms to the sides of her neck cupping her face and bringing it up to meet his gaze. This love had to be supernatural because there was no way in the world it was humanly possible to love somebody this much. Their lips had just met into a tender kiss when there was a scream coming from inside the room.

Klaus basically bursted through the door only to find his daughter sitting up straight in the bed crying.

"What's wrong?!" He asked panicky standing by the bed checking to see if she was harmed in any way.

"I had another nightmare and when I woke up you were gone." The little girl cried.

"Hope, you can't freak out everytime you're alone sweetheart." Klaus said slightly annoyed.

"Klaus for god's sake she's a child." Caroline said shocked at his response. "What happened baby gir.l" She asked as she got into the bed hugging the little girl.

It remained silent.

"It's ok you can tell me."

"I...don't know….." Hope whispered hiding her face in Caroline shirt.

"You sure?" Caroline found it hard to believe and suspected the little girl of lying. But she nodded in response and Caroline thought it best not to press the matter.

"Go back to sleep honey, it's not morning yet." Caroline whispered.

Hope traced her fingers over Caroline's burned wrist her little face in horror at the sight of the marks. "Does that hurt?"

Caroline gave Klaus a meaningful look, "Not at all." she smiled. She never wanted to lie to the little girl but it didn't seem worth it scaring Hope further.

"Caroline?" Hope asked her bright blue eyes looking up at Caroline.

"Yes sweetie?" Caroline smiled back.

"Will you sing me that song again about the sea?" She asked.

"Of course baby." Caroline nodded as she softly began humming the tune.

Klaus stayed until the song was over before he left the room leaving the two girls to rest as he went downstairs to be alone with his now many thoughts.

* * *

"I talked to the wolves and most of them feel this isn't their battle." Elijah explained looking around at the table everybody was sitting having morning cups of blood or coffee.

"Did you explain that I am their king and if is say this is their battle this is their battle." Klaus half shouted, this meeting was getting them nowhere.

"Yes, they still refused. Solely out of fear for Hope's safety Jackson and a few of his pack agreed to help, they will meet us at the cemetery at nightfall."

"Please tell me you had more luck with Marcel sister." Klaus continued rubbing his temples.

"I had to play out a few off my assets but yes, the vampires from across the river have our backs." Rebekah smiled proudly.

Caroline held in the desire to mutter slut under her breath seeing as how she did get the job done and they could use all the help they could get. That and she was trying to be nicer to the original sister.

"I actually got some witches from out the city on our side...should arrive here around noon." Kol tried to trump his sister.

'You?!" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok so I got some help…."

"A lot of help if you ask me." Stefan continued.

"Yes well nobody asked…" Kol fired back.

"Ok If you are going to squabble I think we are done here" Klaus said getting up from his chair.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her out of her chair not saying a word. He pulled her outside to the garden rather rapidly.

"Klaus what's going on?" She asked.

"Not here." Klaus muttered, taking her under the gazebo where they had started off their relationship months earlier.

"Are you alright?" Caroline said, she didn't believe she ever saw Klaus sweat before. He actually looked nervous.

"Caroline listen I've been thinking alot about what you said." Klaus started.

Caroline gave him a confused look "I say _a lot_ of things Klaus be more specific." She joked.

"Just let me talk ok…."

"Sorry...go ahead." Caroline gestured.

"I know I said I didn't care for it, but then I thought I want to be bound to you every way possible, every supernaturally and humanly way possible so…. "

"Oh my god are you-!" Caroline asked almost panicky.

"Caroline please let me do this without interruptions." Klaus laughed. "I'm not going to get down on one knee or organise some big romantic proposal with roses falling from the sky and an orchestra appearing out of the bushes because that's not who I am. I am however going to promise you to love you forever, treat you like the queen you are and for as long as I live, and that's probably going to be forever as well, try and make you as happy as you make me. I love you Caroline Forbes you are all that is good and pure in this world. You drive me insane, you are stubborn and talkative and annoyingly disobedient and I wouldn't have you any other way love.. You make me a better man… and I want you by my side as my queen, my best friend, my lover and if you'll have me as my wife….Caroline Forbes will you marry me?"

Caroline stared at him the wind knocked out of her. The ring was ridiculously beautiful, the band was thin white gold thickening as it started to get embedded with diamonds towards the middle. In the middle there was an enormous dark blue lapis lazuli glittering like a night sky with a million stars in it, the stone was embedded with an intricate design of even more diamonds surrounding it, Caroline wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being a crown jewel or at least worth as much, she doubted she had anything this fancy to match it's beauty. She looked up at Klaus realising she had been silent for a bit too long already staring at the ring and knowing he was expecting an answer.

"Oh my god, Caroline please say no!" A voice behind her suddenly shouted in panic.

Caroline turned around to see the owner of said voice. Behind her with a suitcase in her hand was a dark skinned girl with short cropped dark hair, she looked up to stare in the eyes of her best friend in the entire world.

"Bonnie…" Caroline gasped in shock.

"Please tell me _this_ is a joke" Bonnie exclaimed gesturing her hands between Caroline and Klaus violently.

"Bonnie what are you doing here…." Caroline asked still shocked.

"I can ask you the same thing what the hell are you doing?! Stefan called to tell me you were in trouble and I find you here with the devil proposing?! Is this what you've been doing for the last two years? Shacking up with HIM behind our backs? Is that why you didn't want us to visit? Because you've been lying to us?!" Bonnie started shouting.

"Watch your mouth witch." Klaus interjected but both girls ignored him.

"No Bonnie I was out traveling this is only been going on for the last 6 months." Caroline tried to defend herself.

"6 MONTHS CAROLINE?!" Bonnie was in shock.

"I...I…" Caroline didn't know what to say.

"After all the horrible shit he's put us through Caroline you didn't think to at least give us a heads up….GOD" Bonnie turned on her heels and walked away.

Caroline stared back and forth between her best friend and Klaus. She wanted to go after her friend to try and reason with her, but she didn't want to leave Klaus alone right after his proposal either. But if she didn't run after her friend now she'd never catch up. She looked Klaus in the eyes and caressed the stubble on his cheek softly before kissing it.

"Can we talk about this later?" She asked her eyes pleading.

Klaus sighed deeply. "Whatever Caroline." he was obviously and rightfully so very hurt.

"I promise we'll talk later." Caroline ran back inside "BONNIE WAIT!"

"Why should I Caroline? What can you possible say…" Bonnie stopped and turned around.

"I love him… " She whispered.

"And that's supposed to make things better Caroline? " Bonnie started shouting again. "That's even worse!"

"I think you're being really unfair here Bonnie…" Caroline stated slightly offended.

"How can you possible think that?"

"You're still practically best friends with Damon…." Caroline spat back.

"That is totally different Damon-"

"Didn't try to kill me...multiple times…practically abused me both mentally and sexually…used me as his personal bloodbag just so it would bug Stefan? Willingly sacrificed me multiple times endangering my life just because Elena was more important…. " Caroline shouted.

"Damon redeemed himself!" Bonnie tried…

"So did Klaus! He's been trying so hard since we've been together…..he loves me Bonnie… I know he does...I'm happy….look….It wasn't easy but I forgave Damon for what he did and supported Elena in her relationship with him, and you in his friendship despite my feelings or better judgement...and I NEVER threw it back in your face...I'm not saying you have to forgive Klaus but can you please be supportive of me like I've been of you guys…" Caroline explained her voice now calmer.

Bonnie let out a deep sigh "Well when you put it that way….." she finally caved realising she owed Caroline this much. "I'm sorry Care I overreacted, it was just a really big shock walking in on your proposal…"

Caroline laughed. "Yeah that was terrible timing on your part."

"Me?!" Bonnie laughed

"I am really happy you're here, I missed you like crazy." Caroline hugged her friend tightly "But you shouldn't have… things have been crazy and tonight might be very dangerous."

"Care you're my best friend… If you're in trouble I'll fly half the world just to have your back." Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you...I love you so much." Caroline smiled hugging her friend again.

"I love you too." Bonnie whispered into the hug. "But are you really sure you want to be with _him._ " Bonnie joked half laughing half serious.

Caroline laughed wiping a tear from her face. "Positive." She smiled

The two girls laughed as they talked a little further. After about half an hour Caroline finally got up from the chair.

"I should go talk to Klaus...I sort of left him hanging at the worst possible time…" She said slightly nervous. With some bad luck, Bonnie wouldn't have to worry about her relationship with Klaus anymore.

* * *

When she went back to the garden it was empty. She should've figured Klaus wouldn't be waiting for her there still. She searched half the compound, the kitchen, their bedroom, Hope's room before realising the only place he could be was in his art room. The one room she barely entered because she knew when he was in there he needed his alone time. But desperate times desperate measures and all that so Caroline found herself in front of the big wooden door. She knocked 3 times before opening the door and found Klaus sitting in a long armchair with a glass of bourbon in his hand staring into the fireplace. He didn't look up to her as she came into the room, his expression dark and moody.

"Hey…" Caroline whispered.

"Hmm." Klaus greeted her back drinking down his glass in one shot before pouring himself another.

Caroline sighed as she walked to him taking the glass out of his hand and putting it on the side table next to him. "Are you sure you want to be drinking now….I think you should keep your head clear for tonight." She said softly.

"Unlike you Caroline I do not get drunk after two drinks, I'm a big boy I'll drink whenever I please/" Klaus said his words sounding venomous.

"You're mad at me…." Caroline said grabbing his hand.

"You wanted this Caroline, you asked me to consider marriage and when I do you leave me alone without an answer because your friends don't approve just like I predicted so yes, I am mad."

'I'm sorry...you're right...I shouldn't have left you like that...you caught me off guard and I panicked and I'm really sorry…." She said crawling on his lap sitting sideways as she rested his hand between hers.

"If you didn't want to marry me yet, you should've told me, not run off like that." Klaus sighed his anger already fading.

"Who said I didn't want too." Caroline smiled.

"You do?" Klaus asked suddenly surprised.

"I didn't say no did I." Caroline smiled throwing her arms around his neck.

"So that's a yes then?" Klaus asked bringing his face closer to hers.

"I don't know." Caroline whispered against his lips "Maybe you should ask me again…"

Caroline could feel his smirk against her lips before he let his lips brush up her neck stopping at her ear. His hot breath on her skin causing goosebumps to appear. Caroline's heart was racing her breath no longer under control.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked his lips now pressed against her earlobe.

"Yes?"

" Will you -"

"YES!" Caroline exclaimed before he had even asked the tension becoming too much for her

"For once in your life let somebody else finish their sentence love."

"Sorry…" Caroline breathed.

"Will you marry me" Klaus asked her again.

"Oh god yes." Caroline whispered kissing him hard and passionate not able to think straight anymore.

The moment she had envisioned to be so perfect her entire life and now she was throwing every protocol surrounding it out of the window. The need for him and the love in her heart that she felt now was just too great. She felt his fingers intertwine with hers their lips still not releasing. He fumbled around on the side table for the black velvet box taking the ring out and sliding it on her finger. Caroline glanced over to her hand as Klaus placed kissed in her neck staring at the ring.

"Jesus it's enormous." She breathed between kisses not releasing her gaze from it. It felt heavy as well.

"So you like it then?" Klaus asked between kisses.

"I love it…." Caroline said grabbing the back of his head as she crushed her lips against his again. The tension between them growing. " . !" She demanded between kisses.

Klaus grinned against her lips lifting her up from the chair they were sitting in. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her lower back. They moved at vampire speed and she could feel her back being slammed against the wall hard, little pieces of red brick crumbling down her back. She ripped his shirt to little pieces exposing his chest as she ran her hands over it. Their kisses hot and messy. Caroline bit his lip hard tasting the blood that ran from it and growled. The veins under her eyes showing clearly.

Klaus looked at her in awe as he wiped his hand over his mouth removing a bit of the blood of where she had bit him. With her eyes so dark she looked like a dark angel lusting for him, she was glorious.

She pulled his shirt over his head smiling a wicked grin. She could feel his hands running over her sides cupping her breasts over her bra firmly. Caroline arched her back pressing herself even closer into him. She sucked on her lip lightly tasting the last of his blood. Caroline felt him rolling his hips grinding against her even after the very active sexlife they had had over the last weeks every time still felt as exciting as the first time. Every touch still gave her shivers like it was new. There was no getting enough of this and of him. Before she knew it she was completely naked hearing glass and furniture shatter around her but she didn't care, all she could think about was how much she needed him right at this moment.

* * *

"We completely trashed your art studio." Caroline whispered looking around at the mess they had made.

Klaus placed lazy kisses in the back of her neck "That's ok, nothing I can't replace, all the important stuff is some place safe."

"I seriously think you might have to get somebody to repair this wall, it's cracked…hope it's not load-bearing." Caroline started worrying.

"Still worth it." Klaus chuckled.

"I'm going to go take a shower before we leave…." Caroline smiled kissing Klaus on the top of his head. The gentle gesture made him smile.

"Want me to come with love." he asked.

"No, that way we'll never leave but just so you know, you are delicious." She smiled back wickedly rubbing her thumb over his lower lip where she had bit him earlier.

"You are a tease Caroline Forbes." Klaus growled

"I know." Caroline giggled as she walked out the door.

* * *

It was around 8PM and they had just all had dinner. It had been a very awkward dinner with the Mikaelsons, Stefan and Bonnie at the table. They had agreed not to talk war tactics as long as Hope was at the table. Bonnie had asked a million questions about how she was born. Caroline had assumed she knew about Klaus' daughter but when she saw her it was obvious she didn't. Bonnie and Freya had taken a sort of witchy liking to each other. Freya had been very interested in Bonnie's legacy and Bonnie had allowed it. Caroline was grateful that at least her friend was trying for her sake. After desert Caroline had offered to bring Hope to bed as Klaus was still very much conversing silently with Elijah. To her surprise the little girl had agreed to Caroline tucking her in rather quickly. Hope had just kissed her father aunts and uncles goodbye as Caroline picked her up and placed her on her hip before going upstairs.

"Alright sweetpea get into your pyjamas." Caroline said handing hope a light blue pyjama with a very busy animal print.

Normally getting Hope to bed was a routine that involved a lot of stalling on the little girl's end. Tonight however she was silent and complied easily to the request. Now that she thought about it she had been very silent during dinner as well. Didn't even make a fuss about eating her greens. Caroline watched the little girl crawl under the blankets perfectly silent.

"You ok baby?" She asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Uh-uh." Hope nodded.

"You know you can tell me everything right?" Caroline pressed again.

She had no idea how to handle this, aside from a few babysitting sessions years ago she hadn't really been around children. And even if she was Hope wasn't a normal child.

"Where is everybody going tonight?" Hope finally asked.

Caroline swallowed not sure how she was going to explain this, but not wanting to lie either.

"We're getting Ally back sweetie, she's a bit lost so we need to go find her." she eventually explained.

"Please be carefull." Hope said looking up at Caroline with her big blue eyes.

"Of course, always. Besides your dad is coming and he's the strongest man in the world…" Caroline smiled.

"That's what he's expecting though….the boy…." Hope sighed.

"What boy honey?" Caroline asked.

"The boy you'll meet tonight. He knows daddy won't leave you alone, he's expecting it." Hope looked at her blanket.

"Hope I don't understand what you're talking about...how do you know this." Caroline asked confused.

"I saw him in my dream last night." Hope finally confessed.

"Baby that was just a dream, you'll be fine I promise." Caroline kissed her forehead.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Hope muttered under her breath.

"Tell you what." Caroline smiled taking the crystal snow globe she had gotten Hope for her birthday of the shelve. "Every time you get scared or worried today, just turn the wind up key." Caroline explained while turning the key and their song begon to play. "And listen to the song and it'll be like I'm right here." Caroline placed the globe on Hope's nightstand.

Hope hugged Caroline very tightly, and even though she still had no desire to replace the little girl's mother in any way it was the first time she felt an actual maternal instinct to comfort the little girl as only a mother could. She had made peace with the fact she would never have a child of her own. But with Hope she didn't need to because being in her life was more than she could ever hope for.

"I love you Caroline." The little girl eventually whispered.

"I love you to sweetpea." Caroline said placing the girl back in her bed and pulling the covers over her. She gave Hope one last kiss on her hair before walking out and closing the door.

As the door closed Hope grabbed the snow globe holding it firmly in her little arms like a stuffed animal. Tears falling silently from her little eyes.

* * *

It was a few minutes before midnight when they arrived at Lafayette. A mob existing of a few dozen vampires and a handful of wolves led by Jackson.

"You must be the infamous Caroline." a deep voice whispered behind Caroline.

Caroline turned to see a very muscled man with dark complexion. He was very handsome and had a charisma about him that just oozed leader. Caroline had an inkling as to who he was.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I met your ex-boyfriend a couple of years ago, came to me for help, kind of like your current boyfriend. You seem to have a soft spot for the hybrids Caroline." The man laughed.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, it bugged her that he was being so condescending.

"Don't give me that look girl, Relax! I'm not trying to pick a fight with you trust me it's in my interest as well that you're around." Marcel laughed.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Well every since you came to town he's been….happier, and when he's in a good mood he isn't on my back 24/7."

"We'll I'm glad my relationship keeps you from getting noticed when you do stupid stuff. Oh yeah I know about you too Marcel Gerard, consider my guard up." Caroline said annoyed.

"Well you're just as feisty as they say you are. I like that, baby vamp, big attitude." Marcel teased.

"Marcellus for heaven's sake stop flirting it took me years to get where I am, and we both know you don't have my boyish charm and accent, so what chance do you think you have." Klaus said slightly annoyed as he guided Caroline away from Marcel.

"Wait that was flirting?" Caroline exclaimed looking back at Marcel who was grinning like he had a hanger in his mouth.

"Don"t worry about it love, he just does it to bug me. Now listen we decided it's easier if we look for her in pairs, ever pair gets a sachet of this." Klaus held up a little burlap sachet that was bound with a string. "When you find her throw this to the ground smoke will appear and the other groups rush towards you." He explained.

"Who am I paired up with." Caroline asked;

Klaus gave Caroline a browed look.

"Right dumb question." She smiled.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand as they walked silently into the darkness together. It wasn't an awkward silence. Caroline just really enjoyed being so close to him when let's face it they were on a graveyard at midnight together. This just screamed trouble. And somehow Caroline couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. She tried to shake it off as nerves because she hadn't been in a cemetery ever since her mother was buried but still. The feeling had crept up on her and she couldn't let it tried to think about happier things focussing on the moment she and Klaus had had just before they had left on their mission.

Earlier

 _They were all standing in the middle of the compound. Allies from around the entire city together. Only Freya and Bonnie had decided not to join the rescue party. They would be of much better use anyways using tracking spells to keep tabs on everyone and somebody had to stay behind with Hope. At first the rest of the witches had arrived. There weren't a lot of them, just about a handful that liked the current regime and felt a need to defend it. They were free witches not bound to a coven. Apparently it was a more modern way of practicing young girls didn't feel the desire to be bound to just one coven and enjoyed roaming around much more. Next had been the wolves. Caroline had met Jackson, Hayley's husband to be before she died. She had liked him instantly and actually talked to him a little bit before the gathering actually started. Jackson mostly just wanted to know how on earth somebody like her could be with somebody like Klaus. He didn't mean it in a rude or disrespectful way. He just wanted to understand. Afterwards he went to see Hope. Caroline realised it must be very hard for the man to be around the child that resembled the woman he had loved and lost so much. In every way Caroline thought was possible Hope was the exact copy of Klaus. But when looking with Jackson's eyes Caroline had to admit she resembled her mother as well._

 _When Elijah had cleared his throat the buzzing of different voices silenced and everybody stared at the original family standing on balcony. Caroline had separated herself and was sitting on the top of the stairs to the left side watching them. Klaus had suggested her standing right beside him as a statement following their engagement. But Caroline had felt now was not to time. Nor did she really feel anything for being announced like the new queen of new orleans. Klaus had taken a step forward, he looked strong and intimidating demanding the respect of the crowd. He looked like a leader, a commander of troops , for the first time she was him as the king of his city. And it was ridiculously sexy!_

" _Welcome friends! Over the past few years this city has known peace! Under my ruling and that of my siblings this city which he build ourselves has thrived more than it ever has! Never before have the 3 species been united like this. Under our laws we have never stood so strong! We must take pride in what we have created here. For it is with your help and your submittance to live under our laws we have been able to keep the peace for so long!_

 _Unfortunately now! A coven of rogue witches under the command of Vincent Griffith who claims himself to be regent to the covens are threatening our peace. I ask of you what kind of ruler would endanger his people so when circumstances have never been better for them!_

 _By stealing from me and my family something to be used as a weapon against our entire community they have declared war! So war is what they shall get! We must set an example to make sure nobody ever endangers our treaties again. Not just for us but for our families! To protect what is ours! Now who's with me."_

 _The crowd roared much to Caroline's surprise. She knew Klaus had ruled the supernatural world in this city with an iron hand, but apparently they respected him for it and were willing to fight for him. As people started to walk out of the compound making their way to Lafayette's Caroline caught Klaus' eye and she smiled._

" _Are you ready love?" He asked caressing her cheek._

" _I am. That was very….inspirational."_

" _I'm glad you liked it, if you fight for a cause you believe in you fight harder, and when they fight harder we win."_

" _Are you worried we won't?" Caroline asked._

" _Not at all love, by morning we will be home and all this will be behind us."_

" _Maybe we could go on a vacation, some place sunny, you, me and Hope, some place with a pool so she can swim." Caroline mused._

" _I"m sure she'd love that Caroline, but I'm not big on tanning by the pool."_

" _Too bad, would give me an excuse to prance around in a small bikini all day." Caroline teased._

" _On the other hand if my fiance wants to go on a vacation who am I to say no." Klaus quickly changed his mind._

" _Good call." Caroline smiled._

 _They were just about to leave to join the rest of the group when Caroline grabbed Klaus' sleeve and pulled him back, crashing her lips on his into a fiery passionate kiss. The blood rushed to her lips making them even more sensitive to his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly running her hands through his hair on the back of his head letting her fingers dwell on the curls. After the initial surprise of her ferocity Klaus grabbed her face between both his hands holding it firmly as he teased her lips with his tongue. Every time their lips were about to part Caroline greedily pulled him back into the kiss fighting hard to not let him go. When she finally did both of them were out of breath._

" _What was that for?" Klaus asked with a seductive grin on his face._

" _Just in case…." Caroline whispered worry slightly creeping up on her._

They had been walking around the cemetery for the better part of the last half hour finding nothing that could lead them. Since nobody else had used their smoke signal she figured they had not had any luck either. Caroline was just about to give up when her eye fell on one of the gravestones. It was in the oldest part of the cemetery but this one had stood out because it was more modern and not as ages by time. It could not have been older than 10 years. Her vampire sight scanned the stone at it had markings on them, just like the markings Ally had had. Caroline ran her hand over the names wiping off the dust and cobwebs.

 _ **Andrei Thurston - Julia Thurston**_

 _ **Ad clarissima semper**_

 _ **ardet flamma**_

 _ **de ore eius**_

"Hold on I think I found something." Caroline whispered touching the stone.

"Hm?" Klaus responded walking back to her.

"This stone is relatively more recent than the others and the names say Thurston. Could this be where Ally's parents are buried?" Caroline asked. "I just can't make out the language underneath."

"Ad Clarissima semper ardet flamme de ore eius, The flame always burns brightest before it is burned out." Klaus whispered.

"Seriously you speak perfect Latin as well?" Caroline smiled.

"Just something I picked up over the years love, but you might on on the something here, the quote is one of the ancient sayings fire witches would honor their dead with…" Klaus also ran his hand over the markings taking a step closer as he set foot on the grave.

"Klaus you can't walk on a grave that is so dis-respectfu-" Caroline started

The second Klaus had set foot on the stone beneath him it clicked sinking into the ground a little bit. The stone moved revealing a underground stairs to a dark pathway.

"As I suspected…" Klaus muttered.

"Of course there's a creepy underground passage. We're at the cemetery where else would the wiccan zombie's get a chance to eat my brain." Caroline freaked out.

Klaus chuckled. "Don't tell me your scared love?"

"Have you SEEN _The Walking Dead_?"

"Sweetheart we ARE the walking dead...or undead…"

"Ha-Ha very funny…." Caroline said. "You're still going first." She said looking down the stairway.

Caroline walked closely behind Klaus as they descended down the stairs. The path was dark and it smelled old and dusty.

"It's a secret witch hideout, don't touch anything you don't have to touch." Klaus uttered.

Caroline nodded trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Try as she may there was no shaking the feeling that they were being watched. A rustle of noise behind her made Caroline turn to see what was out there. But all she could see was pure darkness. Goosebumps over her entire skin started to farm making her shiver. There was something seriously off about this place. It was only than she realised just how quiet it had gotten. She remembered the silence from in her dreams, eerily and frightening. It was too quiet. She turned back to warn Klaus of his worries only to find herself alone in the hallway. She shouted out for him but there was no response. The cold took over and she started shaking harder then she should have. A freezing pain racing through her body. She could see the floor frosting beneath her before she fell on her knees letting out a desperate cry. She tried to call out for Klaus again before everything went dark.

Klaus turned around when she had called out to him. He hadn't realised she had fallen behind a bit, he walked back to her when he was the panic in her eyes.

"Sweetheart I'm right here." he whispered trying to reach for her hand. He was stopped by a magical forcefield. He tried again pushing harder but there was no use. She had started shaking and something was taking over her body like she was almost having a seizure.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus shouted banging on the forcefield.

Klaus tried with all his might to get through the forcefield. The image of her breaking down sending panic through his core. He reached for the magical smoke sachet in his pocket only to realise he had given it to her to keep. He was shouting her name again but quickly realised she was also sealed off from any form of sound. She couldn't hear him…Rage replaced his fear in order to protect the woman he loved.

"Whoever is doing this show yourself." he shouted into the darkness.

"No need to shout Hybrid i'm right here." A male voice spoke.

Without a second thought Klaus went for the kill. But just before he had reached the man he found himself trapped in a forcefield as well.

"Ah-ah." The voice said coming closer. "No need for this violence."

Klaus could now see the owner of the voice. A young man with russet brown hair. No older than 20 stepped forward his eyes glimmering black before turning to it's original green color. A effect that could only be a side effect of a powerful witch using the darkest forms of magic.

"Who are you?" Klaus grumbled with a murderous voice.

"That'll all be explained later...you wanna save your little girlfriend...you will come with me and no funny business or she'll die instantly."

"Lower this barrier witch and face me!"Klaus threatened.

"I so hoped we could do this peacefully, but as you wish." The boy said waving his arms around in circular motions.

The world around Klaus went back before he also lost consciousness.

"Take him to the tombs quickly, the spell won't keep him long and I expect him to be in a very bad mood once he wakes up." the boy went on.

"Yes brother…" Ally's voice whispered from the darkness.

* * *

When Caroline woke back up her limbs were burning like they we're on fire. She tried to open her eyes but was completely disoriented. Her head was heavy and her body ached. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't on the cold ground anymore. Now she was hanging from the ceiling about two feet from the ground by her wrists. Her feet chained a well. The burning was coming from the vervain drenched ropes. A feeling she knew too well for her liking. Something had obviously gone horribly wrong. She groaned in pain when a familiar voice whispered her name.

"Caroline….. Caroline please wake up love."

Caroline tried to tilt her head up to see Klaus hanging the same way on the opposite side of the room. Except the measures taken to keep him in place had been much more drastic and painful. Through his hands, shoulders and several other places of his body he was held by wooden stakes piercing through his skin. Caroline looked up at his face in horror.

"Caroline you need to leave...NOW." he muttered, looking at her worried.

Caroline tried to free herself from her shackled but she was to weak.

"You can try all you want she's not getting out of those…." The same voice as earlier said. "Don't worry no harm will fall on her, a deal you should thank my sister for."

"YOU!" Caroline growled looking at the boy from her dreams. She pulled her ropes aggressively trying to get out.

"Relax Caroline, I don't want to break the promise I made to my sister about not hurting you." Jeff sighed annoyed.

"I don't know who the hell your sister is now let me go." Caroline shouted.

"Oh but you do…." Jeff smiled wickedly before pulling Ally from the dark.

"Ally…." Caroline whispered feeling the betrayal in her heart.

"Caroline please just do what he says.." Ally asked sadly.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I TREATED YOU LIKE A SISTER AND YOU LIED TO ME!" Caroline screamed.

"No it wasn't like that! I just found out Jeff is my brother last night…." Ally tried to defend herself. "Please I only want what's best for you…"

"THEN LET US GO!" Caroline begged.

"I will….after…" Jeff answered in Ally's place.

"After what?" Caroline asked in shock as suddenly 15 witches in cloaks like in her dreams walked into the room.

"Just a small ritual." Jeff explained pulling Caroline's bird pendant out of his robes.

"YOU TOOK MY NECKLACE….GIVE IT BACK!" Caroline shouted.

"Don't worry i'm just borrowing it…"

"Why?!"

"For the spell….You see Caroline Vampires in this town are the cause of everything that is wrong, vampire's extinguished our coven and murdered the only family Alexis and I had left… I've spent years and years recruiting the last of the fire witches for this cause...and now the time is here for us to take control over the city…...To rule a kingdom you need to kill the King."

Klaus snorted "Nice try boy, I'm the original hybrid I can't be killed."

"No you can't, can you? But a split soul can be destroyed, I don't need to destroy your body …. Just what's inside of it… after all what good is a King if he's only an empty shell…"

Klaus' eyes widened. "You're not powerful enough to do that boy."

"That's the thing. I am, You see fire witches go through a ritual around the age of 12, they make their children believe it is because the ancestors will bless their powers for good but in fact our powers are bound because they are too powerful. I figured it out young enough… I never had my ceremony, nor did my sister, nor did any of the witches here….. So all I needed now was the blood of one of you…. and something touched by the witch that split the original soul in the first place. This pendant just happened to be both those things…"

Klaus tried to get loose from the wall again but it was no use, the stakes had been drenched in both vervain and wolfsbane. He was weakened. He shot Caroline a look catching her eyes. She was crying. The witches had start to prep the ritual.

"Caroline…. First chance you get...you get out of here do you understand me?!"

"I won't leave you." Caroline breathed.

"Yes you will….look at me….promise you'll run."

"I can't….."

"Promise me Caroline…." Klaus asked urgent.

"Ok…."

Caroline looked over at the witches who had now begun to chant in Latin. As soon as Jeff dropped the pendant in the potion that had been on from earlier she could feel something ripping through her body. Through her soul. She screamed in agony. She could hear Klaus was in pain as well his body arching like something was being pulled from his chest. And then he fell unconscious again.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Caroline pleaded tears running from her cheeks.

There was a crash. Early morning light was suddenly streaming through broken down walls. Caroline could hardly see what was happening through her blurry watery eyes. Robed witches were flying through the air and she fell to the ground. Two hands grabbing her and pulling her up. Caroline turned around to face whoever was helping her up.

"Kol…." She said shaking.

"No time for catching your breath, Caroline we need to leave." Kol said more serious than she had ever known him.

Kol rushed towards Klaus pulling the stakes from his body and catching him "Elijah!' he shouted.

Caroline hadn't even noticed Elijah in the room everything had happened so fast. Elijah just finished snapping a neck before he rushed to his brothers.

"Elijah it's bad." Kol warned looking at Klaus

"We need to get him to Freya before it's too late." Elijah said sternly

"Please tell me he's going to be ok…." Caroline asked panicky.

The brothers looked at her not sure what to say. In the back of her eye midst all the fighting she could see Jeff grabbing Ally through the chaos and pulling her away. Caroline never doubted a moment, she might have been weakened but she was strong enough for this. Before anyone could stop her she ran after the two siblings into the darkness.

* * *

Caroline ran into the hallways listening carefully to the footsteps she needed to follow. Her mind was occupied with nothing else than revenge. It wasn't long before she caught up with the two. She could see Jeff was trying to do one of his little magic tricks to stop her. But caroline was to empowered by rage and faster than he was. With a big thug she smacked him against the wall before plunging er hand through his chest just like she had learned during her training. She was panting hard as Jeff cried out in pain. She could feel his heart pumping in her hand. Her fangs out completely and the dark veins under her eyes showing clearly. Caroline could smell his blood dripping down her forearm. Her mind had never been set on killing somebody this much than it was now. Yet somehow she was waiting. Savoring his fear.

"Caroline please don't." Ally screamed

Caroline looked over at Ally who was pleading with her to let her brother go. But Caroline didn't move her hand from Jeff's chest.

"Please, Caroline he's the only family I have left…." Ally begged.

Caroline looked at her with nothing but contempt. "Why should I show mercy to the person who matters most to you when you have done NOTHING to spare mine!" she uttered in disgust

"Caroline I know this isn't you….." Ally tried.

"Yes it is…. She's just like every other vampire, nothing but a murdering bloodcrazed leach." Jeff spat.

"Caroline!" A voice came from behind her.

Elijah was standing behind her now his hand on her shoulder.

"NO ELIJAH! Don't tell me it's beneath me to rip his heart out! I don't care….I'm done taking the high road! Did you know he killed my mother! Just because it was part of his plan to get me here.." Caroline shouted. She now fully felt what they meant, when they said she had a little part of darkness in her , she could feel it now taking her over completely. Anger and bloodlust!

"I will tell you no such thing Caroline, if you wish to kill him by all means be my guest, I'll even happily rip of his head for you if that makes you feel better….But I do urge you to be quick about it...Niklaus needs you…" Elijah said in his diplomatic voice

Caroline gave him a look again the veins under her eyes started to fade and she came to her senses again. Her breathing more regular. Eventually she let out a deep sigh.

"I could kill you easily but I will not make you right about me, you don't know me. I'm a better person than you are but I warn you, if he doesn't get over this, I will find you. There will be no place you can hide from me… you'll be forever looking over your shoulder and you'll wish I'll have killed you here." Caroline said ice cold before pulling her blood covered hand out of Jeff's chest. She could feel Elijah squeeze her shoulder as she took a step back. Jeff doubled over gasping for air as Ally ran to him.

"Thank you, Caroline." She whispered looking pleadingly at the girl that used to be her friend.

"Make sure I never see or hear from you two ever again." Caroline scolded before she and Elijah left.

* * *

As they arrived in the compound Caroline ran into Klaus' bedroom. He was lying on the bed still unconscious but he was in pain. He looked like he was having a really bad nightmare they couldn't wake him up from. She could see his face and body tensing up as he let out a painful cry every so often. Freya was standing by his bedside chanting words in Latin trying some form of counterspell, she was holding Bonnie's hand trying to channel her powers as well. But it had no effect. Caroline stood frozen in her spot she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't lose someone again. It was only when he uttered her name she rushed by his side.

"I"m here…. I'm here." she said crawling in his bed and taking his head in her lap cradling him. "I'm so sorry….I should've listened to you and let it go...and now you're hurt I'm so sorry." She whispered trying to sooth him. She could feel him getting calmer under her touch.

"Freya….tell me you can fix this." Caroline asked.

It remained silent for a while.

"I'm trying Caroline I am but we're running out of time. The witches finished the spell before we found you… his soul is detaching…" Freya said.

"No….no…. I can't…." Caroline breathed.

Klaus let out a cry again.

"OK I need to soundproof this room… the screams are going to freak Hope out…" Freya whispered chanting over the room.

Hope. Caroline hadn't even thought about her. She had known something was going to happen, she had known from her dreams and she had tried to warn Caroline. She was shivering in complete despair.

"Caroline go clean yourself up I'll look after him." Freya said walking back "Here Kol took this back with him" Freya gave her the bird necklace back.

Caroline took the pendant and tied it back around her neck before leaving for the bathroom.

She couldn't believe how in just a few days, practically hours, could change so much in her life. Panic had completely taken over her entire being. She had known some dark and scary times in the last few years but she could honestly say that she had never been so scared in her life. The thought of losing him now just months after they had finally found each other again was to much to bare even thinking about it. She was working hard on controlling her breathing but couldn't quite get it down. Every time she felt like maybe she could get a hold over herself she could hear him scream in agony and it sent the panic racing right through her body again.

This wasn't happening.

This she wouldn't be able to survive.

When another bone chilling scream sounded the tears started running down her face, she tried to gasp for air to subdue the upcoming panic attack. It wasn't helping. Eventually Caroline just covered her mouth with her hands to silence her own screams of sorrow. The remains of blood smearing over her face. Her clothes were ruined covered in blood and dirt and sweat her hair dirty and greasy, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding a way to save the love of her life.

Finally, she allowed herself to give in completely to her fears, just a couple of minutes where she was allowed to completely freak out. She cried, loudly and with choking sobs. She was glad she had left the room, there was no way she could stay strong for him right now. When the minutes passed where she had caved in to her emotions she started feeling calmer again. She wiped the remains of her tears from her cheeks with her blood stained wrists and took a deep breath. She could feel the bird pendant still tightly bound around her neck and touched it for a second before staring at the dried up blood on the palm of her hands.

She knew what she had to do.

She just hoped and prayed with her entire heart that it would work. Caroline washed the blood off of her completely before she went back into the bedroom.

"I know how we can save him " Caroline uttered.

Everybody in the room looked at Caroline in surprise.

"It hit me when I was looking at the blood on my hands Freya...Hope's burnmark…" Caroline started.

"Caroline I don't understand."

"Transferrable magic….you can transfer the curse onto me…"

"Absolutely not….that will kill you instantly!" Freya protested!

"That's ok…"

"No it's not! Klaus would never forgive me! Besides it only works if you are blood related!"

"That's the thing, we're soul connected...I'm sure of it, I could feel a piece of me starting to die when they cast the spell on him…so we _are_ connected…."

"No way I'm not doing this Caroline this is crazy! Why on earth would I do something like that…"

"Hope…"

"What?!" Freya asked.

"Hope. She already lost her mother, she needs her father! I have no more family left…" Caroline whispered.

"We are your family Caroline." Kol interjected.

"Thank you Kol… I appreciate that I do but this is something I have to do… I can't survive without him….Please." Caroline smiled

"Caroline….I don't know." Freya started thinking.

"What if you use the emergency spell you created for us years ago when we had the trouble with Lucien….If we link her life force to one of us and send her spirit in the alternate dimension until we find a way to cure this…" Elijah thought out loud.

"Well it would be risky, only Niklaus' life force would be strong enough to hold her in that plain…" Freya went on. "If the transfer doesn't work she'll die and he'll lose his soul as well."

"It'll work…. I'll take the risk." Caroline pleaded.

"I'll need some prep time…." Freya finally caved "But i'm not happy about this…."

"Thank you Freya." Caroline said hugging her tightly.

Caroline walked out of the room and opened the door to Hope's bedroom. The little girl was sitting straight up in her bed.

"Hey sweetpea why are you up?" Caroline asked her sitting on the side of her bed.

"Is daddy going to be ok?" She asked silently.

"Yeah baby he is I promised you didn't I."

"Yeah...but I'm scared" Hope said.

"I know but I need you to be strong right now ok...just for a little while….Ok?"

"Ok…"

"That's a big girl… Ok now give me a really big hug." Caroline whispered a tear falling from her cheek.

Hope hugged Caroline as hard as she could. When she finally let go Caroline smiled before leaving the room. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. She looked outside the window. It was already morning , the night had gone by so fast. Caroline sighed as she started writing.

* * *

At around noon Bonnie stormed into the kitchen accompanied by Stefan.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS" Bonnie shouted at her. Creepy Bonnie was showing.

"Bonnie calm down." Caroline whispered turning the paper she was writing on around.

"No! No I will not calm down as my best friend basically goes suicidal on me!" Bonnie went on.

"I'm not dying …. Freya's going to basically just put me in a magical coma it's going to be fine." Caroline explained.

"No… this could go wrong in so many ways Caroline, why on earth would you do something like this!?"

"You know I thought of all people you would understand you did the same for Jeremy!" Caroline reasoned.

"Yes! So I know how much it SUCKS to be stuck on the other side I don't want that for you!" Bonnie pleaded.

"Bonnie, think about the little girl. You grew up without your parents and thank god you had your Grams. If I don't do this she'll have no one left, how could I live with myself!"

Bonnie sighed deeply. "Caroline…" She started crying.

Caroline hugged her best friend. When they let go of each other she hugged Stefan, Caroline knew he wasn't good at words or saying goodbye so she let the hug say it all.

"I know I can't talk you out of this Caroline. I just hope you're sure….and I'll wait for you…." He whispered in her ear during their hug.

* * *

Caroline spent the rest of the afternoon spending time with her friends and finishing her writing. Around sundown the moment had finally come for the transferring of the curse.

"You better sit down Caroline." Freya said. "And you can back out whenever you want…"

"I'm sure." Caroline said taking a seat in the lounge chair.

"Ok first drink this, it'll slow down the desiccating of your body one the curse hits you." Freya said handing Caroline a small vial.

Caroline uncorked it and drank it down in one go. It tasted horrible.

"Ok now drink this, it'll keep the curse from hurting to much." Freya handed Caroline a second vial.

Caroline uncorked it again and drank it also. It tasted even worse.

"Ok here goes." Freya started chanting.

Caroline looked around to see Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Bonnie and Stefan staring at her all with sad looks on their faced. Caroline smiled. She really had gained a family here in the last months. A Perfect combination of her old friends and new. But they were looking at her like it was her funeral.

"Can you all stop staring you're making me really uncomfortable." Caroline joked.

Bonnie cried as she ran towards Caroline grabbing her hand. "I"m not going anywhere...I love you Care." she whispered.

"I love you too Bon…" Caroline whispered.

And then it hit her. The beginnings of the curse started to attack her body. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. Caroline figured that was because of the potion Freya had made. It started in her chest like something was pulling at her heart, spreading through her entire body. Slowly she started feeling lightheaded like she was very tired. She tried to keep her eyes open but it was getting harder and harder. Until finally she couldn't resist anymore and a black abyss overcame her.

* * *

When Klaus woke up the first thing he noticed was the ache in his chest. A pressing feeling like when you we're a small child and you felt homesick but only a million times worse. It was an odd feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. He sat up straight rubbing his head trying to remember what had happened.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked looking at him very seriously.

"Fine." He grumbled. He didn't get why all his siblings we're fussing over him. Why on earth would all of them be standing next to his bed. And then the ache dawned on him. All of them but….

"Where is Caroline." He almost barked.

"You should rest…" Elijah said sternly.

"I will not ask you again brother…. .Caroline."

"Please don't go on a murderous rampage Nik." Rebekah said shakily.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He shouted.

"We put her across the hall." Freya started.

Klaus didn't even let her finish her sentence. He stormed out of his room into the room across to find Caroline completely grey with dark black lines over her body lying on the bed.

"No…." He whispered grabbing her hand.

Her hand was ice cold and hard as stone. Grief welling up in him like an erupting volcano.

"Wake up! Caroline damn it- WAKE UP!" He shouted. He didn't want to believe his eyes. "WAKE UP!...please." Silent tears falling from his eyes.

He could hear Elijah walking through the door. "Niklaus i'm very sorry."

"What happened." Klaus asked.

"You we're cursed with a soul removing spell. Any person cursed with that human or supernatural would've died instantly. But since you cannot be killed you would've just remained a soulless shell goalless roaming the earth for eternity. So she asked Freya to use transferrable magic...To take your place."

"AND YOU LET HER!" Klaus said rushing through his brother his hand around his neck. He really needed to kill someone. Elijah was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Niklaus control yourself the girl is not dead." Elijah breathed removing Klaus' hand from his throat.

"She's not…" Klaus said stepping back.

"Freya used the spell we prepared for when we were battling Lucien, she bound her life force to you.. And was able to stop the desiccating halfway. As long as you're alive she will remain on another plane until we can find a way to cure her from this curse…" Elijah explained

"But we have no idea where to start?!" Klaus argued.

"It was a risk she wanted to take Niklaus."

"I finally had her back brother…" Klaus said slightly broken.

Elijah put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I too have known the pain of lost love brother, but I promise you we will find a way to save young Caroline, we will pull each other through...always…"

"And forever." Klaus finished his brothers sentence.

"I will leave you to your grief Niklaus...but before I go...she asked me to give you this." Elijah took an envelope out of his jacket and handed it over before leaving the room again.

Klaus sat back next to Caroline holding her hand in his and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. With the other he opened to envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

 _Klaus,_

 _Please don't be angry, I needed to do what was right. You have a daughter who needs you. She already lost her mother and it would be cruel of me to let her lose her father. I want you to know how happy you made me. I was only just starting to realise what home felt like when I was in your arms. Your love has made me selfish, I cannot exist without your love so I chose to exist not rather than without you. I would not have it any other way. I will not be so arrogant as to demand to not grieve me, for I know you will my love. All I ask is that you do not let your grief consume you and return to who you once were, you are capable and worthy of love. Even if it is not coming from me. Do not direct your anger to the ones closest around you, your family, as I gave them no choice in the matter. You will be needing them to lean on._

 _I want you to know that you are the love of my life, maybe not my first but forever my last. This does not mean you will not find love again. I know it is out there for you and when it comes along do not refuse it, embrace it for love in whatever form has always been and will always be your salvation. The reason you can be the hero I always knew you already are. You have ravished me with a power I was not able to resist. Not by the fear you spread to those who you deem beneath you but by the fierceness in the way you love. It is unprecedented and I will lucky enough to have experienced it. To be the one to receive it. I am not glorifying you or us or myself for that matter but I know in my heart it was real, more real than anything I had experienced before._

 _My darling do not mourn me forever. It is in happiness that I leave you, knowing that you are safe, and loved by your family, loved as much as I loved you and love you still. And I do love you, for the sole reason that it would be impossible for me not to love you._

 _Forever yours_

 _Caroline_

A single tear fell onto the paper smudging the ink slightly. Klaus took a deep breath crumpling the paper into a ball.

"I'm going to bring you back love, I promise you even if it is the last thing I do I will bring you back and have you in my arms again." He whispered to her, determination in his voice stronger than ever. He stroked the hair from her face as he kissed her on the forehead. On the exact moment his lips met her skin he could hear the clock strike midnight. He glanced at it slightly before he whispered in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Caroline"

When Caroline opened her eyes she found herself in a beautiful garden in front of an enormous white estate. She had to admit Freya had created a beautiful space for her. She only now felt how right the choice she made was. She took a deep breath and walked forward, if she was going to be here a while, she might as well go explore the place….

To be continued…

* * *

There we go! We are done with Footprints in the Summers Rain...

I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my first fanfic EVER and I feel like it has taught me ALOT. So this story will forever be like my firstborn :p.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review or a pm saying what you thought about the story and the final chapter. Did you like how it turned out? did you see it coming?

As for the sequel first I'm going to take probably around a month off. Because I need to focus on getting accepted for the classes I want to take and if I stop writing for a few weeks it'll be easier to pick up again afterwards.

The sequel will be names: Whispers between the Autumn leaves...So if you want to be kept up to date about when it's do leave me a PM , follow me as a writer of this story! Once the first chapter is up I will be putting up a Notice for my followers here to find it!

Thank you all so much for your support I LOVE YOU ALL, you are all the sexy hybrids in my life!

Lot's of love  
Eve


	15. Whispers between the autumn leaves

Hello my lovelies! So I promised I'd be back after a month and here I am the first chapter of the sequel to this story Whispers between the autumn leaves is up! This means this one is completed! I give you the preview to the sequel and you can find the full first chapter as of right now as well! Lot's of love

Eve!

* * *

Before the dawn falls on royals night  
( _It had happened on the new queens birthday)  
_ Friend and foe will meet in fight  
( _They had all gathered to protect her)  
_ For when darkness falls on the sacred land  
 _(Dark witches were starting their war on holy grounds)_

Love and fear walk hand in hand  
 _(The queen was fearful for her king, as he was for her)_  
And when the evil consumes them all  
 _(It was a night where many were lost for the cause)  
_ One of the family will finally fall  
 _(And in the end the queen sacrificed herself for her king)_

 _The world had changed a lot over the years. A once great city now ravished by war. A once iron ruler turned into a complete tyrant, over the loss of his queen. Where the city of New Orleans had thrived years ago, enjoying peace between the species and prosperity now nobody was safe. No alliances were trustworthy, at any time a friend could become foe. Family betraying family. Yet by the tyrants side was the last of families that still depended on each other. The one who stayed even in his darkest of days. Hoping that one day, his queen might return to him. In good times, and bad, after all they we're bound by a promise.  
Always and forever._


End file.
